The War, The Aftermath
by Youkai Koneko
Summary: A continuation of A Year of Love and Lust. Everyone is fighting, along new beginnings, betrayals, and KICK ASSNESS! OCs included Pairings are LeeKen SasuEmi YamaKat ItaHerm NaruHina NejiTen SaiIno violence, sex, angst and ass kicking
1. Prologue

**Me: I do not own Naruto. I only own ****the characters I create**.

**Emily, Katie, Hermione, Sin, Natsuma: That means us?**

**Me: Yeah. You.**

**Emily, Katie, Hermione, Sin, Natsuma: DAMMIT!!**

**Emily and Sasuke: THAT WAS A BAD WORD, KIDS!!**

**sin and Natsuma: Ahh crap...**

**Prologue**

Most people outside of the Village Hidden in the Leaves would not notice that the village was at war with their forever enemy, the Village Hidden in the Stones. During the years, the warring Kages have tried to negotiate but with no avail.

The Tsuchikage was requesting that the Hokage surrender the three Kimochi cousins to him, and the Hokage flatly refused. That was when the threats began. The Tsuchikage was threatening to assassinate the current Hokage and take over Konhagakure and its Shinobi.

The raids and attacks were aroused after the Tsuchikage declared open war on the Land of Fire, and soon all five of the Shinobi villages. Many Shinobi and innocent villagers' lives were taken until the Hokage could take no more. They fought back.

The story you are about to read is a story filled with action, adventure, angst, drama, death and love. This is the story of the Great War of Iwa and Konoha, plus bonus chapters of the aftermath of the awesome battle.

* * *

**Me: HAVE FUN AND ENJOY READING MY THIRD STORY!!**

**Emily: YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO!!**


	2. Rescue Me

**Emily: Four years have passed...you gotten any taller?**

**Me: Yes!!! 5" 7'!!! Stop being a bitch a give me some fuckin' respect for adding you in the sequel!!**

**Katie and Emily: You need both of us in this fanfiction, Kenisha-chibi-chan. If you don't add us in then we will burn your body and bury you in hell.**

**Me: Damn...fine, you guys are in. But be sure to kick ass while you're here.**

**Emily and Katie: YES MA'AM!!

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

Kenisha Kimochi was walking to Tsunade's office yet again._ 'Why is it always me'_, she thought. Lately Tsunade had been calling her for missions a lot more than usual. But she knew that she couldn't go on any of them without someone from Team 13 by her side **(excluding Neji) .**

In this case, it was TenTen. "Hey Kenisha, after we meet Tsunade do you want to come with me and the girls to the dumpling shop for lunch?"

Kenisha nodded, "Sure, so that means Temari is here?"

"Yup."

The young kunoichi of Konoha and Suna had been great friends since Kenisha's "arrival" **(Me: More like being shot 567 yards across the countryside by a fuckin' earthquake!!!)**.

And in the war, Suna had been a major ally until they had been forced to take a temporary retreat **(Katie: 'cough' Death of Sai. A moment of silence….and we're moving on!!)**. When the two passed by the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, Naruto popped out dragging Hinata with him.

"HEY EVERYBODY, LOOK WHO I GOT!! HINATA-CHAN **AND** RAMEN!!! THIS COULDN'T GET ANY BETTER!!! I--Ohh, sorry TenTen." TenTen had jumped two stories when she heard Naruto yelling.

"Yeah, you've got some fuckin' nerve, you got that? When I get down there I'll--oh shit, please!" From down below, Naruto had just begun kissing a blushing Hinata.

"For the love of God and the villagers watching, get a fuckin' room," said Kenisha with a sigh, and walked to Tsunade's office.

TenTen jumped down and followed suit. "Finally, let's get the hell out of here!" TenTen said exasperatedly. People stared as the two of us walked away from the scene but when we reached the stairs they stopped. When we opened the door to Tsunade's office, Kenisha shrieked. There Tsunade was, sleeping on top of her paper work, drooling into an empty sake bottle. _'At least she's not angry,'_ TenTen thought.

Tsunade was screaming gibberish when they woke her up from her drunken stupor** (TenTen: aka throwing a water balloon at her)**. "Okay, why am you kids here or-- is my sake gone? I'm HUNGRY!!"

"Lady Tsunade, you're the one who called us here, dammit!" Tsunade hit her forehead with gusto.

"Ohh, yeah, about that: I'm sending you guys and the rest of Team 13 to the front line. I need you 4 and any other people you need to stop that war without mass casualties. You got that?"

"Ummm...yeah," Kenisha and TenTen said together, looking at each other.

"So, who're you choosing?"

"Uhh," TenTen thought for a moment, "Naruto and Hinata. Though Naruto may be a pain in the ass, he's a good person to have on a team. Also the more Hyuuga we have, the better our chance for surviving an ambush and staying alive." Tsunade gave them a curt nod.

"And the more time you get to spend with your fucked up family," Kenisha added, laughing out loud.

"Kenisha-nee-chan……" TenTen growled.

"Okay, now that's settled. Be ready to leave tomorrow. You can go and frolic back to your lives now." Kenisha lead the way as the two kunoichi walked out.

"Now _that_ was the weirdest conversation I've ever been in."

"You're telling me," TenTen said with a tired sigh.

"Okay, what the hell going on and why weren't we invited?" Emily and Sasuke had arrived at the dumpling shop, where Anko was watching them with envious eyes. **(TenTen: Probably 'cause they were gonna get more dumplings than her. Me: Yeah, too bad she was banned from the shop.) **

"Isn't it obvious? We're having lunch," TenTen said, popping a dumpling into her mouth. Emily gave her a look.

"And I haven't seen you in how many years?"

"Four."

"Yeah, whatever. Give me one." She reached over and grabbed a bunch from TenTen's plate. That got TenTen pissed.

"Those are my dumplings, bitch!! You'd better-"

"TenTen-tenshi, they're just dumplings." Neji had seen TenTen's chocolate buns** (Emily: No, no, perverts, the buns in her hair. Me: E-chan, that was wrong)** through the window of the shop and decided to greet her. Neji bent down and kissed TenTen's lips and took some dumplings from her plate. She didn't protest this time. Emily did.

"What the HELL was that? SO I CAN'T TAKE YOUR DUMPLINGS, BUT YOUR BOYFRIEND CAN?!"

"More than that," TenTen corrected her.

Emily didn't listen. "WHAT KIND OF TWISTED LOGIC IS THAT??!!!"

"Emily, keep your fucking voice down, people are staring," Kenisha said, gesturing to the nosy villagers outside the shop. But apparently they weren't staring at her.

"KENISHA-SAN, AN URGENT MESSAGE FROM ROCK LEE!!" Kenisha turned around to face Yamamoto and Katie, kneeling in front of her with a scroll in hand.

"Katie-chan, what's up girl? How're you doing?!" Emily gave Katie a high-five and TenTen shushed them.

"What message? Isn't Gai-sensei and Lee-koishi on a mission?" She took the scroll and opened it. It read: _We need assistance. Ambushed by Iwa ninja. Gai injured._ Kenisha read the words over and over again, and then she took a deep breath.

"Weren't they supposed to be back today," Emily said, scratching her head. Kenisha turned around reached for the small black chain around her neck.

_'Lee-koishi, where are you?'_ She took out her peridot necklace and focused her Chakra into it, searching for her lover's chakra. She found it surrounded by enemy Chakra, the Chakra that she assumed to be Gai's was flickering. It was in the one place she didn't want to go back to: the Village Hidden in the Sky, Soragakure. She felt Lee's Chakra decrease suddenly as he took a hit from an Impaling Stalactite jutsu. It went into him. She saw his blood. _'I'm gonna kill that son of a bitch,'_ she thought.

"Okay, I'm going. Watch over Ookami for me."**(Me: Ookami is Hokkaido's son. He's always materialized because of a certain someones interferance with his summoning. -points at the Tsuchikage- He's kawaii!! Emily: Japanese-speaker say what?)** Kenisha began to take off the weights on her back, ankles, and wrists. She laid them gently on the floor, but they still made a large crater in the wood. "I'll pay for that later," she said, walking out the door. The villagers gave her as wide berth as she took a sprinter's stance.

"OH SHIT, EVERYBODY DUCK AND COVER," Emily yelled as she and the group hid under the table. Kenisha took off, breaking the windows around her leaving two deep footprints in the dirt and a large cloud of dust billowing into the shop.

"I hate it when she does that," Sasuke coughed, using his hand to blow the dust away from them.

* * *

Lee's citrine necklace glowed as his Chakra was sensed, but he didn't notice; he was too busy fending off his attackers from Gai sensei's bloodied body, which was propped up against a fallen tree. 

There were too many ninja. He couldn't stave off all of their boulders, prisons and stalactites. Lee got cut and bruised repeatedly, his blood stained the ground underneath his feet. The leader of the fleet of ninja got close to him and gasped.

"Hey! This is one of the Eight!"

**(Katie: The Eight are the people who survived the Kimochi Massacre and their lovers. Neji and TenTen are included and not Hermione and Itachi because she betrayed the remaining Kimochi clan. Biotch. Me: Katie, just say bitch!!)**

"He looks like the water-user's lover," a ninja int he front said, peering at Lee.

"This is what Lord Tsuchikage wanted; bind him and bring him to our master!! We will triumph in this war tonight!!" That rallied the other ninja and their hands formed into handsigns.

"Earth Style: Pummeling Asteroids!!!" Millions of meteors began to rain from the sky; a complete copy of Katie's Barrage of Sediment. Lee closed his eyes, waiting for death to take him.

_'Kenisha-tenshi...forgive me for not returning to you...'_

"DON'T TOUCH LEE-KOISHI OR GAI-SENSEI, YOU BASTARDS!! WATER STYLE: PIERCING CANINE VORTEX!!!" A raging vortex of ice cold water materialized in front of Lee and Gai-sensei, destroying the boulders and sending ice wolves back at the Iwa ninja. They screamed as they clawed through their flesh and bit through the bone.

Kenisha landed gracefully on her knee in front of Lee and Gai, breathing heavily from the jutsu's heavy toll. She turned her head and smiled at them. "You said you'd be back by today. I missed you two." Gai smiled his blinding smile.

"That's good to know. Let's g-go..." He tried to get up but swayed like a leaf in the wind. Kenisha took one of his arms and put it over her shoulders.

"You're so stubborn sometimes. Come on, let's go home." She turned to see Lee struggling to move as well. She sighed. "Not you too!! Come here." Lee obliged and staggered over to her. Kenisha took his necklace from his neck and touched it to hers. The two gems glowed, giving off a yellow green light that splashed against the trees surrounding them.

Kenisha pulled Lee's necklace away and the light faded. "What did you do," Gai asked, watching Lee put it back on in amazement.

"I gave him some of my Chakra, now wait a moment okay?"

Gai nodded and Kenisha touched the necklace to Gai-sensei's forehead, replenishing his Chakra reserves as well. "Feeling better?" Kenisha wished she hadn't asked, because Gai jumped up off the ground and gave her a bone crushing hug.

"THANK YOU, KENISHA-SAN!!! I NOW HAVE NO DOUBT IN MY MIND THAT YOU ARE THE LOVER OF MY #1 PUPIL!!!" He was swinging her around, and Kenisha was about to throw up. _'Don't--open--mouth--!!!!'_ she thought desperately.

"Gai-sensei, she is turning red and blue. I think you should put her down." Gai let her go and she dropped onto the ground, gasping for air and rubbing her aching arms.

"Need help?" Lee had his hand extended out to his lover. She took it.

"Thanks Lee-koishi," Kenisha said, letting him pull her up and kiss her passionately.

1 minute and 30 seconds later

"AHEM!!!"

"Oh, sorry Gai-sensei--"

"--That was _totally_ not my fault--"

"--Why are you--?"

"--Crying?"

Yeah, big, bad Jounin Maito Gai was crying. **(TenTen and Neji: Like that's anything new!!!!!)** "You both are so deep in love; and only being 18 and 19 years old!! You should get marri--Did I say something wrong?"

Lee and Kenisha were looking at each other in a spaced out way. Fact was, they were engaged to be married, but the war made it impossible. TenTen and Neji were lucky enough to get married as soon as TenTen turned 18**(Hermione: Another party that Ke-chan couldn't come to. How sad... Me: If you value your shitty life, you'd get the fuck out of the bold text.)**

But that was right before the Tsuchikage kidnapped Sai and tortured him to death. That was when Tsunade called all-out war against the Tsuchikage for that murder offense and for nearly destroying an allied nation when a treaty was signed. **(Me, Emily and Katie: aka Kimochi Massacre. God damn Iwa Shinobi...)**

"No. Nothing, Gai-sensei," they said in unison.

"Let's go, TenTen's making Chinese food!!"

"YOSH!!"

* * *

"Hey boss, where's Hinata-chan?" 

"Over Ino's, why?" Konohamaru and Naruto were walking to Ichiraku for dinner and Konohamaru was more annoying than usual.

"Because I have a date with Hanabi and I want it to be a double date. PLEASE??!!!" Naruto groaned.

"NO KONOHAMARU!! I THOUGHT I'D MADE IT CLEAR _LAST_ TIME!!! HELL NO!!" Konohamaru ran back home to watch Samurai Champloo. **(Emily and Me: MOST KICK ASS SHOW EVER!!!-- Next to Naruto Shippuden. Tsunade: Fuck YEAH!!)

* * *

**

"Your cooking is awesome, TenTen-chan," Emily said before stuffing her face. "That's why Neji-kioshi lives here," TenTen said from the stove.

"TenTen-nee-chan, guess who I brought home?" Kenisha walked into the kitchen, grabbed three plates and began to fill them with rice, teriyaki, dumplings, egg rolls, and other such foods. She took one into the TV room, where Gai-sensei was watching House of Flying Daggers **(Me: Probably where TenTen-nee-chan found her love of weaponry!! TenTen: Kenisha-nee-chan...)** and the other two to the large dinner table outside the kitchen.

She sat down next to Lee and picked up a fork.

4 seconds later

"Holy hell!! That was 2 hours of working and sweating over a hot stove gone to waste in 4 seconds!!"

"One: Hell isn't holy. Two: You sweat on the stove?!"

"Shut up Emily-nee-chan," TenTen glared and took the plates to the sink.

"Let me help," Kenisha got up and took the plates out of TenTen's hands and threw them into the air.

"Hey Kenisha-nee-chan--"

"No, watch this," TenTen hissed, getting out some popcorn.

"Water Style: Vortex Prison!!" Water appeared from nothingness and engulfed the plates. Kenisha threw soap into the water and the vortex swirled even faster. The plates came out shiny and clean when the jutsu dissipated.

"So this is why you don't have a dishwasher," Katie joked. Lee laughed along with the rest.

"I'm going home," they heard Gai call from the living room and then they heard the door slam.

"YAYY, NO SENSEI!!!"

"God TenTen-chan, I didn't know he was such an annoyance...," Katie said, backing away from TenTen and rubbing her ears.

"Shut up, K-chan. We're going home too. Thanks for the dinner, TenTen-nee-chan," Emily said and walked out of the door that Sasuke held open for her.

"We might as well go before Momo-kun destroys everything. Have a good night, you guys," Yamato said and helped Katie out of her chair**. (Me: Yes people: Katie-chan actually has a cat named Momo-kun. It has evolved thumbs. Our days are numbered. Katie: Shut up, my cat won't kill anybody...yet...)**

3 hours and 17 minutes later

_'To think you nearly died today...'_ It was 10:17 and Lee and Kenisha were getting ready for bed. Kenisha's hair was flowing in dark cascades down her back as Lee brushed his hair, which had grown to his middle back since he stopped wearing Gai's signature bowl haircut. As she brushed her hair, Kenisha growled.

_'This war is causing nothing but shit...I hate it...'_ She got into bed after turning off the light while Lee tried to find a nightshirt. He gave her a soft kiss, of which she didn't return. Kenisha turned over, her back facing Lee.

"Kenisha-chan, what is wrong? You have been acting a little less like you lately," Lee said, putting on a T-shirt with the words "**I'D HAVE HALF A MIND TO KICK YOUR ASS. GOOD THING I'M SMART.**" on the front. He lie down next to her and put a large hand on her shoulder. She shivered at his touch.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you..." Her voice broke and Lee shook her lightly.

"Yes? What is it that you need to tell me?" Kenisha turned over and looked into his dark eyes, the eyes that knew her so well; the eyes that would be her only comfort from then on.

"We're going to war, Lee-koishi. Our mission is to end the war once and for all. But..."

Lee held her close to him as tears ran down her face, and she inhaled his unique scent, burying herself in his chest.

"But...I don't know if we'll make it this time...Lee-koishi...Not after last time...Maybe not ever..."

Lee gripped her tighter, stroking her long dark hair. "It will be okay, Kenisha-tenshi. I will never let anything hurt you...I love you too much and have come too far for that to happen now or ever again."

"I'm sorry Lee-koishi...I don't want to lose you either...I love you too..." Her eyes drooped as Lee stroked her long hair and rested his other hand across her. Kenisha lifted her left hand and gazed at her ring. The teardrop shaped light blue diamond with little white diamonds on either side of it, all on a gold band.

"Lee-koishi..."

"Yeah?"

"Sukidesu."

"Hai. Sukidesu, Kenisha-tenshi."

They fell asleep holding each other in a loving embrace.

* * *

**Me: I love LeeKen!!**

**Emily: Cuz they're about you!!!**

**TenTen: I'm trying to sleep!!!**

**Neji: AND I'M TRYING TO FUCK HER!!!**

**TenTen: 'gasp' Neji-koishi!!**

**Everyone except Neji because TenTen is choking him: Please review!!!!**


	3. How Are You Taking It?

**Me: Yo, this is chapter two!! **

**TenTen: They know, Nee-chan.**

**Me: Just wanted to say something before this chapter, cause I'm out of ideas.**

**TenTen: Then lets just start the chapter.**

**Me: Noticed how everything you just said had the first sentence begin with "T"?**

**TenTen: THE HELL? I DIDN'T NOTICE THAT!!!**

**Me: What'd I tell you?

* * *

**

**Chapter Two**

Kenisha was with Lee on top of the Hokage Monument, dicusing the mission they had tomorrow.

"What is wrong, you look upset." Kenisha looked at the ground for a moment.

"We have to go to the front lines of the war and end it once and for all without mass casualties. Naruto and Hinata are coming with us. But I thought that…since we're going to be fighting their main forces, there's a good chance someone might...die. And we're fighting that…..bastard." Kenisha tried to hide the tears that fell down her face as the painful memories of the things that the Tsuchikage had done rushed through her, leaving only a weeping 18 year old with a blood stained past.

Lee gave her a sympathetic look and pulled her into a loving and protective embrace. "I would never let anyone hurt you. Not ever again. And if anything happens, I will be right there with you, no matter what. We took vows, did we not?"

"Lee-koishi…" Kenisha succumbed to his embrace and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck while his arms snaked around her waist.

"Well, if that ain't love then I don't know what love is," said a voice from behind them. The two pulled apart to find Temari and Shikamaru watching them.

"Soo troublesome...but it was worth it." Lee turned beet red.

"What is the big idea?! At least we do not go at each other in public like you and the others!"

"Yeah, we aren't some side show that people pay to see!! Go find your own god damn romance film and leave us the hell alone!!"

In truth, the two had been an item for four years now, they were even engaged, but they didn't want to be speculated like celebrities that eventually break up or something. **(Me: Damn right!).** Shikamaru sighed.

"Now that part was strictly Temari, and it only happened once."

"What was that Shikamaru?" Shikamaru looked beside him in horror. Temari may have sounded calm, but her expression could say otherwise. There was a blazing fire in her eyes and she was cracking her knuckles.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. I guess it was me too," said Shikamaru before trouble could start.

"I think we should leave them alone."

"I think you are right." Lee and Kenisha left the two bickering and went to find TenTen and Neji.

* * *

"Neji-koishi...you understand what's at risk." 

"Yes." TenTen had found Neji at the park, watching the birds through his Byakugan. But when he saw how distraught she was, he went to help her calm down.

"Then you know I love you, right?" Neji held TenTen's cheek lovingly.

"Yes, I know that too. You know that I love you, right?" TenTen kissed him with all her might and cried into his chest. She had been uneasy about the whole affair since Tsunade said "without mass casualties".

"Come with me, we're going home." He took TenTen's arm and led her to their house.

_'I guess that's one way to break it to him,_' she thought as she was led away. When they arrived at TenTen's house, it was a surprise that Kenisha and Lee were waiting for them.

"Have you told him yet," Kenisha asked worriedly. TenTen nodded.

"Are you two taking it well?" Both Neji and TenTen shook their heads.

"I don't want--to lose any--of you. I don't--want to die," said TenTen between sobs.

"At least if we defeat the Iwagakure forces, all of this pain and suffering will end, and we can all live in this village in peace," said Lee.

"That's only an _if_, Lee-koishi. We might not be able to defeat the enemy in their own territory. And if they resort to trickery, Iwa-nin could use one of us to get at either of you," Kenisha pointed out. Lee put his head down in defeat.

"I guess you are right. But I…I want to heal all of the pain that he's caused us somehow."

"Lee, in this world of Shinobi and Kunoichi, people die everyday for countless reasons. Some are mourned and some are forgotten in the constant bloodshed that surrounds them. There are some wounds that go deeper than death, and those wounds can never heal…" His voice trailed off and an awkward silence followed. TenTen decided to break it.

"Know what? I'm really tired now, after all of this contemplating of our dim future. We're going to bed. Bye Kenisha-nee-chan, and get a lot of sleep," TenTen then turned to Neji, "Let's go Neji-koishi." She slid her arm around his and they walked in the direction of her house.

Kenisha gave TenTen a wave goodbye then turned to Lee and asked, "Has anyone told Naruto or Hinata about the mission yet?" Lee didn't answer and Kenisha sighed.

"Fine, I'll do it." And with that Kenisha ran off to find the blonde idiot leaving Lee to walk home to their dojo/home in the opposite direction.

* * *

**Me: That was shorter than usual...**

**Emily: YOU THINK?! I WASN'T EVEN IN THERE!**

**Hermione: YOU'RE TELLING ME!! I WASN'T EVEN IN THE FIRST TWO CHAPTERS!!**

**Emily: WELLL NEITHER HAVE I!!**

**Katie: It seems you two are finally at an agreement. Now shut up.**

**Me: Yeah, do the world a favor.**

**Everyone else: PLEASE REVIEW!!**

**Sin and Nastuma: PRESS THE BUTTON RIGHT DOWN THERE AND TELL US WHAT YOU THINK!!!**


	4. Don't Leave!

**Me: We're finally getting somewhere...**

**TenTen: Took ya long enough.**

**Emiy: Shut up!! I'm actually in this one!!

* * *

**

**Chapter Three**

"Alright, are you ready yet?"

"No! It's 4 fuckin' 30, what do you expect?! Four years living here and I'm still not used to it!" Kenisha had decided to spend the night at Tenten's place after having a nightmare over at her own house. Tenten had told her she was being paranoid, but then Kenisha glared at her, which is how we got here.

TenTen sweat dropped and hit Kenisha with a pillow.

"Stop being a bitch and get out of bed, we've got a war to stop." At the mention of the war, Kenisha shot out of bed and into the shower.

"Holy shit, I forgot all about it!" was what TenTen heard from the shower's steamy depths. _'I should've done this earlier,' _she thought and giggled to herself. She proceeded to the kitchen to make breakfast, steamed rice and barbeque, what she usually did before missions.

Then it hit her. What the mission would be like. What could happen during it. "Hey TenTen, is breakfast ready yet?" TenTen turned around to face Kenisha in her ninja attire with water still dripping from her hair.

"It's ready now. Let's dig in," said TenTen with an exhausted tone in her voice.

When breakfast was over, Kenisha tossed the house key to TenTen and she locked the door. "Let's wake Naruto up."

"I've got the bucket ready," said Kenisha slyly. The two kunoichi took to the rooftops until they found Naruto's apartment window.

"TenTen, if you please," said Kenisha with a giggle. TenTen whipped a senbon out of her pouch and picked the lock on the window.

"And now Kenisha, water, if you please."

Said kunoichi did a sequence of handsigns and whispered "Water Style: Cascading Streams." Water poured out of her palms but she stopped the jutsu as soon as the bucket was full.

"Now!" TenTen dumped the bucket of water onto Naruto's head.

"Wha--What? Who--oh God, they've found me! I--whatever you do, kill me quick! It's--" Naruto received a slap from TenTen.

"This is no time for a trip to Dreamland, you got it? The mission is today!" Naruto blinked a couple times.

"Oh yeah...Neji told me about that. So WH--Oh no!!! I'm in my boxers, get out of here!!" Kenisha sighed and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Believe me, this isn't all we've seen. In case you don't remember, we were there when you went crazy at the bar the night you became a Chunin. It was when Hinata passed out for three days and every girl there was scarred for life."

Naruto scowled. "Fine, I'm getting ready now. So leave." They left giggling and Naruto slammed his window shut. _'At least now I don't have to take a shower, '_he thought.

* * *

Hinata was on her way to Tsunade's office with Neji when she heard a _whoosh_ and a black blur passed her. It stopped and turned around. The blur was none other than Lee. "Have you seen Kenisha-tenshi?" 

"I think she's already at the office along with TenTen-tenshi," said Neji with a touch of sarcasm.

"Don't listen to him. I'm sure she is there as we speak, Lee-san," said Hinata.

"Alright, I shall go!" Lee ran at top speed to Tsunade's office.

Hinata turned to Neji. "You know you had no right to say that. How would you feel if you didn't know where TenTen-nee-chan was for once?" Neji chuckled.

"I would know that she was capable of taking care of herself. She'd be fine." Hinata shook her head. _'Men. To bad you can't live without them,_' she thought.

* * *

"It seems we're all here and accounted for, now aren't we?" said Tsunade in an irritated tone. She had been waiting for a grand total of 4 hours for her ninja, and Emily and Sasuke still hadn't arrived. They almost rivaled Kakashi in their air of punctuality. But, they had a war to stop and they had kids to say their goodbyes to, so she thought that she should cut them some slack. 

"You don't have to be like that, Baa-chan! I blame TenTen and Kenisha; they woke me up at 9 am with water and made me relive an embarrassing memory."

"And what memory was that," asked Tsunade inquisitively.

"The one when I was naked at the bar and gave Hinata-tenshi a hug."

"Wasn't that when Hinata passed out for three days straight?"

"Yeah, but I didn't realize why until Kakashi-sensei showed me a picture he took." While they were talking about the embarrassing memory, Hinata turned redder than the setting sun.

"Tsunade-sama, shouldn't we be focusing on the mission?" Neji cut in once he noticed his cousin's example of a traffic light.

At that moment, a kunai flew thrugh the window and nearly hit Neji in the face. Soon following it were two 4 year olds in hooded black cloaks that looked bad ass.

"SIN AND NATSUMA UCHIHA ARE HERE TO SAY-Please don't leave us here all alone!! We're gonna miss you guys!! DON'T LEAVE!!" Two other black-cloaked figures jumped through the window and landed in front of the two children. The kids lowered their hoods and looked up. The girl named Sin had flaming red hair, green Kimochi jutsu eyes, and two fang like marks on her cheeks. The boy named Natsuma had black hair, red Sharingan eyes, and two burn like marks on his cheeks. Both were wide eyed. "Oh shit--" they both began, but were cut off.

"WHAT HAVE WE TOLD YOU ABOUT BURSTING INTO YOUR BAA-CHAN'S OFFICE WHILE SHES IN THE MIDDLE OF A MEETING?!!"

"You said not to do it or else you'll tie us to a tree and let Auntie Tennie play target practice on our asses," Sin said a matter-of-factly, but was shaking like a leaf.

"AND WHAT HAVE WE TOLD YOU ABOUT LEAVING THE ACADEMY BEFORE SCHOOL IS OVER?!"

"That our education is important so we don't end up like all of the people in the Kimochi Massacre who didn't know how to throw a kunai or cast the Substitution jutsu and got their asses kicked," Natsuma said softly, avoiding the cloaked figures' eyes.

"AND WHAT HAVE WE TOLD YOU ABOUT SAYING THOSE BAD WORDS?!!!"

"That they're not words that we need to be saying until we're Auntie Nisha's age or at least until we hit puberty," the twins chorused, loking more frightened then two rabbits in the same room as a lion.

The two cloaked figures lowered their hoods to reveal Emily and Sasuke. "It's good that you know those things, because you're going to need to remember them while we're on this mission, okay," Sasuke said to his son, ruffling the boy's hair. Natsuma's eyes watered and he hugged his father.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME, DADDY!!!" Sasuke hugged Natsuma back then turned to his daughter. Sin was looking out the broken window, tears running silently down her face. Emily mouthed "I'lll deal with this one" and kneeled next to her daughter.

"Sin...Sin, look at me," Emily put a hand on her daughter's shoulder and then pulled her swiftly into a hug. "Sin, you've got to be strong for Natsuma, you know how much of a baby he is. You can't be crying when you know that we're not going to die." Sin didn't say anything.

"Come on Sin, say something." She didn't, she just looked at her mother, then at her father, and then at her brother. Each a full, sad stare.

"Mommy, you're fighting that person who killed everyone, aren't you? And Auntie Hermione and Uncle Itachi, right?" Emily nodded.

"THEN HOW THE HELL CAN I STAY STRONG WHEN YOU'RE GONNA BE FIGHTING THE ONES WHO KEEP KILLING EVERYBODY?!!" Sin broke down and ran out the window.

"SIN, YOU GET BACK HERE," Emily called, then sighed. "She acts like I did," she said before jumping out the window.

"Mommy..." Natsuma looked at the place where hsi mother was and began to cry again.

"Its okay, Natsuma, Mommy and me are going to be back before you know it. Now lets get you to Auntie Sakura and Auntie Ino," Sasuke said to Natsuma adn jumped out teh window with the bawling 4 year old.

"Holy shit, what the hell was that?"

"THOSE KIDS LOOKED BAD ASS!!"

"You think? They are Emily's kids, Naruto..."

"THAT KUNAI WAS AIMED AT MY FACE!!"

"Ah, shut up, Neji-koishi."

"ARE WE QUITE FINISHED?!!" The group was appalled. Kenisha was actually being mature for once. "WE ARE ABOUT TO GO ON A LIFE-THREATENING MISSION, I HAVEN'T HAD MY FIRST TIME, AND YOU ALL ARE ACTING LIKE PRE-TEENS!! GET WITH THE FUCKIN' PROGRAM!!"

"Thank you for blowing my brains out, Ke-chan," Katie said, rubbing her ears.

"The mission, please, Baa-chan," Lee said, finally speaking.

"Oh yeah, good luck and don't die. BYE!!" Tsunade got up and pushed Naruto and company out of her office.

"Someone's menopausal," said Kenisha in remorse. "I HEARD THAT, KID!!"

"Let's get out of here," yelled Naruto in fear. They all ran to the northern gates of Konoha, where Emily and Sasuke were waiting for them.

"What the hell took you guys so long?"

"We, unlike you, don't have problems with our children," TenTen said, looking irritated.

"You wish you had kids--"

"We might as well start this mission since we are here," Lee interrupted, dusting off his shoulder.

"HELLS YA!!!" Emily, Kenisha, Hinata, and TenTen ran out of the village, eager to end the war that was causing them so much pain.

* * *

**Me: A litle bit of a longer chapter, and we found out that your kids are crybabies, Emily!!**

**Emily: DON'T START WITH THEM, AND YOU WISH YOU HAD KIDS!!**

**Me, TenTen, Hinata: Actually, we don't...**

**Me: Okay, _maybe _me...**

**Emily: Katie-nee-chan, how about you?**

**Katie: -on mission and not int he bold text-**

**Emily: NEE-CHAN, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!**

**Everyone: Please Review!!**


	5. FIGHT! And a little talk from Sakura

**Me: CHAPTER FIVE IS A GO!!**

**Emily: OKAY, GET IN YOUR BATTLE STATIONS, CUZ WE'RE IN FOR A FIGHT!!**

**TenTen: KUNAI AND VARIOUS SHARP THINGS, READY AND AIMED TO FIRE!!**

**Hinata and Neji: KICK ASS HYUGA JYUKEN, READY TO DO ITS JOB!!**

**Naruto: FOX DEMON AND CLONES OF MY AWESOMENESS READY TO OWN ENEMY NINJA SHIT!!**

**Lee: TAIJUTSU AND A BAD ASS TIGER READY TO BEAST EVERY FUCKIN' ENEMY NINJA THERE!!**

**Katie and Yamato: We're not going to degrade ourselves like you dumbasses...

* * *

**

**Chapter Four**

"We haven't seen any enemies so far," said Neji and Hinata in unison.

"That's great, 'cuz now we can eat!!" said Naruto in happiness.

"Is food all you ever think about?" TenTen said in annoyance. They had been in the northern part of the forest for a couple hours. Naruto had not eaten breakfast before they left, so he was complaining constantly.

"Yes; I'm HUNGRYYYYYYYY!"said Naruto in complaint.

"Please, in the name of God and kunai, feed the boy Hinata!" Kenisha yelled, covering her ears as Nartuo's cries of "HUNGRY!" became louder. Hinata inched toward him and grabbed an Instant Ramen cup out of her backpack.

"Naruto-kun, I h-have some ramen for you. P-Please stop yelling," Hinata managed as she poured water into the cup.

"Finally, the beast stops his howling," said Lee rubbing his ears.

"Fon't foo fink we feed fo fget fo FIwa," Naruto asked through a mouthful of ramen. After he got some quizzical looks from his friends, he swallowed. "Don't you think we need to get to Iwa," he repeated. The others looked at each other.

"I guess you're right, Naruto. The sooner we get this done, the sooner everything will be back to the way things were," TenTen said, directing the last part at Neji.

"I see...all the more reason why we should get going and finish the enemies surrounding us. C'mon!"

* * *

_'None of us sensed this many people in the area,'_ Lee thought as he threw a kunai to deflect the kunai speeding towards Kenisha's back. The two hit and took that opportunity to send a devastating kick to the kunai's owner in the middle of his spine. His results were confirmed when he heard a sickening crack. 

"Thanks Lee-koishi!" he heard Kenisha say before confronting other enemies. He took his nun-chucks out and began his assault. Meanwhile, TenTen had out a crossbow and was shooting people from above, but she was running out of ammo. She looked around and quickly spotted Neji in the deadly circle of his enemies.

She heard one say: "A Hyuga, huh? We'll have a lot of fun slaughtering you and the other one. Cuz we'll tear those precious eyes of yours out of their sockets!" As if on cue, some of the group made some rapid handsigns. But TenTen had a plan.

"Neji, now!"

"Eight Trigrams Palms Great Heavenly Spin!" Neji spun around and emitted chakra from his hands, quickly creating a massive dome of Chakra. TenTen got out her scroll and spun inside it above him, throwing weapons at the dome. of course,t hey bounced off, but with her perfect accuracy and Neij's Byakugan, they hit every ninja there except for the ones hiding behind Naruto's shadow clones. And the jutsu is called...

"EIGHT TRIGRAMS: A THOUSAND PIERCING PALMS!!" **(Emily: Dude, thats gay. TenTen and Neji: You got anything better? Emily: ...Touche, you assholes...)**

Meanwhile, Naruto was still eating his ramen. "Naruto, what the fuck are you doing? Help," said Neji as he ran past him and deflected a kunai.

"Yeah, yeah. Let me finish." He took a deep slurp and emptied the cup. "Ahh...that's better!" Naruto immediately executed his shadow clone jutsu. "Okay everybody, "he commanded his clones," It's time to have an ass kicking fiesta! Get to it!" Then he and his clones snatched up the intruders, who were apparently appalled at being taken by the enemy. "Don't worry guys, we'll take into a dark alley and teach them something," he laughed at his own joke. Then he headed to a rock formation and did his job. **(Me: Won't go into detail for fear of not getting to the point of the story. Hinata: Aw, I wanted to hear about Naru-kun kicking ass!!!)** "Ahh...that's better," Naruto said again as he walked back, his clones had dissipated.

"Can we please get to Iwa and finish this?" Neji complained.

"That's just what I said." Naruto laughed, and he made his goofy grin.

"Ahhh, shut up," said Neji. Meanwhile, Lee and Kenisha were actually doing the mission and continuing to Iwa. But not without talking about current matters.

"They're so hopeless. I can't believe TenTen has to deal with that yelling everyday."

"Well, they were on my old team. I have learned to deal with it," said Lee with a laugh. Kenisha sighed.

"You're lucky that that isn't the only reason I'm marrying you!" Kenisha said playfully.

"Then, may I ask, what are the other reasons?" Kenisha blushed.

"Well...you're cute, you swore to protect me with your life, you have a good sense of humor, you always know what to say. I feel safe by your side ever since my family was massacred and Hermione turned to the dark side...you've saved my life when we first met, and didn't leave my side afterward."

"Oh yes, I remember that day clearly," said Lee in a faraway tone.

**Lee's Flashback **

_**It was late in the afternoon, the sun was setting, and Guy had forced Lee to go home and get some rest. He had decided to take the long way, though his dojo was on the outskirts of the village. As he passed the Hokage Monument, he spotted a small silhouette.** 'It must be an injured animal,'** Lee thought. He headed to the stairs on the side of the mountain and sped to the place where he thought he saw an animal. But when he got closer, he realized it was a girl a little younger than him. At first, he thought she was asleep, so he shook her a little bit.** _

_**"Umm. .excuse me, are you okay?" When she didn't answer, he got scared. "Hello, my name is Rock Lee, are you injured?" **_

_**He got no answer. Lee lifted her wrist and checked her pulse. There was a faint beat, but it was slowly fading away. His eyes widened as her breathing stopped. **'What do I do,**' Lee thought frantically. Then it hit him. He was taught in the Academy that if a teammate ever stops breathing you have to administrate CPR. **_

_**"Please do not hit me when you awake." He held her nose and took a deep breath, then he breathed into her. He felt her wrist. Nothing. He tried a couple more times. When he didn't feel anything, he looked at her face, then at the sun setting into the distant trees.** 'I guess I was too late.'** He had begun to get up when he heard a faint cough. Lee then set his attention yet again on the girl, who tried to get up but fell back to the ground. He laughed a little and sighed.** _

_**"I see that the Power of Youth agreed to let you live. For that, I am glad." **_

_**The girl coughed again and said faintly, "T-Thank you, I don't know how--" She was stopped when Lee put a hand on her lips. **_

_**"Do not talk, you need rest. And do not worry, I am not going to leave you"**_

**End of Flashback**

"Okay, when you're done reminiscing we can go." Naruto said giving Lee a nudge in the back. The others had passed him and Kenisha while they were talking.

"Shut up Naruto! I don't see you trying to value the possible last moments of your life," said Kenisha in anger.

"Yeah, what if this was the last time you ever saw Hinata! You haven't said or done anything for her since we left," TenTen agreed. Hinata turned to Naruto expecting an answer, but realized he was deep in thought. They stood in silence until Naruto burst,

"Well, I've already gotten laid, but I have to do it again before I die, so that's what we'll do!! Right Hinata?! Hinata...?" When Naruto said "so that's what we'll do" she turned blue and fainted.

"NARUTO, YOU IDIOT!!! You can't say things like that around her! She's extremely shy, especially when you're talking about doing something so intimate with her in the midst of a life-threatening mission!! You disgust me, you pervert." TenTen yelled in his face. Neji kneeled toward his cousin and picked her up. _'If TenTen were in your position, I think she would have fainted too,' _Neji thought, half-expecting Hinata to hear it.

* * *

Sin and Natsuma were nearly done with school, but then Iruka had to go to the hospital because a stray kunai hit his head. That left the two Uchiha twins to walk to Sakura's house with a bag of their belongings. 

"Auntie Sakura, we miss Mommy and Daddy..."

"I know sweetie, but they're on a mission with the others, so you're gonna be with me until they get back."

"I gots a question," Natsuma said, having to look up to meet the pink-haired woman's eyes.

"Yes, Natsuma?"

"Why do Mommy and Daddy hate that man?"

"Which one?" Sakura and the twins had crossed the road and were inside her house, where Ino was preparing food for them.

"The Tsa...the Tso...the--"

"The Tsuchikage," Sakura finished.

"Yeah, him." Sin didn't look like she was listening, but Sakura knew this 4 year old was a master at eavesdropping.

"Well, that man murdered her entire clan, you know? How would you feel if someone murdered your Mommy and Daddy? She lost almost everything that night, and after that, her oldest cousin, Hermione, turned on her and went with your Daddy's older brother Itachi. And Itachi murdered the whole Uchiha clan except for your father. So your Daddy hates Itachi and your Mommy hates Hermione and the Tsuchikage. She also hates him because..." sakura stopped, she wasn't sure if they were ready for this type of information.

"Because what, Auntie Sakura," Sin said, halfway through her bowl of rice and sesame chicken. sakura gave a look to Ino, who nodded.

"Because...because that mean man tried to kill you when you were inside your Mommy."

Sin spit out her food all over Ino and Natsuma bellowed, "WHAT THE HELL?!!"

"THAT WAS A BAD WORD, NATSUMA," Ino said, wiping her face with a Kleenex wipe.

"Gomen, Auntie Ino," Sin said, looking down.

"Its okay, sweetie, Auntie Ino'll be just fine," Ino said, patting the girl's head.

"Why'd he try to kill us," Natsuma pressed, oblivious to Ino's scolding.

"Because you have both your mother's clan's powers and your father's clan's powers."

"So basically, we're badass?"

"Yes, you're--HEY!! WHAT DID AUNTIE INO AND YOUR PARENTS SAY?!!"

"My Mommy told me not to say bad words or Auntie Kenisha is gonna put us in solitary confinement, aka a 6 foot watery grave.."

"And my Daddy told me not to say bad words or Auntie Tennie is gonna put a kunai up our asses."

Sakura and Ino just stared at Natsuma and tried to make sense of his comment.

"Their parents are crazy..."

* * *

**Me and Lee: WHAT THE FUCK, EMILY?! AND SASUKE?!? WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TEACHING YOUR KIDS?!?!?!**

**TenTen: YEAH, AND WHY DID YOU TELL THEM I'D STICK A KUNAI UP THEIR ASSES?!?!?! THATS JUST WRONG!!**

**Emily and Sasuke: We had to teach them somehow...**

**Tsunade: You all make me sick...**

**Everyone but Emily and Sasuke since they're getting their asses kicked: PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	6. Hotspring HELL!

**Me: This is a short chapter, but funny all the same...**

**Everyone else: Damn right!

* * *

**

**Chapter Five**

"If I don't see Iwa in the next 5 minutes I blame you, Naruto Uzumaki. And I refuse to give you anything afterward, do you understand?!"

"Y-Yes ma'am," Naruto replied in fear. The group was moving double their original pace to get in running range of Iwa by nightfall.

"I didn't know Hinata could be so scary," Kenisha whispered to TenTen and Neji as they neared the Land of Earth's border.

"Then you obviously weren't at her birthday party last year," Neji replied.

"Yeah, I was on a mission. What did she do?"

"Ohh, I'll tell you what she did..."

"At the start of Hinata's 17th birthday party everything went smoothly. Hinata played "Pin the Tail on the Kyuubi", the ninja version of "Duck, Duck, Goose", and had a dance contest. But when the time came to open presents, she tried to kill me. And all because I gave her a Kyuubi plushy with Naruto's face on it's stomach. Hinata was screaming, "WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO PULL?! YOU CAN'T JUST UP AND INSULT MY BOYFRIEND LIKE THAT, I'LL KILL YOU!!" Then she chased me out of the Hyuga Manor with a kunai in hand..."

Kenisha looked at Hinata then at Neji. "_She_ did that? She was supposed to be the nice one that was always smiling. Oh shit!" Hinata had given Kenisha a death glare. "S-Sorry Hinata. Let's k-keep going." Meanwhile, Lee was in front of the group, determined to get there first. Until he noticed that the others were slowly becoming farther and farther away.

_'I had better slow down, or I will lose them'_, Lee thought. He did so and Hinata was back in the lead. As he passed he said, "Hinata-san, you are going a little too slow for double our pace. Maybe if we hurry even more we shall get to rest somewhat." Hinata nodded.

"Alright, you heard the man. Hurry up if you want to rest."

* * *

Amazingly the team made it to a resting point, much to Naruto's relief. "I can't believe my own wife would do this to me," he said as he rubbed his neck. 

"It wouldn't have happened if you had hurried up," Hinata said putting more wood on the fire in front of them.

"Well, at least we're alone," Naruto said leaning into Hinata. TenTen and Kenisha popped up behind them, making Naruto jump.

"Sorry to interrupt, but we found a hot spring a little ways from here, you wanna come," Kenisha asked. Hinata nodded.

"Bye!" they said as they ran off.

* * *

"Ahh, this feels good," was what Lee and Neji heard as they were scouting the area for Iwa nin. 

"I think it's an enemy," Lee immediately said. Neji sighed. "Lee, that was obviously TenTen in the hot springs nearby. And I bet she brought the other two with her," he said slyly.

"N-Neji.. you can not be serious-what if Naruto or Yamato or Sasuke catches us looking at their-" Naruto, Sasuke and Yamato were scouting the other side of the campsite, but they would be pissed if they found out.

"Shh! This may be the only chance we get to see them naked, so shut up and follow my lead," Neji whispered**.(TenTen: Neji is in the perverted stage of his life Emily: Hang on, so he's not out of puberty? HE'S 20 YEARS OLD!!)).** The two crept down to the steamy surroundings of the hot springs and heard the girls deep in conversation. A conversation about their fiancees/husbands.

"So, he really did that," asked Kenisha.

"Yeah," TenTen replied," I didn't believe it at first, but Neji-koishi had been keeping me under watch and just _happened_ to see me coming out of the shower. Then he said 'Sorry, I heard noises and came in.' But that stupid lie didn't save him from the shuriken I threw at him. He still has the scar!"

"Damn, eh must be some wuss to ahve succumbed to that," Emily stated, and the spring was filled with high-pitched giggles.

Upon hearing this, Lee burst into a fit of silent laughter. Neji scowled and began to walk off. That is until Hinata asked "Kenisha-nee-chan, how is your relationship with Lee going?" The color drained from Lee's face and Neji came back when she began.

"Well...Ever since we began dating, I've felt happy. Not just because he's the first boyfriend I've ever had, but because he treats me right and makes me feel better when I think about my family. All of them were wiped out in the beginning of the war, save me and 3 of my cousins. And he told me that I made his life brighter. And now that we're engaged, it makes everything better. Lee-kioshi--" Kenisha stopped mid-sentence when she spotted the boys staring at them from the bushes.

"AHHH! GET AWAY, YOU PERVERTS!!" TenTen and Hinata gave the two of them anime death glares and growled, "Let the two of us take care of this."

TenTen got in Neji's face and whispered, "You want another scar, Neji-koishi?"

Neji ran away as fast as he could, but TenTen got a senbon out her hair and threw it at Neji's shirt, catching him on a tree. Lee also tried to run, and was getting out of the campsite when a large wave of water captured him and pushed him back to the hot spring.

"DAMMIT!!"

* * *

**Me, Emily, Hinata, Katie, TenTen: YOU GOT YOUR ASSES OWNED!!**

**Neji and Lee: We pray to any god there is that can save to please spare our souls tonight and help us repent...**

**Anko and Tsunade: What the hell is up with them?**

**Shizune: I told you to watch their segments..**

**Everyone: Please Review!!**


	7. LEMON and Infiltration

**Me: Yo, people, get ready for this!!**

**Emily: Don't tell them!!**

**Me: Fine, I won't, god...**

**Katie: I'm not ready for this...

* * *

**

**Chapter Six**

"I can't believe you, Neji-koishi!!"

"Look, I swear, that's what happened!"

"Then how did Lee get involved, huh?"

"Because I convinced-I mean he came--"

"What was that, Neji-koishi?" TenTen had tied Lee and Neji to a tree and Hinata had blocked their Chakra points so they couldn't get out. Kenisha was currently looking at Lee with a disgusted look on her face.

"Alright...I convinced Lee that we could look at you guys without getting caught. He did this reluctantly, but I have no regrets. You really look go--"

"Finish that sentence and you lose your balls, you got that?" Kenisha held out her katanas and aimed threateningly at his manhood.

"WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP ALL READY?? I'M TRYING TO SLEEP OVER HERE!!" Hinata turned around to see Naruto in polka-dot pj's with a doggy nightcap.

"Sorry, Naruto-kun. We were just-_playing_ with the boys. Playing 'Ninja Interrogator'." Naruto sighed and walked back to his sleeping bag. When he was sound asleep, Kenisha cut Lee and Neji down from the tree and sat next to Lee. By that time, the rest of the gang had decided that sleep was needed. Everyone was breathing softly, the only other noise was the small fire in the center of the group.

"I am sorry Kenisha-tenshi. I should not have done such a stupid thing. It is just when you began talking about our relationship...I just needed to know." Kenisha put his face in her hands.

"It's not your fault, and I know that...I know that you didn't mean to."

Lee sighed. "I want to accomplish three things while I am still alive."

"What are they," Kenisha asked. She leaned on him and raised her arms above her head and wrapped them around Lee's neck.

"I want to defeat Iwagakure and bring peace to our village. I also want to marry you. And so I can do more of the third thing."

"That was three things, but nevermind. What's the next one," Kenisha asked eagerly, turning to him. Lee put her face in his hands and held her close. **(Me: GET READY; THIS IS ME AND LEE'S LEMON!! Emily: HOLY SHIT, COVER YOUR EYES!! SKIP IT, SKIP IT!!!)**

"This." He kissed her and pulled her into him to deepen the kiss. Then Kenisha wrapped her arms around his neck and he licked her bottom lip for entrance into her mouth. She obliged, and they had a battle of dominance inside each other's mouths. Lee began to lift up Kenisha's shirt and she ran her fingers down his back. They kissed passionately until they needed air. After they took a breath the two kissed again, and Lee had successfully lifted Kenisha's shirt above her head, getting full view of the chocolate brown bra underneath. He smiled and growled like his tiger summoning, his erection growing under his black cloth pants.

"A little excited, now aren't we," Kenisha said seductively, unbuttoning his shirt to show his toned chest. She ran her fingers across it, causing him to shiver. She eyed his scars, tracing them with her forefinger.

"All of these scars are from you protecting me," she said softly, and then licked one of them. Lee shivered but then welcomed his fiancée's tongue on his scars, telling her about each one as she traced them with her tongue, slowly and precisely.

He leaned into her again, kissing her as his hands ran up and down her back. He felt the hooks of her bra and began to unclasp them. Kenisha gasped during the kiss when she felt the slightly cold air on her now exposed breasts. She hastily covered them, blushing. It didn't work though. Her enormous cleavage showed through her arms.

"Kenisha-tenshi, even if you tried, you cannot cover your breasts. They are too damn big," Lee said, removing her hands and began to suckle on the right one while kneading the left one. Kenisha cried out softly in ecstasy. Lee grinned and decided to give her a little more grief. He bit down softly on the nipple and began to roll it between his teeth.

"L-Lee-koishi!!" Kenisha gasped, and she felt his erection throbbing between her legs, as if wanting to be released. Kenisha smirked wolfishly. She moved her hands away from his chest and let them creep down to Lee's pants, hooking the lining of them between two fingers. "Prepare to experience the wolf in action," Kenisha whispered and slipped his pants and boxers off in one fluid motion and threw them to the side. Lee got up from her chest and pouted.

"That is not fair, you are not naked yet," he whined, pointing at Kenisha's pants. Kenisha smirked.

"Well, if you want them off, take them off." Lee grinned at her with a tiger-like smile. Kenisha lifted her hands from her pants and let her fiancée rip them off her. Literally.

'_It's a good thing that I have a change of clothes,'_ she thought as he threw her shreds of pants aside. "Well, what now," Lee asked, leaning against the tree. Kenisha bent down until she was nearly level with Lee's cock. Then she did the unexpected: She put her mouth over it and began to suck.

Lee groaned. "It feels….so….good……Kenisha-tenshi.…" Kenisha smiled, satisfied with what she was giving her fiancée so much pleasure. Finally, Lee thought it was time to take Kenisha's innocence.

He gently slid his erection from his fiancée's mouth and she looked at him questioningly. "What's the problem, Lee-kioshi? Should I go faster?" Lee shook his head.

"Iie, Kenisha-tenshi. It is time for us to blossom from our innocence." Kenisha gasped as Lee positioned himself at her dripping entrance.

"I will start it slow; tell me if I am hurting you," he said and gently slid himself inside her. Problem was the only thing that Kenisha had ever had up herself was a tampon.**(Emily: LIES!!! Me: ARE NOT!!!)** And Lee was about 5 times as big and way longer.

"Sssssss…..Ah!" Kenisha was trying desperately to keep the tears brimming over her eyelids from falling. No luck. Lee looked up and saw her crying softly. Then he noticed the blood coming out of her. _'Did I do that?'_

"Kenisha-tenshi, are you okay?" He began to slide himself out of her, and the friction caused Kenisha to gasp in delight. Lee still thought something was wrong. "Am I--"

"Iie, Lee-koishi--that again!" Lee did so and earned another gasp of pleasure and a moan from Kenisha.

She dragged her tongue up his body until she was level with his ear. She licked the earlobe tentatively and begged. "_Faster_……_harder_……" Lee got a mad glint in his eye.

"You got it," he growled and thrust into her roughly, causing her to gasp in ecstasy again. He moved backward and forward, going in hard on every thrust. After a few minutes of high speed thrusts, Kenisha began to rock her hips against him. She was nearing her orgasm. Lee still had something left in him, but decided to let it all out in one gigantic session of thrusts. So he reached for his backpack and grabbed a small bottle of sake. Kenisha smiled.

"Gonna go wild on me, huh?" Lee nodded and gave her a bottle and he downed his bottle in one gulp. Little red marks appeared on both of their cheeks and Lee groaned. Kenisha kissed his cheeks and let her tongue linger there, whispering things she'd do to him in his ear.

"Do you want me to come before you?" Kenisha shook her head.

"Then do not tempt me," he said and began to thrust again, just this time much faster and harder than before. Kenisha was rocking her hips, her fingernails were gouging into his back. She was arching into him and screaming his name by now. **(Me: How the hell are you guys asleep with all of this going on!!! He's fucking me, for God's sake!! Emily: You guys didn't hear us-- TenTen: Actually Emily, yes we did. You were just too tired to realize it.)**

"LEE-KOISHI!!!" Lee was at the peak of his orgasm and screamed her name as well.

"KENISHA-TENSHI!!!" He came inside her and the hot white cum overflowed and poured out of Kenisha's entrance, into Kenisha's waiting hand. She licked it thoughtfully, letting it drip through her fingers. Kenisha had come all over his shaft, all of her womanly juices getting slid off of it by Lee's fingers, which he licked hungrily.

"That…was the best," Kenisha breathed, "And I want to do it again." Lee looked up, shocked.

"Well, what are we going to use this time?" Kenisha grinned. She asked Lee to get her bag and she sifted through it, stopping when she came upon her desired item: the hot sauce that was commonly used in curry.

"Oh Kami……You are not serious?" Kenisha grinned wildly.

"If I wasn't, I'd bust out the rice and feed the others. Now turn over and let me work," Kenisha said, unscrewing the cap.

"Fuck yeah…," Lee said as he the hot sauce was poured on him. It felt cool against his skin, and as it was rubbed all over him, he got many tingling sensations. "Where the hell did you learn to exact such pleasures, Kenisha-tenshi?" Kenisha smirked.

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me, but since you asked….Emily gave me one of the porn tapes that Sasuke had in his room since she knew her kids would get to it. It's from the Icha Icha series." Lee smiled.

"Those kids….you have to love them-OH MY GOD!!!" Kenisha had been slowly sliding her tongue down Lee's stomach, taking the sauce off of the places she licked, until she reached his cock. She started slow, touching her tongue to the head of his cock a couple times and then skipped down to his shaft, dragging her tongue up and down it. Lee was nearing his climax already, and it was only the first few minutes. Kenisha noticed this and passed him the hot sauce.

"Go ahead; have some fun with me while your monster of a cock will let you," she whispered seductively. He dripped some of the sauce onto her body and rubbed it in a clockwise motion. He wanted to take it slow, but Kenisha wasn't willing to let him.

"Can't your fun be faster? I want to have you in me again. More like now," she whined. Lee smirked at her deviously.

"If you want it, you have to work for it," he said, stroking the valley in between her breasts with a hot sauce-covered finger. Then he licked the trail up, kissing her roughly. Kenisha tasted the hot sauce in her mouth. While they kissed, Lee dipped his finger in the hot sauce bottle again and rubbed it on Kenisha's nipples. Kenisha gasped from the sudden sensation and arched into Lee. She was nearing her climax. Lee smirked and suckled on her nipples, moving from one to the other in quick succession. After he was satisfied, he dipped two of his fingers into the hot sauce one last time and stuck his fingers up her drenched sex hole.

"You're seriously gonna finger-fuck me?"

"Yeah."

"Then I wouldn't have it any other way." Lee then pushed his fingers up and down, letting the juices from his fiancée drip into his hand. Kenisha moaned.

"Lee-kioshi….uhhh….." He licked off the mess and kissed her. She tasted herself in her mouth. He let one hand fondle her right breast while the other went to her sex hole and finger-fucked her until Kenisha was panting underneath him.

"GET IN ME, NOW," she screamed and Lee shoved himself into her, letting himself come inside of her. Kenisha came all over him and let Lee go limp on top of her.

After they licked up every bit of cum they could find they lay next to each other, breathless. Lee pulled up his sleeping bag and they squeezed into it.

Kenisha cuddled next to her fiancée and he wrapped a protective arm over her shoulders. "Sukidesu, Lee-koishi," she said, snuggling into Lee's neck.

"Sukidesu, Kenisha-tenshi," Lee said, rubbing his cheek to her's. Then they closed their eyes and fell asleep underneath the crescent moon.

* * *

"Holy shit…" 

"I can't believe it either…."

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE?!!!"

"Don't tell me…"

"Yeah…"

"……."

The other had woken up early while Lee and Kenisha slept off their wild night. They woke up to the sound of Emily's screaming.

"I CAN'T POSSIBLY UNDERSTAND-ON A MISSION?!! COME ON!!!!!!!"

Lee groaned and Kenisha shifted in her sleep. "Ugh….why can't you just shut up?" Lee pulled the covers off him and turned over, so his head was out of the light. Kenisha in turn shivered and reached for the covers, snuggling into Lee once more. "God…it is so hot here….." Lee turned over again.

Emily gave them a death glare. "OH, I'M NOT SHUTTING UP!!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID??!!!"

Kenisha's eyes shot open as she remembered what she and Lee did last night.

"Lee-koishi, get up!!! They know!!" Lee shot up and immediately got back down, covering Kenisha and himself with the covers. Sasuke chuckled.

"Couldn't wait to get her, could you Lee?" Lee scowled at him. Kenisha hastily hid under the covers and dug herself into Lee's chest.

"Dammit Kenisha-nee-chan, get out of his chest now!!"

"NEVER!!!!"

"I'M GONNA PULL ON YOUR PONYTAIL AND MAKE YOU COME OUT!!!!!!!!"

Emily was just about to do so when they heard Katie scream. Everyone turned around to see a bloodstained sleeping bag where Yamamoto was sleeping. He was nowhere in sight.

"YAMATO-KIOSHI!!!!!!!"

* * *

"We're nearing the enemy village; be on your guard. Over." Hinata had given everybody radio transmitters so they could keep in touch while they searched for a way in. Hinata was keeping tabs on everybody with her Byakugan while Neji and TenTen were disabling traps set for intruders. The two Kimochi cousins just wanted to rush into the village, so Hinata had to keep tabs on them too. Katie just wandered around near the outside of Hinata's peripheral vision, not really searching for a way in; probably crying inside for the kidnapping of her husband. 

_"Kenisha to Hinata, Lee and I have found a way in.--Wait, there are ninja here--Oh sh--"_ The signal was lost. Hinata tried to get the signal back but heard nothing. _'Uh oh...'_

"Neji, TenTen, come with me and give Kenisha and Lee some help. They're 230 yards east of the East Gate. Over."

_"Got it.. Over."_

"I thought we were trying to _sneak_ in, not notify the whole village of our position," Lee yelled over the yells of various jutsu. He couldn't move as fast as he would've because of last night, but it was still fast enough so the enemy couldn't dodge his attacks.

"I know; it's as if they knew we were here! Water Style: Cascading Streams!!" Water fell and engulfed the enemy Shinobi but some of them jumped and ran on top of the water. "Shit! I hate it when Chakra is used against me." Kenisha wasn't moving well either, but she was worse off. Her legs were hardly movable, so she had to rely on her katanas to do most of the work. She hated being this weak. _'But then again, you can't get pleasure without pain,_' she reminded herself.

"Don't worry, help has arrived!" TenTen jumped in front of Kenisha and said," Let me handle this." She took out her scroll and held it beside her. "Just remember; you were defeated by TenTen Hyuuga, weapon's mistress of Konoha," she declared to the Iwa ninja. There was a puff of smoke and TenTen shot out of it holding a strange looking set of kunai. She threw them and they split into three spikes and circled her enemies.

"This is my new jutsu; enjoy! Spikes of Everlasting Pain!" The spikes then split into hundreds of smaller spikes and hit all the vital points on the Iwa Shinobi. They all died a quick death; she landed on the ground.

"Whoa, TenTen, that jutsu kicks major ass! Way to go!" TenTen shrugged.

"When all you have to train with is a man that spins in circles to kill people, you've got to improvise. Nothing on you, Neji-koishi!" Neji was looking down in defeat. Hinata and Naruto had just arrived to the scene and Hinata put on an angry expression.

"Number One: That was a stupid stunt you just pulled!! Number Two: Naruto actually found a better way in. So let's go."

* * *

**Me: That was fuckin' awesome!!**

**Lee: HELL YEAH IT WAS!!!**

**Emily: NEVERMIND THAT, YAMATO HAS BEEN CAPTURED ADN I AHVEN'T SEEN MY KIDS IN DAYS, SO SHUT IT!!**

**Sasuke: -inside tower- HURRY THE HELL UP, YOU GUYS!!**

**Please Review!!**


	8. Trouble in the Tower and Tsunade Speaks

**Me: This chapter is awesome in my opinion! But then again, I wrote this...**

**Hinata: Get to the god damn point.**

**Me: Fine damn...

* * *

**

**Chapter Seven**

"I _hate _sewers! I thought you said this was a _better _way in!"

"TenTen-nee-chan, shut up. And it is; this sewer leads right to the Tsuchikage's personal bathroom, so we can get in from there."

"You suck!" The group was crawling through the sewers and wasn't liking one bit of it.

"OH MY GOD, something hard just brushed past me!!! Eeeeewwww," Kenisha screamed.

"Shut up you two; they'll here us," Hinata whispered. Naruto, Lee, and Neji were farther ahead and found the way out.

"Ok, everybody listen up. This is the drain to the bathroom's bath, so we'll have to make it a little bigger to fit all of us. Let's get to work!" The girls gave them glares.

"ARE YOU SAYING WE'RE FAT?!"

"Shhhhh...no, I'm saying that the hole is too small to fit anybody through. So help us make the hole wider," said Naruto hurriedly; careful not to make them mad again. Everyone took out a kunai and began chipping the hole.

"Wouldn't this be a lot easier if I used a bomb?" TenTen said after 10 minutes.

"No, you'd blow the place up," was Naruto's reply.

"Why can't I use a water jutsu and make it look like the water's draining, but while that's happening, we're going inside." Kenisha suggested.

"That plan is crazy enough to work; but how are you going to do that?" Kenisha cracked her knuckles and smirked. "TenTen wasn't the only one to brush up on her jutsu."

Everyone had backed about 7 feet from Kenisha, though the space there was cramped. Kenisha did some quick handsigns and shouted, "Water Style: Vortex Imprisonment!" There was a gurgling sound above them and then water began to filter out of the small hole. It's just that the hole wasn't small anymore. It got bigger from the speed of the cycling water.

"Okay, everyone listen up: When I rotate the water direction, it'll suck us up and bring us into the bathroom. But you have to jump in and hold your breath as soon as that happens, so gather 'round!" They did as she said and after a few moments they were sucked into the whirlpool, coming out the other end. When the water stopped circling, everyone had reached the surface; except Naruto.

"I thought I told him to hold his breath, idiot." She dove in after him, only to find him stuck in the drain. _'This boy is real stupid,'_ she thought. When Kenisha pulled him out, Naruto shot to the surface. Kenisha followed him and fell upon a heartwarming sight.

"Ke-chan!"

"Emily-chan! Katie-chan!" They gave each other hugs, though when Kenisha hugged Katie, Katie wouldn't let go. "Uh…Katie-chan….can't breathe….." While everyone stared, Kenisha explained.

"So you mean to tell me that you two followed--"

"We were so not!"

"She's right. We did follow, but took the safer road...not after what happened..." Everyone could tell that inside Katie was weeping; she could hardly stop shaking in anger and sadness. Kenisha looked down and Lee put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Everything will be okay now that you have found your family. By the way, just to spread the news, I am Kenisha's fiancée." Emily and Katie burst into laughter.

"Oh. My. God. You can't be serious!"

"You're still with him?! After what happened yesterday at the hotsprings?!"

" I TOLD YOU NOT TO TALK ABOUT THAT--"

"I DON'T CARE!!--"

"Oh yeah?" Lee pulled Kenisha into a kiss then Kenisha wrapped her hands around his neck. They broke apart when Katie and Emily were successfully barfing in the water.

Emily sighed. "I hate it when you two do that in front of us!!"

"Yeah, it was bad enough when you guys were young, but this!!"

"WHY THE HELL ARE YOU HERE??!!" Neji had obviously gotten tired of being in the background.**(TenTen: Welcome to my world when I was in the anime. Kenisha: Dude, I know your pain. I'M NOT EVEN IN THE GOD DAMN ANIME!!)**

"We just fuckin' told you! Yamato was captured by the Tsuchikage and is being tortured for info. So we're here to bust into that torture chamber and beat some major old guy ass!!" Katie cleared her throat and Emily shut up.

"And we're gonna need all of our elements to do it," she said slowly. Hinata stepped in.

"Wait a minute; how come there's no one coming after us; we've been here for at least 5 minutes!"

"I sent Sasuke after them," Emily said, proud of her husband's awesome Uchiha strength. **(Hermione: I have an Uchiha too… Emily: GOD DAMMIT!!!)**

"We'll have to end this violently if we don't hurry up and get out of here, dobe." said a voice behind them. Everyone turned around and Naruto gasped.

"SASUKE!!"

"Yes, who else would it be? By the way, Emi-tenshi, we need to get the hell out of he--" He was cut off by a kunai heading toward Emily's head, which he deflected with his sword.

"FUCK!! They found us!!"

"Well no shit, Sasu-koishi!!! WHY THE HELL DID YOU LEAVE THEM ALIVE IN THE FIRST PLACE??!!!"

"I REALLY DON'T KNOW ANYMORE!!"

"HEY DUMBASSES, IF YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR KIDS AGAIN, GET THE HELL MOVING," TenTen yelled, throwing various weapons behind her as she did so. She fell about 10 enemy ninja, but more kept coming.

* * *

"Auntie Sakura, how long does it take to beat up an old guy?"

"Very long, considering who this old guy is, Sin." Sin pouted and plopped back in her bed.

Sakura smiled. "Its ok Sin, they're gonna come back and win the war, okay?" Sin smiled and Sakura pulled the bed coers over the little girl's calm form. Ino knocked softly on the door and Sakura motioned her to come inside.

"How is she?"

"She's gonna be okay for now, at least until she asks when her parents are gonna be back," Sakura sighed, getting up from the side of the bed. "How's Natsuma?"

Ino groaned. "That's the problem. He isn't here." Sakura's eyes widened. "_What?!"_

Ino shushed her and lead Sakura downstairs into the living room. "I know. I think he had a melt down and went out the window or something, because he isn't here."

"Well then, we have to find him!" They got up and ran to the door and just as they were about to open it, it opened itself, revealing Tsunade, Shizune, and a knocked-out Natsuma.

"You're lucky we found him--"

"What happened to him?!"

"I WAS GETTING TO THAT!! Anyway, he was using some sort of jutsu over at the gates of Konoha; mind you, it looked fuckin' crazy and bad ass at the same time."

"What was he doing?"

Tsunade took a deep breath and then said,"He was using what he called the Kimochigan."

* * *

**Emily and Sasuke: THATS OUR BOY!! **

**Everyone else: The fuck? WHY THE HELL ARE YOU CELEBRATING? HE'S KNOCKED-OUT!!**

**Emily and Sasuke: Oh...**

**Please Review!!**


	9. Fight Back! Don't Go! FLASHBACK TIME!

**Naruto: GET READY FOR ASS KICKING!!**

**Me: The saddest flashback in history is about to ensue..get ready for the angst...**

**Emily: Emo today, aren't we?**

**TenTen: And like Sasuke isn't!!!**

**sasuke: I'M NOT, DAMMIT!!

* * *

**

**Chapter Eight**

"I'm really sorry, okay," Sasuke said, running alongside Emily, who was focusing on not burning the entire Tower to the ground.

"Wow--you look--_well,_" Hinata shouted over the sound of pounding footsteps on the stone floor. They stopped around a corner while the ninja went the other way.

"Shut up, Hinata-san. By the way...WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE," Sasuke yelled as the ninja found out that they were not chasing the Konoha ninja and went after them again.

"YOU JUST SAID THAT, SASU-KOISHI!!!" The group followed him without a second thought; though Hinata was getting more and more irritated by him making commands.

"So this means you _didn't_ defeat the enemies I told you to?" said Emily with an evil glare. When Sasuke got a look of fear in his eyes, Naruto decided to change the subject.

"So does this mean you defeated Orochimaru?" Naruto yelled as they ran down various empty halls.

"Yeah, but I didn't take care of Itachi yet; I'm gonna need your help defeating him." The group neared a gigantic door that Neji assumed to be the Tsuchikage's royal chamber. But when TenTen blasted the door open, it was revealed to be a torture chamber.

"Oh. My. God. Yamato-koishi!!" Katie rushed to her fallen husband and embraced him gingerly. TenTen, Neji, and Kenisha were busy making a barricade out of water, spikes and Chakra. They hoped it would hold.

"Yama-koishi how did this happen to you," Katie said in a hopeless tone.

"It happened because the Tsuchikage is a hopeless case," Sasuke said in a matter-of-fact tone," and because of the instruments of torture in the room." TenTen glared at him.

"I'm getting _real_ tired of your smart ass attitude! If this-"

"TenTen just please--be quiet. Where's Hinata?" Katie's voice was barely over a whisper.

"I'm right here," Hinata said, kneeling next to her.

"Could you please heal him?"

"I'll do what I can." Green Chakra emitted from her hands into Yamato's chest. "He seems to have a few broken ribs…and a severed ligament, by the looks of it. Wait…he's got his left arm broken in two places." Katie gasped and tears began to fall all over her husband's chest. She knew that it was near hopeless that he'd be getting up in the near future.

"His legs are severely bruised and her right ankle has been shattered. I can't heal all of this on my own; but I can make it so her pain is short lived." Hinata put her hands on Yamato's head and they turned bright green. Then she continued to move down his body toward his other injuries and patched them up as well.

"The wounds will bring pain to him with any prolonged movement, so we'll just keep him in this position they're completely healed." The two other Kimochi cousins watched in concern as their brother/cousin-in-law stirred and opened his eyes.

"Wh--What the hell are you doing here...where's my family? Wh--who are you?" Katie pushed her glasses further along her nose and smiled through her tears.

"Isn't it obvious? I'm your wife. But the men who captured you aren't. And neither are the 30 ninja outside this door." Yamamoto shot up despite his injuries.

"What the hell are we sitting here for then? Let's kick some ass and get some sweet revenge!!" He turned to his wife. "Gomen nasai, Katie-hime. Sukidesu. Forever."

"I'm with ya on that one," Emily declared. As soon as they ran to the door, they were knocked back by a barrier. A tall old man in a high collared coat stepped through the barrier and laughed maniacally. He wagged his index finger at them.

"Ah, ah, ah, my young friends. You can't leave until I'm done with you. Unless you want to _die _of course!! MUUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yamamoto was the first to speak.

"Son of a bitch broke my god damn arm."

* * *

_'Lee-koishi...Why did you do it? I can't do this.' _Kenisha was rocking herself on the spot as she waited for the others to say something. They were outside the Tower, but one person wasn't with them.

Lee.

Kenisha was ready to cry, but didn't allow her tears to fall. She knew that Lee wouldn't want her crying over him. So she leaned against the rock behind her and slowly slid down it, the tears that she tried so hard to suppress streaming down her face as if she had cast a water jutsu on herself. And that she did, making a small blue dome of crystal water around her so she was concealed from view. Inside the dome it was raining, so it was as if she was crying too.

For at that moment she was remembering that terrible day...

**Battle in the Torture Chamber**

**_"Son of a bitch broke my god damn arm." The old man had stepped into the feeble light that the barrier gave off to reveal the Tsuchikage's wizened face. His other ninjas were banging and pounding on the other side of the barrier; they couldn't get through for fear of killing themselves._**

**_"I need your elemental jutsu my dears. Yes, yes, I need all of you for my plan to take over the Five Great Shinobi villages; after that I shall dispose of you. So step aside, boys." As he was talking, Lee and Sasuke had stepped in front of Kenisha and Emily, while Yamato were guarded by Katie, TenTen, and Neji._**

_**"I'm not going to abandon my comrades, and I'm sure that they would decline your offer," Sasuke declared. The Tsuchikage shook his head.**_

_**"Now, now, my dear boy, what I said was not a request; it was an order!" He got ready to attack, but TenTen got the picture and shot a volley of kunai at him, only for it to be blocked by a wall of earth.**_

**_"That won't work!" He did some handsigns and screeched, "Earth Style: Stalactite Prison!" Stone spikes erupted from the ground around the four. _**

**_It knocked out Katie and reduced Yamamoto to his knees, whilst Neji and TenTen tried to fight it off, but were losing. "Oh, almost forgot to mention: My Stalactite Prison sucks the Chakra from your body!"_**

**_"Not for long," Kenisha yelled over the battlements,"Water Style: Impervious Flood!!" Water rose from her feet and arched into a wave, crashing into the spikes, breaking them. The Tsuchikage applauded._**

**_"So, _you're_ the one with the water techniques," he spat at Kenisha. "For what it's worth, I'm impressed. I think I'll need that jutsu of yours the _most_!!" He charged at her, but was blocked by Lee._**

**_"You cannot take her or her cousins. Their place is with us, not with you. So if you do not want your ass kicked, leave my fiancée _alone_! Leaf Hurricane!!" He sent a spiraling kick at him, but it didn't connect. _**

**_"Earth Style: Meteorite Armor," Tsuchikage screeched. "Do you really think that _Taijutsu_ can stop me?! Oh my God, that's laughable!!" _**

_**"Is it?" Lee inquired. His enemy's eyes widened.**_

_**The armor was slowly crumbling away from the force of Lee's kick. "Let her help you!" Sasuke called.**_

_**"As you wish," Lee replied. **_

_**"Ready?" **_

**_"Yeah," Emily nodded and bit her thumb and drew blood. "Summoning Jutsu!!" Smoke rose from the spot she threw her hand down on and from it slithered a gigantic flaming two-headed cobra. "Say hello to my little friend, Elapid!!" Elapid reared his heads and hissed at the Tsuchikage. _**

**"You know Emily; he doesn't seem much of a meal. Why did you summon me here, if not for food?"**

_**"I summoned you here to help me kill this bitch, cuz he threatened to kill us all. So sick 'em boy!!" **_

**"As you wish." _Elapid struck at his master's enemy, but his other head was encased in earth. _**

**_"Did you _really_ think that a mere _lizard_ could defeat a Kage powerful as I?" Emily laughed. _**

**_"You're forgetting his other head!" As soon as the Tsuchikage turned his head to face the snake, he got injected with neurotoxin._**

**_"Arrrrgghhhhh!! That burns!! Or it would...if it _hurt_..." _**

_**"What the hell is that supposed to mean?! That attack was supposed to burn your nerves from the inside out," Sasuke yelled.**_

**_"Emphasis on_ supposed to_, my boy." Sasuke gasped. _**

**_"Did he just call me _boy_?"_**

**_"How about you just _shut up_, and help me destroy this freak? Right Hinata?" _**

**_"Hai." Naruto and Hinata had returned from watching the battle from the side lines. "Byakugan!" Hinata charged at the Tsuchikage and sent Chakra into his partially destroyed armor, blasting it apart._**

**_"Now move quickly," Naruto called to her. Hinata obliged, and went to Neji and TenTen, who were recuperating from the Stalactite Prison jutsu._**

_**Meanwhile, Naruto was turning to his fox demon side, complete with two tails. "Now you die, Tsuchikage!!" Naruto growled. **_

**_"So, there really _is_ a demon amongst the Hidden Leaf Village. I'm going to _love_ finding out how to _use_ you to conquer it!!"_**

**_"In your sick fantasies!!" Naruto charged at him, but the Tsuchikage erected a chakra barrier around the fox container._**

_**"That will keep you in place until I'm ready to deal with you, because at the moment I want the Kimochi cousins." He pointed at the group. Lee had had enough. **_

_**"This has gone far enough. Everyone, take the girls and go. You cannot be here for what I am about to do." Kenisha stepped in front of him. **_

**_"Lee-kioshi, you can't!! You just can't!! Think of what it will do to you this time!!" _**

**_"What? What is he trying to do?!" Sasuke and Emily asked together. _**

_**Neji, TenTen, Naruto, and Hinata knew exactly what she meant.**_

**_"Lee-koishi you could die if you use that technique; I could lose you!!" The Tsuchikage stood there listening, searching for a weak spot. Lee put a hand on Kenisha's shoulder. _**

**_"Kenisha-tenshi, __Sukidesu__, and you know that I will never let anyone hurt you, right?" Kenisha nodded. _**

**_"Hai, demo--" _**

**_"Then onegai, go with them, and be safe, okay? I cannot do this knowing that you are going to experience pain." Lee let go of her shoulder and gave her a kiss. _**

_**"Do not worry, I shall come back." But Kenisha was determined to make him stop Kenisha grasped him tightly, some fresh tears falling into his shirt as he tried to push her away.**_

_**"You're not going to do this; you're going to escape with us!! I love you too much for that!! Lee-kioshi, you have something other than me that you need to be here for!!" She placed her hands on her lower stomach, and Lee noticed a small bulge.**_

"_**Do not tell me…" Lee's eyes widened.**_

"_**Hai, Lee-koishi!! Onegai, don't go!! If not for me…..if not for me…." She paused and looked into his eyes. They were still the same dark eyes she looked into every day, the ones she trusted with her life. But they had a sadness mixed in their dark irises, as if he was making a hard choice in his head. **_

"_**If not for me, than stay for the child you made with me when we proclaimed our loves to the stars above…stay for the child, Lee-kioshi!!!" Lee put his head down and let his bangs fall into his face, obscuring his eyes. But Kenisha knew he was still thinking about what he was going to do.**_

"_**Kenisha-tenshi, sayonara….."**_

"_**No Lee-koishi!! I won't be able to survive without you with me. You need to stay with us; with me!! Don't you remember your promise? And the vows that you said to me when we decided to get married? And the vows I said to you?! DO YOU EVEN CARE??!!!" She was shaking him now, twisting her arms around his neck as she held him as close to her as she could.**_

"_**I do care, Kenisha-tenshi, that's why I must do this. Yakusoku wa oboete iru no, Kenisha-tenshi. Wasurete ima nai no. But because of those vows that I made, must leave you. Gomen nasai…."**_

"_**Iie, Lee-koishi!! You can't!! Wagarimasen….DOUSHITE?!!"**_

_**Lee gestured to Neji and TenTen, and they pried Kenisha from Lee, leading her to the hole they made in the wall. By this time, the barrier around Naruto had broken; he had reverted back to his original form; Hinata picked him up and brought him to the hole. The Tsuchikage was getting tired of watching. **_

_**"How touching; you really love her, don't you?"**_

_**"Shut up, you bastard!! SEVENTH GATE, RELEASE!!!!!!"**_

_**"YAMETEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!" Kenisha screamed from the outside, but it was not heard. Lee's body was changing drastically, his dead skin cells were being removed, his skin was turning red, and his power and stamina were increased to an alarming rate. The Tsuchikage was dumbstruck at what he was witnessing. **_

_**"His strength; it's been increased. I CAN SEE HIS CHARKA, but I can't see him!! But that won't be a problem..." Everyone heard a loud crash coming from inside the Tower as they ran away.**_

_**It was nightfall before they finally stopped running. There had been crashes, bangs, and explosions coming from the Tower since they left, and Kenisha could hear Lee proclaim things about never giving up, or about always protecting his comrades or that he will always love Kenisha, because she was his everything. Then they heard Lee's piercing scream.**_

_**As soon as that happened, Kenisha had bolted toward the Tower. But she was stopped almost instantly by the others. Kenisha tried to get back a couple times more, but was always restrained.**_

_**She heard Lee scream again, and just turned her head, covering her ears. She hated hearing the one she loved scream, especially if it was a scream of pain that he had gotten because of her.**_

**End of Flashback**

"Kenisha-nee-chan..."

"TenTen-tenshi, I don't think it's wise to talk to her right now," Neji said, holding her back.

"No Neji-san, I need somebody to talk to," Kenisha spoke up. Neji nodded.

"Alright; then I'll leave you to it." He walked away, but not too far.

"TenTen-nee-chan...What would you have done," Kenisha asked softly. TenTen put her arm around Kenisha's shoulders.

"I would've done the same thing, and if that didn't work, I would've tried to stay by him through the end. It's okay, I know Lee, and he would _never _leave any of us behind. _Never_." She gave Kenisha's shoulders a squeeze.

"But this guy...he's _unreal_. If he was able to capture Yamamoto out from under the village's nose…he's more powerful than we can ever hope to defeat." TenTen's eyes widened.

"B-But I don't get it…why is he that formidable? I thought that in the past it was _fun_ to kick his ass. What happened to make him the way he is?!" TenTen was shaking Kenisha now, desperate for info.

"You don't have to choke me," Kenisha replied softly, "Anyway, Yamato is one of the ANBU, and did you see the injuries on him? That bastard wasn't able to do that to us before. He must've gained some new power or something……or someone's soul…."

TenTen sighed. "Great!! Just fucking perfect!! He's got some bad-ass new power that can defeat even one of the ANBU Black Ops and now he's--oh God, Gomen nasai!! Oh my God..." Kenisha nodded solemnly.

"That was one of the reasons why I didn't want him to do the jutsu, but being as stubborn as he is, he did it anyway. First the sex, now this. That idiot--" Naruto was walking toward them so they stopped talking. He kneeled down and looked her directly in the eyes.

"We're gonna get Lee-san back, Kenisha-nee-chan. You can count on it, cuz I never go back on my word, that's my nindo!!" He was standing up, his hand to his chest, staring towards the sky.

"Lee used to say that…Doushite?" Kenisha got up and jumped into a nearby tree and turned toward the oncoming darkness.

"You seem to know _just_ what to say, don't you? This is the first time that she's had love like this, and now that they're so close to getting married, that dick head decides it's time to battle Lee for conquest of his fiancée. Inside, she's weeping, I can tell. Kenisha-nee-chan just doesn't want to disgrace Lee by crying over him." Naruto glared at her.

"At least I tried to comfort her this time." Kenisha jumped off the tree and onto the ground again, once again enveloping herself in the crystal ball of rain. _'Lee-koishi….why did you do it? I can't do this…or anything else….without you…'_

"Lee-koishi," she muttered as tears ran down her face again. She had failed in making him stay, and now she had failed in keeping her tears inside when he was gone. "Gomen nasai….koishi…."

* * *

_'Kenisha-tenshi...I hope you are safe,'_ Lee thought as the Tsuchikage threw him into the interrogation chamber.

"Tell me where you sent them. Don't make me enjoy this; your jutsu tortured you enough already." This was true; the seventh gate had taken a brutal toll on him. His skin was rubbed raw from the Chakra that was emitted from it and his hands in particular were bruised and cut with small but deep gashes from the bandages he wore, for they had cut into him. His organs were mangled in the most grotesque way where the Tsuchikage had shot him through with his Stalactite Impalement jutsu.

All of the other injuries were too numerous to count for Lee, and he winced at each movement. "I will ask you again: where did you send the Kimochi cousins?!" He spat into Lee's face and kicked him in the side. Lee coughed up blood and spat it in the Tsuchikage's face.

"I am not telling you _shit_, you selfish asshole!!" To this, the Tsuchikage laughed. He slowly wiped the blood off his face and walked to the side of the stone room.

"You _want_ me to you torture you, you insignificant shit!" It wasn't a question, it was an order. He got out a painful-looking set of tools from a desk drawer. "I am going to make you talk: one _painful_ session after the other. Am I correct when I say you saw my wonderful ANBU prisoner when you first arrived here?" Lee didn't answer.

"Fine, we'll do this the hard way and get back to my original question." With that, he took out a spiked mace and brandished it toward Lee. "I shall ask you again: Where did you send the Kimochi cousins?!" Lee didn't respond. The Tsuchikage's eyes widened and he smashed the mace into Lee's right arm. He screamed into the night, his eyes popping out of his sockets in pain. "There's more where that came from!!" He stabbed again, making the hammer go deeper inside of Lee's arm.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

* * *

**Me: -too busy crying to care that the chapter is over-**

**Yamato: SON OF A FUCKING BITCH!!!**

**Katie: Calm down.**

**TenTen and Naruto: LEE, WE'RE GONNA GET YOU BACK FROM THAT BASTARD, JUST HANG ON!!**

**Emily and Sasuke: We miss our kids...**

**Sin and Natsuma: We miss our Mommy and Daddy...**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	10. Fight Again! After Her! HOLY SHIT!

**Me: Forgot to say: Everything in this fanfiction is pre-typed, in case you haven't noticed me updating so fast. So there, I'm done.**

**Sin and Natsuma: KICK SOME ASS, YOU GUYS!!**

**Everyone: YOU GOT IT!!

* * *

**

**Chapter Nine**

"Son of a bitch," Hinata swore. Everyone gaped at her.

"H-Hinata-tenshi, what the--," Naruto began.

"That son of a bitch is torturing poor Lee!! He's torturing him for information on where we are right now." Upon hearing this, Kenisha ran up to Hinata.

"W-What?! Hinata-nee-chan, is Lee-koishi still there? Is he alive? Is he--"

"He won't be alive for long from what I'm seeing," Neji interjected.

"That mace is stuck in him real good." Yamato limped toward Kenisha and tried to put an arm over her shoulder, but Kenisha smacked it away. Tears were in her eyes when she turned to face her cousin-in-law. "This is pretty much all your fault!!"

"My fault," he inquired.

"Yeah, your fault! If you hadn't gotten screwed over by the Tsuchikage in the first place, none of this would have happened--"

"You know full well that he screwed all of us over; our whole fuckin' family!!"

"You're part of the ANBU; you were the only one along with Sai and the rest of your squad that could've defeated him!! But you just had to let Sai go all "recon" mode, didn't you? Now he's dead and his child is going to grow up without a father!!" Yamamoto opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. He had said that Sai should go first, and when he heard screaming he thought that it was just Sai playing a sick trick on them like he always did. But now Ino has to be a widow.

"But now, look at what's happening now!! My fiancée is dying in that hell of a place because we came in to stop the war and had to save the supposed _"hero"_ of said war, even though he just ran away and let his comrade die!!" With no one attempting to stop her, Kenisha ran towards the Tsuchikage's tower.

"Ah shit--Kenisha Daibakufu Kimochi get your ass back here!!" When she did not, Yamamoto sighed and faced the others, who were dumbstruck.

"I've got a _hell of a lot _of explaining to do, don't I?" Naruto nodded.

"Like hell, you do. Why didn't you tell us Kenisha's middle name was Daibakufu **(Great Waterfall)**, and why didn't you tell us that it was your fault that Sai died?!"

"First off, I told Ino and I thought that she would tell you all about it, considering her love of gossip. I guess she didn't want it to get around that her husband's joking around was the cause of his death. Second, I didn't tell you that her middle name Daibakufu because she hates it when we said her full name in front of people she knows, because they laughed at it back in her old village." Yamato then realized that only Naruto, Katie, and Sasuke were listening; the others had gone after Kenisha.

"Ah...I was gonna get into our holiday stories too," Yamamoto yelled as they trailed after the others.

"Shut up for now; we've got lives to save!! Now hurry up," Naruto called from ahead. _'I hope that we're not to late; the asshole,'_ Yamato thought as the four of them hurried after their comrades.

* * *

"I can't see her anymore!! She's gone too far," Neji screamed, "She's gonna get herself killed!!" Emily couldn't take it.

"What the _hell_ does she think she's doing?!!! What in the _hell _have you been teaching her?!" TenTen scowled.

"I guess you've got a short fuse when it comes to keeping your voice down, huh? SHUT YOUR FUCKING MOUTH!!" With that, she went farther ahead, past Neji, and continued to the tower. After TenTen left, Neji rounded on Emily.

"What's with you? Seriously, you'd think by now you'd realize that TenTen-tenshi can't take people that can't shut up!" Emily laughed.

"Then how is she able to cope with Kenisha-nee-chan and be married you?" Neji didn't answer her, probably because he was talking to Katie about what Kenisha would probably do in this type of situation.**(Me: aka fiancée dying at the hands** **of someone who annihilated your clan and is after you so you need to kill that someone and get your fiancée back. TenTen: Damn, hell if I know!!)**

"So you _seriously_ think that she's gonna get super pissed, burst into wherever they are, use some badass jutsu to kick his ass, and then get to the next level with Lee right on the spot? Sorry, but you're a little off on Kenisha's personality. You were to busy crying over your husband when they woke up realizing that we knew what they did at the hot springs. _She hid in his chest. _She hid there until you screamed that Yamamoto was gone." Katie nodded her head.

"I guess you're right. But if she gets him somewhere safe and somehow heals his injuries, they're gonna have "We stopped the war and we're gonna get married" sex. And I'm not sure you want to see that."

Neji gasped and relayed TenTen the information. TenTen gasped as well. "We've got to stop them!!"

"Lee-koishi, where are you?! I'm here, don't worry! Lee-koishi?!" Kenisha was running through the darkened hallways of the Tsuchikage's tower.

* * *

"Kenisha-chan, get your _ass_ back here!!" The others had caught up with her.

"No way, Yamamoto! Don't make me hurt you!" Yamato scoffed.

"_I _should be saying that!" He ran after her, but Kenisha just seemed to melt into the darkness. Neji, TenTen, Hinata, and the rest were behind her, but slowing down.

"Stop running, you ass, this is Genjutsu!!" Naruto was immobilized by tendons of stone. "Release!" It was falling away, but none of them had said anything.

"Nii-san..." Yamato's eyes widened.

"Sai-san?!! You always called me "Nii-san"...It is you!!" Sure enough, as soon as Neji and TenTen turned around, he was there. But it wasn't the Sai they used to know. He was dressed in different clothes: no more short shirt and hair; an assassin's suit took its place, along with longer hair.

"Holy shit... I thought you were tortured to death by that bastard!! How'd you get out?!" Sai poked Yamato's forehead and smiled.

"Easy--I used an Ink Clone and ran to find you guys. But when I came back, you all were gone. Besides, I have a dick, unlike Neji." TenTen rounded on him.

"Don't diss husband's enormous cock; I like it very much. So I'd advise you stop before Neji-kioshi kills you." She gestured at a fuming Neji behind her.

"How long is it gonna take to get Bushy-Brow, huh?! Get your asses moving!!" Naruto called from down the hall.

* * *

"You bastard, where have you hidden my fiancée?! ANSWER ME!!!" It was Kenisha, opening door after door, until she reached a large door labeled "Royal Quarters."

"He's got to be in here!!" She busted it open to face a volley of needles.

"Ah shit…" Katanas raised, Kenisha rushed through the storm and ended up in front of: yet _another _door, this time labeled "Restroom: Out of Order due to mass break-in."

_'Yes, I'm close_,' Kenisha thought. She headed in the direction that the group went in and found the torture chamber. Remnants of their colossal battle still remained. "Lee-koishi..." She headed towards a certain crater and examined it. It was where Lee had opened the seventh gate: the gate of shock. She arose from her thoughts when she heard an all too familiar scream through the wall.

"ARRRGGGHHHHH!!"

"LEE-KOISHI!! I'm here, I'm coming!!" she called, beating the wall. Kenisha did some handsigns and yelled, "Water Style: Water Bomb!!" The jutsu blew up a large portion of the tower and obliterated the wall between them, knocking the Tsuchikage back with cold water and Chakra.

"Impudent wench!! How did you get through my Genjutsu?"

Kenisha blinked. "Genjutsu? I didn't notice any...either there wasn't any or you're pretty shitty in that area. Though it wouldn't surprise me in the slightest…" A vein popped in the Tsuchikage's head.

"S-Shut up!! I'm the most powerful man in this village, and soon to be the rest of the 5 Great Shinobi Villages!!!" Kenisha fell into offensive position.

"Enough small talk; Lee-koishi is coming with me, and you can't stop me!" She looked over at her fallen fiancée. He was bleeding everywhere and his gut was torn open with little rock particles clinging to the dying flesh. Lee's long black bangs shielded his eyes from view, but Kenisha knew he was knocked out cold. His chest was barely raising up high enough to let his lungs receive air, so she suspected he had some broken ribs. The place where the mace plowed into his arm was a mess of metal, flesh and blood. She couldn't bear to look at it.

"Lee-koishi…..I should've tried harder to stop you….." Kenisha kneeled down to kiss Lee's lips, but she saw that they were cracked and bleeding, as if someone had left him in the coldest place on Earth for hours. So she kissed his cheek instead. It was cold when she pressed her lips to it. The Tsuchikage laughed as she tried desperately to revive him with her touch.

"It's no use; your little lover is probably at Death's doorstep as we speak. He wouldn't be able to feel your touch if it were the flames that burned him as he stepped into Hell." Kenisha glared up at him, trying to kill him with her look; her eyes grew similar to Hokkaido's again.

"Then you're dead wrong. He will always have my touch and my warmth with him everywhere he goes." Kenisha looked down at her ring. The rain drop diamond was still glinting in the faint light. She could make out the words on the inside of it as she took it off. Kenisha smiled at Lee, and then at the Tsuchikage.

"Because his love for me is as eternal as a rain drop falling at the end of a thunderstorm as the Sun peaks over the dark clouds; never ending. He told me that in his vows, and those words are engraved in the ring that binds his vows." The Tsuchikage chuckled at her words.

"So that's all? I thought you'd prepare some big speech like he did while he was running on his last breath. He kept saying that "No matter what happens to me, my love for her will never cease. And because of that love I will continue to fight. I will fight for my village, my friends, my love, AND MY CHILD!!" It made me gag. But now he won't do much talking now will he?" Kenisha got up and fell back into her offensive stance.

"He will when I kick your wrinkled, old, dick-sucking ass!!"

He laughed. "Try it, you short little bitch!!!"

Kenisha laughed too. "Damn, you're thick. YOU DON'T MESS WITH MY SIZE OR MY FIANCEE!! SO MY WATER WILL EXPLAIN IT TO YOUR ASS IT FREEZES YOUR NERVES!!!" _'But I can't use any water jutsu right now,' _Kenisha thought to herself. She jumped at him and went into a flurry of Taijutsu combinations, but he dodged every one.

"This was the same- _underhanded_--style of combat that your _worthless_ shell of a man used!! I've studied that much of what _he_ does and have _you _all figured out!!" He swiped at Kenisha, but she jumped back.

"You're always forgetting that one _small_ thing, Mr. Dickhead…" A vein popped in the Tsuchikage's head again.

"And…._what_ could that be?" Kenisha sighed. She felt her Chakra grow within her and felt confident enough to gloat in the old man's face.

"_I'm _the one that can use the water jutsu_ and_ I have the Rain Dance Katanas--_Water is Earth's greatest weakness. _And I'm not sure that many men survive getting pierced through the heart with an ice covered katana You picked the wrong bitch's fiancée, you asshole!!" She did a flurry of handsigns and declared," Water Style: dance of the Malice of the Crescent Waterfall--"

"Not so fast, Kenisha-chibi!!"

A blast of wind blew into the room and blinded her. In front of her stood Hermione and Itachi, who stood in offensive positions, defending the Tsuchikage.

"HOLY SHIT, NOT--" Itachi grabbed Kenisha's neck and pushed her up against the wall.

"Mangekyou Sharingan!!"

Inside the Sharingan World

"_**Where the hell did you take me, Itachi-**__**teme**__**??!!!" Kenisha was standing alone in a red and black world. There was blood everywhere, of whom she didn't know. She felt the ground shake underneath her feet and she was in the Tsuchikage's torture chamber; the place where they fought and the last place she saw Lee.**_

_**The remnants of their battles were detailed perfectly, as if Itachi had taken them from her mind. Then she saw his eyes in the wall. **_

"_**You will be here for 96 hours." Itachi's voice resounded throughout the blood red world. "Your time starts now….."**_

_**Then his eyes disappeared, leaving Kenisha all alone again. Then beside her, she saw herself and Lee. The two were smiling, laughing happily. Kenisha smiled slightly at the sight but then remembered that Lee was actually in intense pain, being tortured at the Tsuchikage's feet. Because she couldn't stop him from fighting the one who took away almost everything from her.**_

_**As soon as that realization passed through her mind, the two people beside her turned into herself pleading with Lee; trying to keep him with her.**_

"_**Kenisha-tenshi, sayonara….." Kenisha saw the pain in Lee's eyes, and then realized that Lee was crying as he pried himself away from the one he loved; the one that holds his child; the one that loved him and needed him even more than he needed her.**_

"_**No Lee-koishi!! I won't be able to survive without you with me. You need to stay with us; with me!! Don't you remember your promise? And the vows that you said to me when we decided to get married? And the vows I said to you?! DO YOU EVEN CARE??!!!" The Kenisha next to Lee was shaking him now, twisting her arms around his neck as she held him as close to her as she could. Yet Lee still slipped out of her grasp, like smoke in her hands.**_

"_**I do care, Kenisha-tenshi, that's why I must do this. Yakusoku wa oboete iru no, Kenisha-tenshi. Wasurete ima nai no. But because of those vows that I made, must leave you. Gomen nasai…." Kenisha ran to them and pleaded with the Lee in front of her along with herself.**_

"_**Iie, Lee-kioshi!! You can't!! You don't know what you're going to do to yourself!!! You don't know what you're going to do to me!!!" Lee left her arms and began to turn around to the Tsuchikage, who had just appeared a few yards in front of the three.**_

"_**Wagarimasen!!!! DOUSHITE?!!" The other Kenisha disappeared, leaving the real Kenisha there to cry for her fiancée as he walked to his demise.**_

_**The world flashed forward and stopped at the part when Lee dodged one of the Tsuchikage's attacks, giving the Tsuchikage the chance to stab him through the gut with his Stalactite Impalement jutsu.**_

"_**ARRRGGGHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! KENISHA-TENSHI, MAKE IT STOP!!!!!!!!"**_

"_**Gomen Nasai…but I can't…..I can't……" She looked away as more tears slid down her face. **_

_**Kenisha looked into his eyes again and they held malice. Anger. They were staring right at her. Then, Lee began to speak as his blood dripped down the earth spike.**_

"_**I did this for you. I DID THIS FOR YOU; I DID THIS FOR US!!!!!"**_

"_**LEE-KIOSHI, YAMETE!!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT!!"**_

"_**YES IT IS!!! BECAUSE YOU TRIED TO LOVE AGAIN; BECAUSE YOU TRIED TO STOP ME!!!!!! AND LOOK WHERE IT HAS ME!!!! COLD AND DYING UPON A SUMMONED SPIKE BY THE ONE THAT HAS NOW ANIHILATED EVERYTHING YOU LOVE!!!!! ITAMI NO NAI DAROO, IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU!!!!!! NEITHER WOULD THEY; LOOK AROUND YOU!!!"**_

_**Kenisha looked around her and saw the bodies of everyone else in her life all around her: TenTen, stabbed in the heart with her own katana; Neji, his eyes clawed out, blood flowing freely down his head; Emily and Sasuke, both dead under the ground, only their bloodied hands raised above the ground, still grasping for the surface and their children; Katie, Yamamoto and Sai, the men in front of Katie, shielding her even in death, which was when they all were sliced through with Hermione's wind jutsu; Hinata and Naruto, who had gone full Kyuubi, committing suicide when he saw Hinata's body go pure white as she lay dead in his arms.**_

"_**ITACHI-TEME, GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!!!!!!!!!"**_

_**Kenisha held her head in her hands, hoping that he wouldn't make her remember her clan. But then his eyes came back, and she knew that it was to come.**_

"_**Now, are you ready to see your beloved family die in front of you again?" Itachi's eyes disappeared, leading her back to her home village: Soragakure.**_

"_**NO….no….. ITACHI-TEME, NOT THIS, ONEGAI--"**_

"_**No thank you, Kenisha-chibi. I want to make you suffer." All of the blood came back, this time she knew whose it was.**_

"_**NII-SAN DON'T GO OVER--" She was too late. She watched as her brother, her mother, and her father were slaughtered in front of her eyes by the Tsuchikage. So she did the only thing she knew how to do without feeling anymore sadness. She ran, she ran away from all pain and suffering.**_

"_**You can't run away from it, Kenisha-chibi……" Itachi's voice rang into the now black world again, but this time, Kenisha saw the owner of the voice. He was far away, but Kenisha knew that in seconds, she could kill him. So she ran to him, tears streaming down her face as she unsheathed her katanas, charging Chakra into them as she prepared to strike.**_

_**But Itachi was ready, and as soon as the blades came an inch from his face, he disappeared and reappeared behind her before she could tell where he was. When she did, he grabbed one of Chakra-powered katanas and stabbed it into Kenisha's side.**_

"_**Time's up," he said, and the blood red and black world was lifted as Kenisha's eyes closed.**_

In the Real World

"You...bastard..._'Gomen nasai, Lee-koishi. I tried...'_ were her last thoughts as she fell unconscious. She slid down the wall and the back of her hand fell into Lee's open palm. Their necklaces glowed at the touch, and Kenisha's head rolled onto Lee's bloody shoulder. The Tsuchikage got up and dusted himself off.

"What took you so damn long?" Itachi laughed.

"We had some _fun_ on the way; the Kyuubi put up the most fight though." He pointed at the now visible Naruto, bound in chains, next to his comrades.

TenTen had a plan that she hoped would work. She twitched her ankle and a sharp blade protruded from her sandal.

"HERE YOU GO, BASTARD!!!" TenTen kicked up at the Tsuchikage, the blade aimed for his heart, but he slammed his forearm at her collarbone and she fell back to the stone ground. She coughed up blood.

"TENTE--" Neji got kicked in the side and was silenced. Itachi laughed as he coughed up blood as well.

"Good, good you did well. And now the _real_ fun begins...!"

* * *

Natsuma woke up early int he morning and was surrounded by the people caring for him at the moment, namely Tsunade, Shizune, Sakura, Ino, and Sin. His eyes hurt terribly, and Sin had put a cold cloth over them, turning it over so the cold side was on his eyes. 

"What happened to me," he asked and before the adults could answer, Sin burst,

"You used Mommy and Daddy's jutsu, thats what happened," Sin said, flustered.

"What did you see, Natsuma?" Tsunade gave him a soft look. "I know you saw something when you casted that jutsu, now I just want to know what. What did you see?"

Natsuma sighed and turned over. "I don't wanna tell you."

Tsunade blanched. "You're gonna tell me in a minute!! If you don't tell me what happened, I'm not gonna know, and that equals PAIN, little boy!!"

Natsuma flinched and Sin covered her ears. "Do you gotta yell soloud, Baa-chan?"

Tsunade took a deep breath and nodded to Sakura.

"Okay, sweetie, you need to tell Auntie Sakura what happened and what you saw okay," she said, smiling at the boy. He smiled back.

"Okay, Auntie. Well, first my eyes hurt real bad and I didn't know why, and then I saw a lot of stuffs..."

"What kind of stuff?"

"I saw a lots of trees, and a lots of big guys in black, and then I saw Mommy and Daddy kicking their asses-" Ino was about to scold him about his cursing but Shizune shushed her. "Then I saw...scary things..."

"What things?"

"I saw that man agained, this time not in my dreams...he was hurting Mommy's snakey..and then I saw Uncle Lee trying to fight the man by himself." Tsunade's eyes widened.

"He what? The idiot--"

"Shh!! I was talking. Anyway, Auntie Nisha wouldn't let him go, she said that she loved him and that he couldn't him or their chi...cho...chil..."

"Child," Sakura finished, then gave Tsunade and Shizune a worried look. Ino gasped.

"Yeah, that thingy. And then it went black and I heard Uncle Lee scream and Auntie Nisha yell "YAMETE!!" but then it went black again and I saw Uncle Sai and Uncle Yamato and Auntie Katie and Uncle Neji and Auntie TenTen and Uncle Naruto and Auntie Hinata tell Auntie Nisha to stop, but she wouldn't."

"WOWZERS, YOU SAW UNCLE SAI," Sin screamed, hugging her brother.

Ino just stood there, shocked. "Sai...-koishi? Hes alive?"

"Yeah Auntie Ino, and he was running after everyone else cuz they was gonna fight the bad man again. Then Auntie Nisha saw Uncle Lee, and he was bloddy and had holes in hims, so Auntie Nisha said "YOU DON'T MESS WITH YM SIZE OR MY FIANCEE!!" then she hit his face and kicked him and stuffs and then Uncle Itachi and Auntie Hermione came and Uncle Itachi did somethings with his eyes and Auntie Nisha fell down. Then that mean man got everybodies else and then I blacked out."

Tsunade gasped. "Holy shit...I shoudl've sent more ninja out there."

"Hell yeah, you should've."

Sakura sighed and turned to Sin and Natsuma. "Its time to go to bed, you two. Get going. Auntie Sakura, Baa-chan, Shizune, and Auntie Ino have gotta talk about stuff downstairs, okay?"

"ALRIGHTY, AUNTIE SAKURA!!!"

"Not so loud, Sin. Now get to bed."

"Okay."

When the kids were in their beds, Sakura closed the door and went downstairs where the others were sitting in the living room, drinking tea. They looked up when she entered. "We've got hell to deal with, don't we," she asked as she took a seat next to Ino.

"Yeah, and I don't know if we can get out of it," Tsunade said, taking another sip of tea.

* * *

**Emily and Sasuke: WHILE THEY'RE SIPPING TEA IN KONOHA, WE'RE FIGHTING FOR OUR LIVES!!**

**TenTen and Neji: No kidding!!**

**Katie and Yamato: We know...**

**Naruto and Hinata: Dammit, that fucking asshole tied us up...**

**Sai: No, really?**

**Me: LEE-KOISHI!!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	11. THE FINAL FIGHT! Hot Springs?

**Me: Really long chapter, so get ready, people….**

**TenTen: GET READY TO KICK SOME MEGA ASS!!**

**Emily, Katie, Hinata: DAMN STRAIGHT!!**

**Me: I'M GETTING MY LEE-KOISHI BACK FROM THAT SON OF A BITCH!!!

* * *

**

**Chapter Ten**

"You really thought that you could get away with this, didn't you, you little shits!!" "Mr. Dickhead" was standing below a gigantic statue of himself, bathing in his glory. The Konoha group was tied together beneath his feet, groaning from pain.

"And now, in this very room, I give you: the Kimochi cousins **(excluding Hermione)**, small, defeated, and ready to bend at my slightest whim!! After tragic years of searching, I have all four of them: Hermione Atsugai Kimochi, Emily Ryuka Kimochi, Katie Dorodomu Kimochi, and last but not least, Kenisha Daibakufu Kimochi. I now have the cutting edge of Wind, the strength of Fire, the crushing power of Earth, and the unimaginable flexibility and malice of Water. You will make me the most powerful man on Earth!!" He hit Kenisha, Emily, and Katie with a Chakra-infused earth whip and they cracked awake.

"WHAT THE **HELL** WAS THAT FOR, BITCH?!?!"

"Silence." They did as they were told, not because they were obedient, but because their injuries told them not to make a move. Especially Kenisha's, which made her heart ache and her head pound against her skull and made her blood boil uncontrollably. Her stomach was also feeling uneasy; there was a soft kicking coming from the inside that made her want to throw up. Mr. Dickhead continued his ranting and didn't notice another waking up. **(Me: I'll just call the Tsuchikage that now Emily: Yeah, calling him "the Tsuchikage" was getting annoying…)**

"Na...Naruto-koishi..." Hinata had stirred from the sound of their voices.

"Hinata, don't move too much. They'll kill you," Kenisha said out of the corner of her mouth, not willing to waste too much energy. Hinata fell silent and healed her head, then crawled to the others to tend to their injuries.

"How's Lee-koishi doing?"

Hinata sighed at her. "I'm not sure how to say this……he's got various bruises and breakings all over his body, and on top of that, there's a big hole in his gut where that bastard must've hit him with some jutsu. And the hidden gates didn't help the situation. They made his body go into a temporary suspended animation, so he won't wake up until his wounds are healed. He's looking at some hard pain if he ever wakes up."

"Wh-What do you mean, Hinata-chan," Kenisha said with a nervous laugh. "W-What do you mean…..if h-he ever w-wakes up?" Her voice was shaking now, and it was getting harder and harder for her to breathe.

"Lee's in a coma, Kenisha-chan. He's in a coma that will only be reversed by the healing of his injuries……" Hinata sighed, casting a look of pure sympathy at Kenisha, and resting a comforting arm over her shoulder, patting it as gently as she could without hurting the younger girl. Kenisha wasn't able to shrug it off and just leaned into Hinata; she was about to cry. "It will only be reversed by the healing of his physical and emotional body. His soul……has been broken." Kenisha gasped and put a hand over her mouth and sat in a kneeling position, shaking all over.

"Hey--Hinata-nee-chan, could you patch me up over here?" TenTen had awoken when Mr. Dickhead said "And these insignificant assholes can be yours".

"Okay." Kenisha nodded and Hinata let go of her and tended to TenTen's injuries, which consisted of a broken left arm, a bruised stomach and blood running down her forehead. While Hinata was busy healing TenTen, Neji awoke.

"That son of an asshole, he tried to kill m--"

"Shhhhhhhhh..." Hinata covered his mouth. Mr. Dickhead turned around and saw Hermione and Itachi bickering, so he shrugged it off.

"As I was saying..."

Hinata put a finger to her lips. "You can't make too much noise, or that bastard will hear you. We're gonna try and escape again." With that, she cut his ropes with her Chakra. When Neji rubbed his wrists, Hinata continued with her plan. "We can't free Naruto-koishi without making noise; we've got to wait for the right moment, then get our asses out of here." Meanwhile, Kenisha was trying to get Lee up.

"Lee-koishi--Lee-koishi, get up, we've got to go." She shook him a little. He didn't stir and she shook him again.

"Lee-koishi….." Tears began to fall down her face. "Lee-koishi, onegai. Please wake up." He didn't and she put her head down. She eyed the necklace with the citrine shard around his neck and stared at it for a moment. It had a crack in it, running down the center of it, the millions of smaller cracks in the center formed in the shape of a broken heart.

'_When I gave this to you, I thought that it would keep us together…..but in the end, you broke that promise, so you broke the necklace. It was given to you so you could cast ninjutsu and become strong for yourself and for the ones you care about. You swore on that necklace that you would protect me with your life and that you would never let anything hurt me…..but Lee-koishi…right now, right here…right now, you being in pain is hurting me more than anything else. You're hurting me this time, Lee-koishi……' _

She wrapped her arms around him and touched her peridot necklace to his. A small yellow green light emitted from the two gems, just like before all those weeks ago. It went through Lee's body, creeping through his wounds and healing them with a warm touch. Kenisha shuddered in pain, for it was costing her Chakra and parts of her soul to accomplish a task this large. Bringing someone back from a near-death coma wasn't something she did every day. Especially to someone she loved. Finally, after minutes of just sitting there slumped over her fiancée, Kenisha got up, unsatisfied with her results. Lee still hadn't awoken.

"So even the shards won't work…….Why won't you wake up?!" Kenisha grabbed her stomach from the sudden strain her talking had caused and had to fight with herself from regurgitating stomach fluid all over him.

"Why aren't you waking up?!" She shook him again, furious tears spilling down her face.

"Kenisha-chan….." Hinata, TenTen, Emily, and Katie were all around her; the guys were planning on a way to get out of the hellish place alive while accomplishing their mission at the same time.

"It's not working……Nothing's working! I can't bring him back!" Kenisha began to cry uncontrollably on her fiancée's chest, making the blood on it drip silently inside the gaping hole in his gut. "L-Lee…..-K-KOISHI!!!!" She cried even louder when Lee didn't wake up from the sudden noise. She felt a powerful kick coming from inside of her and fought the urge to throw up all over him. She turned away and held her mouth.

Emily gave Kenisha's shoulders a squeeze and made her turn to her. "Don't you say that! You're his fiancée, the soon-to-be mother of his child or children or whatever, and you love him!! As your older cousin, I say you aren't allowed to give up on him!"

Katie squeezed Kenisha's shoulders too. "And as the twin of the older twin, I say that you can't give up on him either. We didn't give up on Yama-kioshi, so you can't give up on your kioshi either!" She let Hinata and TenTen take over; knowing that sooner or later she'd crack and help her dying fiancée.

"Look at me and Naru-koishi, Kenisha-chan. He's harboring an evil entity of nine-tailed fox terror inside of him, and he's been close to destroying the village and himself in the process of trying to keep that entity in control. And yet he can still find time to make sure that I'm okay, despite him himself being in pain. That's what guys that are in love do. They worry about the ones they love before themselves."

"But that's how he got into this mess in the first place…….He didn't want me gone and in the end, he got hurt….and now he's dying……." Kenisha felt a kick again and fought the bile creeping into her mouth again. "But I'm still carrying his child….but he's dying….and I can't go where he's going...Not with what is rightfully his….." She gripped her stomach tightly, afraid that if she let go she'd lose the only thing she had left of him.

"Yeah, Kenisha-nee-chan, we know that. That is exactly why guys do that when the one they love has been through or is in some sort of pain. I thought you knew that already from what you've experienced. And Nee-chan, if you give up on him now, I promise you that you will never be able to heal the hole that marks where he was. Not even with something that came from you and him both. After all you've lost, don't lose him." Kenisha looked up and nodded slowly, tears finally stopping.

"Alright, I'll try." She placed the peridot back to his citrine again, pouring the rest of her Chakra into it, making her shudder and shake. _'Keep going…almost…..this is for him…….' _Kenisha felt another energy leaking into hers and stopped abruptly, afraid she overpowered him. Though in reality, she did the opposite.

Lee slowly opened his eyes. He took a deep breath, and Kenisha heard it, smiling through her tears. The citrine shard was whole again; Lee's injuries were partially healed, but he could still move.

"Kenisha……-tenshi…….Gomen nasai….." He took another deep breath and slumped over, landing left ear first in Kenisha's chest. Kenisha welcomed his soft head and rubbed her cheek on top of it.

"I was sure that I was going to lose you….." Kenisha whispered in her ear, crying softly as she did so. Lee got up from her chest and rubbed her cheek with his, kissing her all over her face, kissing her tears away. The others watched the sight with warm eyes and then helped the guys with their plan of escape; they wanted to leave the two lovers alone.

"I was not going to leave my fiancée that easily. It would betray the love that I have for you," Lee murmured, kissing her lips softly, not even waiting for Kenisha and slipping his tongue into her mouth.

"I missed this, and I missed you so much. I'm so glad that you're with me now," Kenisha whispered against his lips, letting his tongue explore her mouth and slipping her own tongue into his mouth. They stopped after a minute and just lay together in each other's arms. She began to cry again, remembering what Itachi did to her and gripped him tightly. Lee wiped her tears away with his thumb.

"You are okay now, so stop with these tears. Everything will be alright--"

"Oh, you're so sure," Mr. Dickhead interrupted them, stomping on Kenisha's exposed ankle. Kenisha cried out in pain.

"KENISHA-TENSHI!!!!" He turned his gaze to Mr. Dickhead, who was grinning evilly down at him. "You mother fucker!!!"

Lee was about to kick him when Mr. Dickhead grabbed his leg and flipped him over, dragging Lee into the air by his collar.

"YOU PUT MY FIANCEE DOWN, YOU MOTHER--" Kenisha couldn't finish her sentence, for Mr. Dickhead had punched her in the stomach.

"That should end your noisy little mouth, you small, sluttish bitch!!!" Kenisha spit a wad of blood and nearly threw up out of her mouth as she death-glared at Mr. Dickhead.

"Nothing will ever stop me from cussing you out, YOU MOTHER FUCKER!!!!!! WATER STYLE: TEARS OF THE BEFALLEN!!!!!!!!!" The rain that she summoned turned into needles and stabbed Mr. Dickhead in the head.

"YOU BITCH!!!!!!" Mr. Dickhead writhed in pain as the rain continued to fall. He dropped Lee and tried to gouge the needles out of his head.

"Kenisha-tenshi, are you alright," Lee asked, examining Kenisha's ankle. It was bruised and swollen.

"Really, Lee-kioshi, I'm fine. It's you and the baby that I've been worrying about." Lee gave her a look, and then turned his attention to her stomach. It was turning a light purplish color, and he didn't like it. That was way too close to the baby.

"You are going to tell me everything that transpired while I was in my coma when we are finished, understand?" Kenisha returned his look and smiled.

"Of course I will."

"HEY, A LITTLE HELP WOULD BE NICE!!" Lee and Kenisha turned to see Emily and Sasuke trying to restrain Itachi while Katie and Yamamoto had already restrained Hermione with Earth jutsu.

"Yare, yare, we're coming," Kenisha called, her hands rushing into handsigns as she ran to them. Lee smiled as he slowly made his way after her. _'She is coming back into herself. I hope she will stay that way,'_ he thought. As soon as he got there, he saw Emily and Sasuke standing in the background while Kenisha had Itachi in a headlock, both of her katanas pressed to his neck. Itachi saw Lee and laughed maniacally; making Kenisha mad and she pressed her katanas further into his neck. Itachi didn't seem to notice the pain.

"Hey Lee-teme, guess what I did to your oh so _wonderful_ fiancée." Lee turned to him, not worried about what would happen to him; Kenisha would take care of that.

"I TORTURED THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF HER OVER YOUR DEAD COMRADES AND COUSINS!!"

Lee stood there, amazed at what he just heard. He looked at Itachi then at Kenisha, whose brown eyes were brimming tears.

"But then I went a step further. I SHOWED HER THE MASSACRE OF HER FAMILY ALL OVER AGAIN, MAKING EVERY DETAIL EXCURITATINGLY SHARP SO SHE COULD SEE EVERY DROP OF BLOOD!!!!!! But no, I didn't even stop there!!!"

Lee was about to get out a kunai and finish Kenisha's job, but Kenisha's look made him stop.

"Listen to what he has to say. This will explain what happened when you were out of it," Kenisha said softly, letting Itachi's neck go roughly. Itachi was still laughing, holding his neck from lack of air, the blood from his wound slipping through his fingers. He crawled up to Lee used him for support, getting his blood all over Lee's shirt. He was panting when he spoke again.

"I-MADE HER EXPERIENCE- WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE YOU-SCORN HER!!" He caught his breath and continued. "I MADE HER EXPERIENCE WHAT IT'S LIKE TO HAVE YOU CURSE HER AND HER EXISTANCE WHEN YOU YOURSELF ARE INCHES FROM DEATH!!!!! AND NOW SHE CAN'T LOOK AT YOU WITHOUT THAT HORRIBLE MEMORY BURNING INTO HER MIND EACH….AND EVERY TIME!!!"

He got out his nun-chuks and bitch-slapped the living shit out of Itachi.**(Emily, Sasuke, TenTen, Me, Hinata: Oooooo….he got SLAPPED!!)** "SHUT THE FUCK UP ABOUT MY FIANCEE!!! SHE DOESN'T NEED ANY OF YOUR BULLSHIT!!! You will never realize…..YOU WILL NEVER REALIZE WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO HER NOW!!!!!!!!!!!" He gave Itachi one last bitch slap with his nun-chuks before looking over at Sasuke.

"I think it is time for you to avenge your clan, Sasuke. Go on and beat the living shit out of your brother for all he has done to you, and all he has done to your wife. Burn him in the cruelest of hell." Lee spat on Itachi and kneeled next to Kenisha, who was shaking now.

"It is okay….you are going to be okay…." he said as he held her. She nodded, but she was still shaking.

"Emi-tenshi, would you like to join me?" Sasuke eyed his wife. There were flames encircling her like a robe; she was smiling.

"Of course I will, Sasu-koishi. It's time we kicked your older brother's stupid ass. NO ONE TRIED TO KILL MY KIDS AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!! THIS IS FOR, YOU, SIN, NATSUMA, AND THE FUCKING KIMOCHI CLAN!!"

"Then will you please do this jutsu with me?"

Emily nodded and got out her two-bladed swords. Sasuke in turn got out his long-ass sword. Hermione watched as her husband was about to be executed by his younger brother and younger sister-in-law. Tears streamed down her face, but she couldn't cry out for him. The Earth jutsu would muffle all of her last words to him. So she sent him a message with her eyes as he looked into them for one last time. _'Itachi-kioshi, I will join you soon. Wait for me at the Gates of Hell. My love will wait. Can yours?'_

Itachi replied as the two ninja put the swords at his neck. _'Yes I will, Hermione-tenshi. Remember, we died as honorable Shinobi of the Akatsuki; we died at the hands of those that we betrayed. My love will wait, and I will wait at the Gates of Hell for you. Goodbye, my love.'_

'_Goodbye, Itachi-kioshi Uchiha. I will be with you soon.'_

"FIRE STYLE: HELLFIRE EXECUTION!!!!!" Sasuke and Emily's swords turned red from the heat and then were totally engulfed in burning flames. The ground around them was also a hellish blaze and the Chakra going into them and as the swords crossed over Itachi's neck; the red was forever burned into his skin. With a flick of their wrists, Sasuke and Emily's swords went through the flesh and Itachi Uchiha was beheaded.

Even though Hermione reassured herself that she'd be with him in soon, it didn't stop her from crying her heart out as she saw one half of him go one way and the other half going another. "ITACHI-KOISHI," she screamed through the mounds of earth and wood blocking her mouth. But after she screamed, the wood and earth was slowly creeping down her body; the jutsu was being lifted. As soon as she was able to move freely, Hermione cast a jutsu.

"WIND STYLE: IMPALEMENT OF THE SKY GODS!!!!!!!" The wind picked up around the six and little did they know that some of it was solidifying into a pike behind each of them. That is, until Katie sensed it.

"EVERYBODY, GET ON YOUR GUARD!!!! THIS BITCH IS CRAZY!!" She dodged a stab and deflected another coming toward Yamamoto. His injuries were finally catching up with him and he couldn't move as well as he should.

TenTen and Neji came running over; Neji had his Byakugan activated. "There's one right behind you," Neji yelled, pointing at Emily's back. Emily dodged it and deflected another coming toward Kenisha.

"Get the hell up and help us kick some more enemy ninja ass, Kenisha-chan!! We need you," she said as she jumped past Kenisha and Lee. Kenisha nodded and wiped her tears away with the back of her sleeve. She smiled wolfishly.

"Let's go, Lee-koishi. I'M BACK AND RARIN' TO KICK SOME WIND USER ASS!!!!" Kenisha picked her katanas off the ground and flicked the blood off of them.

"That is my Kenisha-tenshi. You are back and that is enough for me," Lee said lovingly, picking his knun-chuko off the ground.

"Ready, Lee-koishi?" She leaned on his back just as she and Emily had done when they did combination jutsu. Lee smirked.

"Always for you, Kenisha-tenshi."

"3….." Lee and Kenisha focused the rest of their Chakra into their necklaces and then let it escape inside each other.

"2……" Their eyes changed into that of their summoning's eyes; Lee's tiger-like and crystal blue; Kenisha's wolf-like and golden. The Chakra turned into their elements, Kenisha with water and Lee with stars.

"1……" They got into a sprinter's stance, their Chakra emanating from them like steam.

"ELEMENTAL COMBO: CRYSTAL STARLIT POND!!!!" Kenisha sent a wave of water at Hermione, making it form into an airborne pond. She ran around it at high speeds, waiting for Lee to make his move.

Lee sent stars into the air and they lit up the pool of water, but also made an oval cage around it. Then he jumped into the air alongside Kenisha and sent even more stars inside the cage, hitting Hermione with the extreme heat and blinding her with the light.

"Now, Kenisha-tenshi!!" Kenisha nodded quickly and went to the center of the bottom of the pool, jumping through it and swimming to Hermione, getting ready for the closer of their jutsu.

Kenisha swam in fast circles like before, but this time creating many tiny spiked whirlpools inside the pool, leaving Hermione to get pulled by the current and cut by the ice inside.

"Lee-kioshi, finish it," she mouthed from inside. Lee dove from the sky, his knun-chuko ready in front of him. Short blades protruded from the ends of the weapons as he swung them around. He stabbed the metal into Hermione's chest, making blood color the starry, deadly pond.

Hermione did not scream, but rather whimpered slightly as the pond suddenly fell to the ground, taking her with it. _'Goodbye, Emily-chan, Katie-chan……Kenisha-chibi……I'm sorry….' _She took a deep breath and coughed up blood. She looked up at the ceiling and discovered it wasn't there. The fresh blue sky took its place, where the wind blew freely.

She smiled, letting the wind overtake her. They all watched as her body became one with the wind, blowing softly through all of them. _'Itachi-kioshi, I think I'm going somewhere different…..maybe…I'm not sure. No one can ever know where the wind blows….'_

Kenisha collapsed on the floor when the jutsu was finished; exhausted. Lee came to her aid, lifting her up bridal style and bringing her to the rest of the group.

She smiled at Katie, who was busy making out with Yamamoto. She snapped her fingers and they stopped, blushing faintly. "Katie-chan, you didn't do much of anything. That's not fair, compared to the condition that the rest of us are in."

Katie scoffed. "You of all people know that I abhor violence. I'd rather read a book on kittens than go in battle. Besides, I can't really do much in the condition I'm in." She smirked at Emily, who apparently already knew. TenTen decided to be the smart one.

"Lemme guess, you're pregnant?" Katie nodded, holding her stomach. Then everyone finally noticed that it was larger than before, and much more round.

Katie turned to Emily. "How'd you know?"

"Twin telepathy," Emily said, rubbing the back of her head.

"Ah great, that means your kids have it too," TenTen groaned, putting a hand to her forehead.

"Yeah, that means they know about--" TenTen put a hand over Kenisha's mouth and shut her up.

"Not now," she hissed from the corner of her mouth.

Naruto got up from his perch at the back of the room and yawned. "I'm bored, so we're leaving." Then it hit him.

"WE WON THE WAR!!! HELL YES!!! WE ROCK, WE ROCK, AND WE ROCK DA HOUSE!! WHO'S DA MAN?! WE DA MAN!!! AH YEAH!!" He swept Hinata of her feet and spun her around.

"Naruto-kioshi……getting sick….." Hinata managed to say as she held her mouth in fear of spewing all over Naruto.

"Sorry. As I was saying……WE WON THE WAR, SO NOW WE'RE GOING BACK TO KONOHA!!!!"

"YOSH!!!"

"HELLS YA!!"

"YES!!!"

"OKAY, BUT CAN I USE THE BATHROOM FIRST?!"

"NARUTO!!!"

* * *

"Yosh!! We can finally go home! AND we are going to get married!!"

"WHOA, Lee-koishi! We're going to lose them at this rate!" Lee and Kenisha were in high spirits about winning the war, but they were running through the trees too fast and were losing the others. This was taking a large toll on Katie, who was not used to going at such speeds.

"Get a grip, lovebirds!! You only want to go back so you can--" Yamato put a hand over her mouth, shutting her up.

"It wouldn't be _wise_ to mess with them; they could kick your ass in your _condition_." he murmured out of the corner of his mouth.

Naruto was listening behind them, though Hinata had warned him about sneaking behind someone who could kick his ass. But as usual, he never listened, and got a punch in the face from Katie, who looked past pissed off; more like splitting the world apart with an earthquake that could destroy hell pissed off. She was so pissed she couldn't string a sentence together.

"None. Of. Your. Business. Asshole!!" Naruto jumped back to Hinata and hid behind her shoulder, while she wagged her index finger at him.

"See, I told you not to eavesdrop, but do you _ever_ listen to me? Besides, I already knew what was up between those two, but do you ever _ask_ me?"

Naruto was getting punished and he didn't like one bit of it. In fact, he was crossing his arms across his chest and pouting like a four year old. Looking ahead, Hinata sped up and began talking to Neji and TenTen about what they'd do when they arrived at the village.

"Well, first I want to celebrate our victory with a kick ass party; make sure Naruto doesn't get any alcohol, ok Hinata? And after that…well I'm not too sure, what do you think Neji?" Neji sighed.

"The party is a good idea, but about what to do after: you should have a girl's night out and the other guys and I could have a guy night. How does that sound?" He was obviously expecting a bad response, because the girls hugged him, saying "Thank you, Neji!" over and over **(Me: I can totally picture that! Emily: Na duh! That's cuz it's happening!!).**

"Hey, hurry up back there!! If you do not want us to leave you behind then do not lag behind!" Lee was calling them from what seemed to be a mile away.

"Okay, okay, keep your pants on...unless you want Ken--" He was cut short by a pissed off Kenisha.

"Naruto, for the last time: THAT'S THE LAST THING ON MY MIND, YOU PERVERT!!" Kenisha sped up, getting even farther away from them, whilst Naruto got a smack in the head with a Gentle Fist move by Hinata. After that he sulked for the rest of the day, which was spent traveling to a decent rest stop, which happened to be _another_ hot spring. And it was a conjoined bath.

"I guess this time you won't need to _sneak _for a peek now," TenTen said with a sigh.

"That's... That's ...AWESOME!!!!!" Naruto yelled in glee. He pulled off his clothes and streaked to the bathes, making Hinata faint again.

"That boy will never learn, will he?" Emily said to the group. They all nodded and followed the idiot to the hot springs, carrying Hinata in the process.

* * *

"Don't. Come. Near. Me. NARUTO-KOISHI!!!" Hinata was huddled behind the other girls on the other side of the bath; obviously not wanting anyone to see her. Naruto was slowly creeping over, but TenTen and Kenisha stopped him.

"You want a kunai through your ass?-"

"-Or a visit to the hot spring version of Atlantis?" the two girls muttered menacingly.

"N-No, sorry for disturbing your bath. I'm going now..." When Naruto went back to the other guys, they laughed.

"Note to all: Never piss off a water user in the middle of a hot spring," Lee said jokingly.

"Another note to all: Never piss off a kunoichi with 100 accuracy and has a kunai in hand, and pray to God she does not decide to throw," Neji added with a laugh from everybody, even TenTen and Kenisha themselves.

"Oh god, I feel sorry for Naruto now," Hinata said from behind them. She gestured for them to move, and she walked to Naruto (**Me and TenTen: Don't worry, nothing was seen)** and said, "Sorry. I think I should blame hormones and not you; though I'm not sure if 18 year olds should have hormones--" She looked to TenTen for guidance and said kunoichi nodded. "Okay, so you do have hormones, so I'm sorry and I think that we need to show you boys something."

She went back to the girls and whispered in their ears. They giggled. The other boys lost their smirks and shared looks of horror and had the same thought. _'Oh shit, what now?!' _

"Close your eyes over there!!" They did so in fear and heard splashing noises.

"Okay, open!" When they did various funny things happened: Neji and Naruto fell into the scorching depths of the bath and came back with nosebleeds and red faces; Lee doubled over to cover his bloodied nose and hit a rock when he came back up; and Sasuke got out of the bath and scoffed, saying, "I've seen them before, it's no big deal." But he could not conceal his bloody nose either. Yamato tried to run away from the sight, but tripped on his towel and fell into the steaming spring again.

"Those boys will never learn," Kenisha and Emily said as they covered themselves up again.

* * *

**Sin and Natsuma: WE'RE GONNA SEE MOMMY AND DADDY AGAIN!!**

**Emily and Sasuke: WE'RE GONNA SEE OUR KIDS AGAIN!!**

**Sai and Ino: WE'RE GONNA SEE EACH OTHER!!**

**Me and Lee: WE'RE GONNA GET MARRIED AND HAVE A KID!!**

**Neji and TenTen: AND WE'RE GONNA BE TOGETHER FOREVER!!**

**Tsunade, Shizune, and Sakura: AND WE NEED A PAINKILLER!!**


	12. KAREOKE TIME!

**Everyone: HELLS YEAH!! WE BEASTED IN THIS WAR!!!**

**Me, Lee, Yamato and Katie: WE'RE HAVING KIDS!! WOOT!!**

**Sasuke and Emily: WE'RE GONNA SEE OUR KIDS!!**

**Sin and natsuma: WE'RE GONNA SEE OUR MOMMY AND DADDY!!!!!!**

**Neji and TenTen: AND WE'RE GONNA "CELEBRATE!!"**

**Everyone else: EWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Neji and TenTen: OH, COME ON!! YOU'VE ALL GOTTEN SOME AT ONE POINT; EVEN _NARUTO _GOT SOME ASS!!**

**Naruto and Hinata: AND _WHAT_ IS _THAT_ SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!!**

**Neji and TenTen: IT MEANS YOU TOOK A _REALLY_ LONG TIME!! NOW SHUT UP AND LET THEM READ!!**

**Me: You can play the songs off of YouTube for best results. It may help with the mood. If not then just play the songs in your head, and if that isn't you, then you can just read.**

**TenTen: And when Hana Kagari comes up, you can get the English lyrics from a link that Kenisha-nee-chan will have posted on her profile.**

**Everyone: ENJOY!!

* * *

**

**Chapter Eleven**

"I will never forget what I saw last night, for it has been burned into my mind._ Literally_." Naruto was still perplexed about what he saw; as was the rest of the group **(Me: Excluding Sasuke and Lee)**. The girls around him agreed.

"Hinata-chan, I think your plan brainwashed them," TenTen told her as they tried to get the boys to move down the road.

"I'm beginning--to think that--myself," Hinata replied between pushes.

"Well, I don't say it's a total loss; Sasuke, Sai, and Lee-koishi helping us move these petrified lumps to Konoha," Kenisha said optimistically. Sure enough, the young Uchiha, the painter, and the Taijutsu master were helping TenTen and Hinata lead Naruto and Yamato by pulling the boys by their collars.

"Shut up," Sasuke responded. Meanwhile, Emily was walking alongside Katie, discussing her _condition_.

"These cramps can suck my ass," Katie said with a grunt.

"You're only like this because you're _supposed _to be PMSing," Emily patted her twin on the shoulder.

Their conversation was interrupted by a large puff of smoke and a long howl. "Hey, you two want a ride?" Kenisha had summoned Hokkaido once again, but this time he was bigger, fiercer, and his teeth were longer. His silver hair shone in the bright sunlight. And also, this time, he was slightly pissed.

"**About time you let me out. Those outings back in Konoha weren't as fulfilling as expected.**

"Well, I'm sorry; that big breasted bitch won't let me take you out as much as I want to……she thinks you'll eat everyone," Kenisha said sheepishly.

"**Well, she is the head bitch of the village. But she's our bitch. And our favorite and most loved Baa-chan. Where to?"**

"Okay Hokkaido, full speed to Konoha!" Kenisha commanded from atop his head. "And also, watch out for the passengers in the back, so try to go steady too, okay?"

**"Alright, Kenisha. I'll try my best."** And the giant wolf leaped into the air and sped toward Konoha. After a few bounds, Katie groaned while sitting in between the wolf's shoulder blades. "I hate cramps, they can kiss my ass! I hate this!!"

Hinata sweat dropped. "You're only acting like this because you're _supposed _to be PMSing right now, but don't blame me, blame your hormonal ways." Katie groaned again. Kenisha looked back at her.

"Hey Katie-chan, are you okay? Why are you--hey, hey, don't--ahh, Katie, not on the Japanese wolf!!" Katie had turned over and threw up over Hokkaido's back. The barf flew back and hit Hokkaido's right leg.

**"Kenisha, your cousin just regurgitated over my leg. Is she sick, or is it the way I'm moving? I could stop if you want."** Hinata sighed.

"I'M NEVER GONNA GET ENOUGH SHAMPOO TO GET THIS OFF!! THANKS A LOT, K-CHAN!! NOW HE'S DIRTY AND HAS SHIT AND WHO-KNOW-WHAT-ELSE ON HIS SHINY SILVER COAT!! GOD DAMMIT," Kenisha was busy screaming at the top her lungs, so Hinata decided to breif the others and the giant wolf in.

"What you just got on your leg was _morning sickness_. Which means--?"

"She ate too much at the hotsprings and drank some of the water?!" Naruto was yelling like a four year old that had found the answer to 2 2.

Hinata had a vein popping in her head and her hand was balled into a fist. "_Noo,_ Naruto-koishi. That's not what I mean. So SHUT UP!! As I was saying, Katie is pregnant with Yamato's baby." Naruto scratched his head.

"She is?"

"Yes, Naruto-kioshi." As soon as she finished, Hinata joined the other girls in hugging Katie and screaming things like: "I'm so happy for you", "When's the shower", "Is it a girl, a boy, or _twins_", and Kenisha's almighty questions: "Since when did you get laid, Katie", and "How was it?"

Meanwhile, the guys were punching Yamato in the shoulder, shouting in his ear: "Nice one!", "Another thing the genius has accomplished", and lastly, "Dammit Yamato, stop raping your wife!!" Hokkaido was getting pissed.

**"Ahem, it would be nice if you would return to disciplined Shinobi and Kunoichi than continue being monkeys on crack. I want to get to Konoha as soon as possible to see my son."** Emily's face broke into a smile.

"You have a--"

"It would be wise not to mess with him right now, Emily-chan," Lee muttered in Emily's ear.

"Alright," Emily replied.

"Hey, shut up back there. I'm trying to talk to him," Kenisha said, then turned her head to Hokkaido's ears, "You can go to Konoha now."

**"Thank you, Kenisha. And by the way: Good luck."**

"Kenisha-nee-chan, what does he mean?" TenTen asked Kenisha as soon as the wolf began to move.

"Oh that? N-Nothing. He's j-just playing," Kenisha stuttered blushing along with Lee.

"Kenisha-nee-chan, stop acting Hinata-nee-chan--"

"Hey!!"

"I bet it's not, but we'll talk about this at home," TenTen said, raising her index finger.

6 weeks later

After all of their injuries were fully healed, Tsunade called the war heroes into her office for a full congress.

"Congratulations on your mission success, men. And to reward you on that success: I'm promoting Kenisha to ANBU status like the rest of you. And as an added treat: You can use the bar for your parties if needed for helping us win. You can go frolic back to your lives now, but no drinking. It leads to _big_ mistakes." Tsunade was sober, which surprised everyone in the room, especially Naruto.

"Where's your sake, Granny Tsunade?" Tsunade shot him a death glare and he shut up.

"You're all dismissed, except Kenisha and Lee. I need to discuss some events that happened during the mission." The others joined in a big "Oooooo", acting like children instead of grown adults.

"OUT!!" They ran out and slammed the door behind with various shouts of disappointment. Tsunade sighed.

"You understand why you're here?" They answered with shaking heads.

"I thought so. I wanted to talk to you about your relationship." _'Whoosh!_' Kenisha was inside Lee's chest again. The other's had their ears pressed against the door.

"I'm being serious! I heard from your cousins that you guys took the next step in your relationship at the hot springs in the beginning of your mission!! What the _hell_ has gotten into you two?! You were the most civilized couple here, besides Neji and TenTen…but then again, I don't really know what they do anymore…..but any ways, now look at you!! Damn..."

Tsunade put a hand on her forehead. "_Think_ about your _dignity_ and come out of Lee's chest this instant Kenisha!" With some encouragement from Lee, she slowly came out. "Now that I can see you, I want to talk about what you almo--"

"I know about that already!! I'm 18 years old! I'm not a child, and it was very good thank you!! Besides, it's not my fault; Lee-koishi started it!" Kenisha's chest was heaving from anger, and Tsunade was staring at her, utterly amazed.

"Well, it seems I don't have to explain myself. But now I need to know what really happened." Kenisha was about to speak, but Lee stopped her.

"While at the hot springs, Kenisha and I had sex."

"And?" Tsunade knew from a little birdy that there was more, and she wanted them to come clean. She didn't pay Emily 800 yen for nothing.

"And sucking...on both parts of the body...," Kenisha said in a barely audible whisper.

"And?"

"Alcohol...," Lee said, his voice barely more audible than Kenisha's.

"_And?_"

"Hot sauce...all over my body...," Kenisha said, hiding her face with her ponytail.

"Damn, that sauce was delicious though..."

"Yeah..." Kenisha agreed, rubbing her arm and shielding her face by bowing her head down. Tsunade was getting creeped out real fast, but wasn't showing it.

"Ahem…if that's all then you can go and frolic back to your lives, or life, I should say, now. You're dismissed."

"Really? I thought you were going to screw us over with some fucked up shit or something!!"

"No, I'm not. But just come to me when you begin to throw up. If you don't throw up, you either aren't pregnant or the baby died inside of you, which is called a miscarriage." Kenisha gave Lee a worried look.

"Have you thrown up yet?"

Kenisha nodded then shook her head. "What the hell does that mean?"

"It means that I've thrown up, but recently stopped. Is that bad?" Tsunade gave her a worried look, but seeing the fear in Kenisha's eyes, she decided to drop the subject.

"It's okay; you're probably too early in your pregnancy to be worrying about that anyway. You're dismissed."

* * *

"Glad that shit is over!!" 

"Emily, shut up." TenTen, Emily, Katie, Hinata, and Kenisha were taking Neji up on his offer on having a girl's night out, so they were having a sleepover at the Hyuuga manor: complete with plushy pillows and sleeping bags.

"Come on in, but don't mess anything up, Father will get so pissed off at me if you do--"

"It's ok Hinata, we'll be good!" So the sleep over began with a game of Truth or Dare in the living room. Or it would have if Kenisha didn't get bitchy……

"WE DID THIS LAST TIME!! I SAY, AS THE ONE WHO CAN DROWN YOU IN YOUR KITCHEN SINK, THAT WE GO TO THE BAR AND HAVE A "WE WON THE WAR" PARTY!! WHO'S WITH ME?!"

"US!!"

* * *

The girls were busy getting ready and trying to find something nice to wear. The guys just went downstairs and kept their ANBU uniforms on minus the masks. Or so the girls thought…..

Meanwhile, in Hinata's room...

"BUT I HATE DRESSES!!!

"YOU'RE GONNA WEAR ONE AND YOU'RE GONNA LIKE IT OR SO HELP ME I WILL CUT OPEN YOUR LIVER!!!" That put Kenisha into submission.

"Then what the hell am I wearing? I don't exactly own anything of the dressy type…unless you count that outfit from Victoria's Secret Ino got me for my 17th birthday…"

"Then wear that, God," Emily said, sitting on the bed, already ready for the party. She was wearing a black tight belly shirt with a zip-up V-neck with a gray shirt underneath and a red-and-black plaid short skirt. A shiny red and white-diamond **(Emily: Not really diamonds, just look like them.) **belt across her waist and hanging down to her thigh. She was wearing 4 ½ inch red heels that looked like they had blades hiding in them. Hinata and TenTen complimented her on it, and she just told them that she got it from Victoria's Secret. **(Me: The picture of said outfit will be posted on my profile later. Emily: Just put it on now, God!!)**

"FINE!! I'll be back in a minute," Kenisha said and jumped out the window into the night.

"Well, that gets her out of the picture……WHO WANTS ICE-CREAM?!!"

"I DO!!!" Kenisha had popped back in the window **(Emily: You SHIT on the window?! Katie: It says "popped", not "pooped". You just can't read. Emily: Yes I can; and those two words are commonly mixed up, thank you!!)**, outfit from her birthday party still in the box it came in, with Victoria's Secret imprinted on the top in big letters.

"Dammit, I knew I should've said chimi-changas," Hinata said, rubbing her forehead with her hand.

"Know what, tell that to the person who invented taste buds…YES, GOD, I AM TALKING TO YOU," Kenisha yelled to some invisible person in the air.

"Well, go ahead, put it on," TenTen said, ushering Kenisha into the bathroom outside Hinata's room. TenTen shut the door and locked it from the outside with a kunai.

"Hinata, I'm sorry if I destroy your house but if I do, it's TenTen-nee-chan's god damn fault for locking me in here," Kenisha called from the bathroom. Hinata sighed.

Hinata was going for the "innocent yet naughty" kitten look. She had on a white and black zip-up hoodie, the only black parts being the pointy ears on the top. Underneath were sleeves of fishnet and what _looked like_ just a black bra with little white dots where…well, you know. Fishnet clung to her stomach and held onto her black skirt. She had even _more_ fishnet going up her thighs, and ended the kitten look with 4 inch black heels. She had painted her fingernails and toenails black and had applied some blush to her cheeks. **(Emily: Naruto is gonna love you... Hinata: You don't think I know that? Just wait till I get there..)**

TenTen was wearing a black and gray striped long sleeve shirt that had holes at the end for her thumbs and a black and pink over-shirt with a large pink kunai on the front. She had on a black skirt and extra-long black and gray striped socks. Her hair was down and pinned up in the back with a shuriken clip. She topped it off with black Reeboks with the straps. Basically, it was a birthday present from Anko. **(Anko: You had to wear **_**something**_** to my wedding! TenTen: Well, yeah, but isn't that just a bit much? There's no white on it!! Anko: So? I even made Kaka-koishi wear lingerie!! Kakashi: How humiliating…..)**

Katie was wearing a simple dress of black with a little fishnet running down her legs and a V-cut. She wore 2 inch black heels. It was really the best she could do without perverts breathing down her neck, and because she was pregnant; which basically explained everything that she had put on.

"Hey, you crazy bitches, I'm done."

The group of people turned to the door and Hinata groaned.

"You didn't break down the door, did you?" Kenisha scoffed.

"You really think that I would do that? NO, I didn't….but you're gonna need a new doorknob…" Kenisha rubbed her arm sheepishly. But Hinata wasn't paying attention to that. She was paying attention to what the hell Kenisha was wearing.

She had on a pale green tube top with sky dark green streaks on it. It had a V-cut that went dangerously close to ripping the top that had wide fishnet covering her breasts. The top also was cut in the sides that exposed a lot of her stomach and had a long line going down her stomach and resting at her waist. She had on a dark green skirt that had fishnet going down her legs. To top it off, she was wearing 5 ½ inch black heels, which added to her height and made her as tall as Katie.

"Nice, Ino really got you covered…."

"Or uncovered, more like it," Emily stated, snickering.

"You're pregnant, why the hell are you making yourself eye candy," Katie said, sighing as Kenisha stuck her tongue out.

"Because I'm not showing as much as you are!! And besides, I like dressing nice..."

"More like undressing..." Katie mumbled under her breath.

"Let's just get downstairs," TenTen said, leading the way out of the room and down the hall to the outside hall, where Lee, Neji, Yamato, Sasuke and Naruto were leaning on the wall like cool people should.

Lee was wearing a white unbuttoned button-up polo shirt with a long sleeved black shirt with a heart on it underneath that said "I'd spill my heart for you". There was a picture of Kenisha with her katanas out in the bright dawn underneath. He had on black jeans and changed into black Converse.

Neji was wearing a white T-shirt with the words "I got a Soulja Girl" on the front in brown letters. He was wearing an unbuttoned button-down light blue shirt over it and had on brown polo shorts. He was still wearing his black ninja sandals.

Yamato was doing the only thing a man can do when presented with a party and had nothing to wear: ask his friends to find him something from their houses and slap it on him. In this case, Sasuke came to his rescue, giving him a red button-down shirt with black pants and gave him a black overcoat to complete the effect. He had said he didn't want to wear it again anyway, considering it was Sakura who bought it for him.

Sasuke was a simple white T-shirt, black belt, blue jeans and a black leather jacket with a white-rimmed hood. He was wearing white Rhinos.

Naruto was probably wearing the most casual and normal looking thing in the group. He was wearing a gray T-shirt and jeans, with a pair of Nikes on his feet. He had amazingly got the nerve to take his headband off and let his bangs fall into his eyes, making Hinata blush a faint pink. She loved his hair like that.

"You guys look ready to go," TenTen said, eyeing Neji in particular. "Love the shirt, Neji-koishi." She went to him and tapped his head with her fist.

"Neji-koishi, you there?"

"He's obviously in a trance, TenTen-nee-chan. You're girls are coming out to play," Kenisha said, snickering, pointing at the Hyuuga prodigy's nose and then at TenTen's chest. Neji indeed had a nosebleed and wasn't making any effort to wipe it away.

"Neji-nii-san, _please_ wipe your nose before TenTen-nee-chan kicks your ass," Hinata said with emphasis on "please". TenTen indeed looked close to killing Neji; her eyes were glowing with rage.

"By the way, love your shirt, Lee-koishi….Lee-koishi?" Lee was in the same predicament Neji was in, but Kenisha didn't slap him, though. "What can I say? I'm smexy," she said, dragging Lee to the bar with the others.

* * *

They arrived at the bar and were welcomed by many happy cheers and words of welcome. Then Emily saw the banner hovering over their welcoming party. 

"Oh no…"

"Alright, everyone, get ready, because tonight we're doing…..KAREOKE," Kenisha yelled in joy, much to the discomfort of some drunk men beside her.

Hinata's mouth dropped open. "THIS IS A KAREOKE BAR?!! ARE YOU CRAZY?!!"

"YES," Kenisha exclaimed in joy.

"Ah shit….."

"Seriously? Kenisha-tenshi, I am not totally su--"

"Lee-koishi, come on, it'll be fun!!"

They others groaned, knowing that there was no way out of singing. So Katie decided to go first. As she stepped onto the stage, Yamato wolf whistled. She smiled at him and whispered to the DJ.

"Folks, this song and all songs after will have Thought Play activated! You all know what that means!!"

The crowd that regularly came to the bar cheered, but the new group looked uneasy.

"What the hell is Thought Play," Emily hissed.

"Shhhhhhhhh," TenTen hissed back and pointed to the stage. Then the music began to play.

Let Go-by Frou Frou

_Drink up, baby down_

_Are you in or are you out?_

_Leave your things behind_

'_Cause it's all going off without you_ The screens behind Katie showed images of her and Yamato getting ready, then unpacking things that consisted of a picture of them, a necklace, and their ANBU masks.

_Excuse me, too busy_

_You're writing your tragedy_

_These mishaps_

_You bubble-wrap_

_When you've no idea what you're like _The screens changed and showed them running out of the gates of Konoha, side by side. Yamato had an anxious look on his face. Katie rushed up to him and gave him a warm hug. "I'll be fine, Yama-koishi. I promise."

_So let go, so let go_

_Oh well, what you waiting for?_

_It's alright_

'_Cause there's beauty in the breakdown _The next scenes were of fighting: Katie wasn't using many jutsu and held her stomach in pain; Yamato was protecting her. He got that anxious look again, but Katie turned away; she was throwing up.

_So let go, l-let go_

_Just get in_

_Oh, it's so amazing here_

_It's alright_

'_Cause there's beauty in the breakdown _The battle was over, and Yamato snuck Katie a quick kiss before following Hinata's orders and getting up front with Neji and TenTen.

_It gains the more it gives_

_And then it rises with the fall_

_So hand me that remote_

_Can't you see that all that stuff's a sideshow?_ Next was a "further-back" flashback, when Katie and Yamato were at their house, watching a documentary on the history of kunai. Yamato seemed to be enjoying it, but Katie looked less than amused. She got the remote and changed the channel.

_Such boundless pleasure_

_We've no time for later_

_Now you can't await _

_Your own arrival_

_You've got twenty seconds to comply _She kissed his nose and then he kissed her neck and tickled her; Katie laughing softly, her voice angelic to Yamato. When he stopped, she kissed his lips and he kissed her back, laughing. He turned the TV to a different channel and cuddled with her on the couch.

_So let go, so let go_

_Jump in_

_Oh well, what you waiting for?_

_It's alright_

'_Cause there's beauty in the breakdown _It was back in the "modern flashback" session, and Katie and Yamato were getting ready for bed, their sleeping bags a little ways away from the fire. He kissed her once then fell asleep. She fell asleep a few seconds later. Then next morning, he was gone.

_So let go, l-let go_

_Just get in_

_Oh, it's so amazing here_ She was running with the others in the back, not letting them see her tears. She knew where he was and was determined to get him back. But the pain in her stomach made her stop.

_It's alright_

'_Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

_(Background sounds) _She had found him lying on the floor, covered in blood and abrasions, his sturdy bones broken. She held his hand and he smiled at her. "Gomen nasai, Katie-hime. Sukidesu. Forever."

_So let go, so let go_

_Jump in_

_Oh well, what you waiting for?_

_It's alright _

'_Cause there's beauty in the breakdown _They were on top of Hokkaido, and the amazing news was just revealed. Yamato was holding Katie close to him, and Katie had a hand on his forearm. Her wedding ring sparkled in the sunlight.

_So let go, l-let go_

_Just get in_

_Oh, it's so amazing here_

_It's alright_

'_Cause there's beauty in the breakdown_

_In the breakdown_

'_Cause there's beauty in the breakdown _She walked out of the office and went back to her home. Yamato was already there, making things ready for their baby in the new addition to their house.

_The breakdown_

_So amazing here_

'_Cause there's beauty in the breakdown _They kissed once again, this time not in a battle for their lives.

The song ended and Katie was welcomed back on the floor with cheers and applause. She pointed at Yamato and he smirked.

"Fine, I'll go," he said, getting up and walking to the stage. He gave Katie a quick peck on the lips as he passed her and proceeded to the stage, where he grabbed the mike and used his Chakra to activate a song.

Wherever You Will Go- The Calling

_So lately, been wonderin'_

_Who will be there to take my place?_

_When I'm gone, you'll need love_

_To light the shadows on your face _Yamato and Katie were lying together on their bed, Yamamoto holding Katie as she cried, for she had nearly lost him that day. He kissed her then let her bury her face into his bare chest again, whispering intelligible words as she did so.

_If a greater wave shall fall_

_It'll fall upon us all _Kenisha had performed a water jutsu to shield them from the oncoming shuriken, for Katie had spat out blood from a previous attack, rendered unable to move. The wave enveloped the two and transported them to Yamato, who held his wife close him, healing her injuries.

_And between the sand and stone_

_Could you make it on your own?_

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go _

_Way up high, or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_ Yamato was healing her, whispering words of comfort when she mentioned something about dying. But that night he wasn't by Katie's side. He had been swept away from his love in the dead of night by the one who took nearly everything from her.

_And maybe, I'll find out_

_A way to get back there someday_

_To watch you_

_To guide you_

_Through the darkest of your days _They had found him lying on the cold floor of the torture chamber, Katie soaking his bloodied chest with salty tears. When Hinata was done healing him, she rushed in and gave him a passionate kiss. Then the Tsuchikage came….

_If a greater wave shall fall_

_It shall fall upon us all_

_Then I hope there's someone out there who_

_Can bring me back to you _They had been battling the Tsuchikage for a long time and Katie and Yamato were in no condition to fight. So when Lee decided to fight the Tsuchikage alone, it gave them a chance to run and fully heal their injuries. But Kenisha tried to make him stop…

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high, or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go _Katie flashed her ring in the sunlight, examining it with a practiced eye. She looked down at her then fiancée, who was on his knee still. She kneeled down and kissed him, whispering "Yes" against his lips.

_Runaway with my heart_

_Runaway with my hopes_

_Runaway with my love_ They were on Hokkaido, and Katie had just thrown up over his leg. While Kenisha was ranting about how she'd never get enough shampoo to clean him, Yamato was wiping Katie's mouth and holding her hair back as she threw up again. She smiled after she was finished, whispering in his ear "Thank you, Yama-koishi."

_I know now, just quite how_

_My life and love might still go on_

_In your heart, in your mind_

_I'll stay with you, for all of time _He was kissing her on top of the Hokage Monument, but this time, they were celebrating Katie's promotion to ANBU, which lead them to their home, where their hormones got the better of them….

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high, or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go _He kissed her forehead as she awoke from their "celebration" last night. She returned his kiss with a small one on his neck, making him emit a low groan from his chest. She snuggled closer to him and fell back to sleep in his arms.

_If I could turn back time_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could make you mine_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_I'll go wherever you will go….. _She was crying as she walked down the aisle, her light blush mirroring his. When they said their vows, the one thing in common was "My love for you will never cease. If it had, the one that has wanted my demise will kill me where I stand, because that is what would happen to me if you went away, never to return." Then they kissed and ran through the rain of rice, sugar, and….ramen? "NARUTO!!!!"

His song ended and he sat back down, giving Katie a swift peck on the cheek before clapping his hands as the next person took the stage. Emily was given the mike.

"Ahh damn…."

"This song is for my Sasu-koishi. I bet you all know him, but just in case-WAVE SASUKE!!!"

He waved a hand and the spotlight was put on him.

"Just sing, Emi-tenshi…."

"Alright, god," Emily said irritated, obviously mad at Sasuke for not wanting to be made the center of attention.

Simple and Clean (English Version)

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say_

"_Please...oh baby, don't go…"_

_Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go _Sasuke was about to go on another ANBU mission without Emily since Tsunade needed him in it. Emily was holding him from behind, giving kisses to his neck then turning him around and kissing his lips. "I'll be back," he said.

_You're giving me too many things lately_

_You're all I need_

_You smiled at me, and said_

"_Don't get me wrong, I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father?_ Sasuke was standing in the ruins of Soragakure, holding up what seemed to be a kimono with little wisps of flame sewn down the side in deep red, though it was charred beyond recognition. It made him think of Emily.

_When we get older, you'll understand what I meant when I said no,_

_I don't think life is quite that simple."_ His enemies were here, and he pulled out a kunai, ready to fight to return to the one he loved…..

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say_

"_Please…oh baby, don't go…"_

_Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_ Emily heard a knock on the door and opened it to reveal Sasuke, a little bloodied up but all together all right. She rushed to him as he nearly fell in the doorway. "I missed you so much….," she said as she kissed him all over his face and hugged him deeply.

_The daily things…_

_Like this and that and what is what_

_That keeps us all busy_

_Are confusing me _Emily didn't know why, but she felt like there was something she wasn't getting. Like why she felt eyes watching her everywhere. But when Sasuke's arms wrapped around her, she felt safe.

_That's when you came to me, and said_

"_Wish I could prove I love you, but does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand it's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple." _Emily was throwing fireballs at anyone she saw, standing beside Sasuke, who was carrying a knocked out Sakura. She told Sasuke to run, and he was reluctant. "Just go, I'll catch up," she said, then cast her Fires of Hell jutsu.

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say_

"_Please…oh baby, don't go…"_

_Simple and Clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go _Emily felt a sharp pain inside of her stomach and immediately fell to the ground. She was getting delirious and couldn't make perfect sense of what everyone was saying. Especially since they were fighting with the Tsuchikage and the Akatsuki again…

_Hold me…What ever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before _Sasuke had offered his hand and immediately wished he hadn't because Emily was squeezing the life out of it as she went into labor. But, after 30 minutes of pain, agony, and loads of screaming from her and the enemies around them, her children were born. Sin and Natsuma, the only living children with the Kimochi bloodline and the Uchiha bloodline. They could also access all of the elements at will and shared twin telepathy. This is why the Akatsuki were after them.

_When you walk away, you don't hear me say_

"_Please…oh baby, don't go…"_

_Simple and Clean is that way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go _She was holding her children close to her as she slept in Sasuke's arms in their bed, letting the night's dreams take them.

_Hold me...Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before _Sin and Natsuma were being held by Katie and Kenisha next to their parents, who were getting married by Tsunade at the time. Emily's vows were "If the flame of your life should ever burn out, I will die with you, for if I lose my light, I can't see the one I love. I'll take care of you, keep you warm, and make sure you never lose me, your precious person, or your children, the results of the love we share." Sasuke's vows were "The flame called our love will burn bright and strong for the rest of our lives. I'll fight to keep that flame burning. Because if I lose you..." Sasuke was at the point of crying in happiness and sadness at the same time. "If I lose you, I'll lose myself in the process. So if that should happen...I'll die too. I'll protect you, keep you warm, happy, and make sure that I protect both you and our children, the product of what happens when two flames become one."

_Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all_

'_Cause nothing's like before…._

Emily jumped off the stage into Sasuke's waiting arms and kissed him. "Love ya, Sasu-koishi," she said before feeling two people whiz past her and grab two mikes.

The two turned out to be Lee and Neji.

"We're singing a duet for our girls," Neji said.

"Because they are the Soulja Girls that we Soulja Boys love so much," Lee finished.

Soulja Girl-Soulja Boy feat. L15 (Lee feat. Neji)

_Lee: Soulja boy tell 'em_

_Neji: Yeah…._

_Lee: Right now it's going down_

_Neji: Yeah…._

_Lee: Looking for that Soulja girl _He pointed at Kenisha and winked and the spotlight shone on her. She smiled at him and blew a kiss back, giving him a two-finger salute.

_Neji: Oh yeah….._

_Lee: Aye, aye, aye, aye_

_Neji: Watch me do_

_Damn…. Watch me do _He winked at TenTen, who smirked at him then flashed a smile, waving back.

_Damn… Watch me do_

_Yea, eh eh_

_Aye,_

_You gotta snap like this to a Soulja Girl_

_You gotta snap like that to be a Soulja Girl_ The TV screens showed scenes of Neji fighting his copy when he was on the Rescue Gaara mission. He dodged the attacks and used Eight Trigrams: Empty Palm to blow his enemy into a rock.

_Girl let me see you_

_Lee: YOU!!_ Kenisha gave her dead enemies a two-fingered salute before running off.

_Neji: Tell me you…_

_Lee: YOU!!!_ Kenisha jumped off the Hokage Monument, landing on Hokkaido.

_Neji: You gotta walk it out, to be a Soulja Girl _Neji and Lee was running along the trees, TenTen running in front of them. She was yelling at them for being so slow, but they ignored her. Neji activated his Byakugan and dodged a kunai.

_Lee: Hey_

_Neji: Know what I'm talking 'bout_

_Lee: Hey_

_Neji: Girl let me see you… _Neji and TenTen were lying in front of the fire, cuddling next to each other unknowingly as they slept. Neji opened one of his eyes and saw her serene sleeping face. He kissed her forehead and positioned himself to better suit TenTen's comfort and fell back to sleep.

_Lee: YOU!!! _Kenisha grinned, showing off her large incisors at him.

_Neji: Tell me you…._

_Lee: YOU!! _She smiled, blowing Lee a kiss from teh other side of the room.

_You gotta walk it out, to be my Soulja Girl._

_I can take you out and pimpin' out I done told ya girl._ Lee and Kenisha were walking through the village, suited up for another mission. They were getting praise from the various villagers on their success from a mission not to long before and for their relationship going to the next level, aka getting engaged.

_Hit da mall wit me, come ball wit me from Monday to Sunday._

_I know we young buy everybody fall in luv sumday _They were in the mall sharing a chocolate shake. Kenisha pointed at a random stuffed animal store and dragged Lee with her. Lee couldn't help but smile.

_Soulja Boy tell 'em got da girls wild_

_Fro the corner of my eye, I saw her smile. _Lee looked at Kenisha from across the room; she smirked at him, flicking her ponytail off her shoulder and down her back.

_You wanna be my girl, you gotta wipe me down_

_Dress so fresh, make the girls say WOW. _Kenisha was in an outfit that she had found at Victoria's Secret for Lee's 16th birthday. It had fishnet practically everywhere and only separated by some small bits of black cloth covering her breasts and lower area. A long piece of cloth went down her back and spread out to cover the upper art of her stomach. She topped it off with silver hoop earrings and black high heels. Lee just stared in awe; as did Kenisha's fanboys. Lee's fangirls sighed in defeat when Lee kissed her lips.

_Loving me, my Soulja Girl _

_Huggin' me, my Soulja Girl _Kenisha hugged him and kissed him as they rejoined at the gates of Konoha. He had to practically lift her off the ground since she was so short; he held her thigh up with one hand as she continued to love him in their close embrace.

_Neji: You gotta snap like this to be a Soulja Girl_

_You gotta snap like that to be a Soulja Girl_

_Girl let me see you…. _TenTen was practicing her weapons in a harsh storm, the wind so fierce it flicked the bobby pins out of her hair; the chocolate-colored tresses whipped around her face like a whip. She was continuously throwing her sharp metal objects at Kenisha's shadow clones, which were running very fast without their weights on. TenTen just spun faster and faster until her features were blurred and her weapons scroll just a yellow and green sphere around her.

_Lee: YOU!!_

_Neji: Tell me you…._

_Lee: YOU!!_

_Neji: You gotta walk it out, to be a Soulja Girl_

_Know what I'm talking 'bout _Kenisha and TenTen were back to back, smirking at their defeated fanboys. TenTen dusted her hands off and said "Well, there's only one way to take out the trash." Kenisha replied, "Yeah, kick its poor sorry ass."

_Lee: Hey_

_Neji: Girl let me see you_

_Lee: YOU!!_

_Neji: Tell me you…_

_Lee: YOU!!!_

_We on the phone like da da da da da daaa daaa _Lee and Kenisha were running around the countryside, keeping in touch with their radio communicators and their necklaces.

_We on the phone like da da da da da daaa daaa _Kenisha and Lee were answering their cell phones constantly when Ino and Sai tore them apart to get some advice for Emily's baby shower, which really didn't help, considering Emily was kidnapped the day of.

_She calling me, I'm calling her_

_She following me, I'm following her_

_My mom picks up the phone and says:_

"_You got this girl sprung." _TenTen picked up the house phone and threw it at Kenisha's head. "OW!! DAMN!!" "Your boyfriend's on the phone," she called from the kitchen.

_She got me sprung too_

_She says: "Both of ya'll dumb."_ "Seriously, isn't that a little close," Katie asked as Lee hugged Kenisha once again, just this time there was a sunrise background with a light drizzle accompanying it; some trees bordering it and a small stream running underneath their feet. "Nope," the two chorused.

_But I'm diggin' her, she diggin' me_

_And she so cute, she so lovely _Kenisha was putting her hair up when Lee grabbed her hands and eased them to her sides. "You look beautiful with your hair down," he said, and began brushing her hair again. She smiled and got a butterfly hair clip, putting it in her hair to put it up partially in the back. "Better," Kenisha said, smirking at Lee, who smirked back.

_Neji: You gotta snap like this to be a Soulja Girl_

_You gotta snap like that to be a Soulja Girl_ TenTen was obviously pissed at Emily and threw a kunai at her shirt, pinning the hyper pyromaniac to the wall.

_Girl let me see you_

_Lee: YOU!! _Kenisha burst in the door, drenched in water and her hair untied. She smiled wolfishly at them and sat down next to Lee.

_Neji: Tell me you_

_Lee: YOU!!_ Kenisha did her hair up and proclaimed, "Okay, _now_ I'm ready to go!"

_Neji: You gotta walk it out to be a Soulja Girl _

_Know what I'm talking 'bout _Neji was looking through TenTen with his Byakugan eyes. She felt his gaze and turned around, causing Neji to get a nose bleed. She saw it and threw a chain scythe at him.

_Lee: Hey_

_Neji: Girl let me see you_

_Lee: YOU!!_ Kenisha winked and turned around, walking out of the door to Lee's house.

_Neji: Tell me you…._

_Lee: YOU!!! _Lee rushed up and kissed, happy to see his love again after a week of constant missions.

_Da da da da da daaa daaa (8x) _The screen was moving up slowly, showing TenTen and Neji side by side and Kenisha and Lee back to back. They were all smirking and pointed at the mess of dead enemies, muddy puddles, blood-stained weapons and large craters in large battlefield behind them.

Both Kenisha and TenTen were up on the stage before the two men knew what hit them.

"ARIGATO," they yelled in their ears, nearly making them lose their hearing. Both men kissed them in return.

"You're welcome," Neji said, carrying TenTen off stage and back to the table that all of them sat at. That left Lee and Kenisha on the stage, where Kenisha was whispering into Lee's ear. He grinned then stepped off the stage too, leaving Kenisha all alone with the mike in her hand.

"Folks, get ready to listen and enjoy the wonderful vocals of Kenisha Kimochi, the kick ass Water Mistress of Konoha!!"

"Kenisha-nee-chan, we know!! Just shut up and sing the god damn song," Emily called from the crowd below.

"But it's sad so--"

"JUST SING THE DAMN SONG!!!"

"FINE, DAMN!!"

When You're Gone-Avril Lavigne

_I always needed time on my own_

_  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry _Kenisha was pushing away from Lee when she was telling him that she didn't want to cause him pain by wishing that she were with her dead clan, and being away from him. She cried, but when Lee enveloped her in his arms, she didn't resist.

_  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone _She kept looking expectantly at the gates of Konoha from her perch on the wall that surrounded the village. She then turned to the long road that stretched from the mouth of the village to the blue and green horizon beyond it. She couldn't see beyond that and sighed, her tears nearly falling down her face.

_  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_ Kenisha looked over at the other side of the bed where Lee would have been sleeping, if not for the ANBU mission he had to go on with Neji, Yamato, Sasuke, and Naruto. She missed him dearly, but knew it was for the best.

When you walk away I count the steps that you take 

_  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_ Kenisha was sprawled on their bed; she wasn't taking care of herself; she was skinnier than usual and her hair was knotty. The little light that shone through the curtains shone on the picture of her and Lee together; a glare obscuring Lee's face from view from her position. She put her head down; it had been 5 weeks, a week over the expected mission time. She had given up hope.

When you're gone 

_  
The pieces of my heart are missing you _The Tsuchikage's cronies flung Kenisha outside in the cold of the April storm. She cried out in pain and let her tears get washed away by the rain that was pouring from the gray sky. TenTen and Hinata soon joined her, for they had been brutally beaten by the Tsuchikage himself; he couldn't take on Hinata's jutsu and therefore couldn't remove her eyes. Kenisha gripped her heart with her bleeding fingers; the hole had not been healed, for Lee had not come back to save her.

_  
When you're gone_

_  
The face I came to know is missing too_ She heard his yell; she heard him call her name, but she couldn't see him. She heard the metal clinking of weapons and chains being dragged on the floor and then heard the screams of all four men coming from the inside of the hell hole called a torture chamber.

_  
When you're gone_

_  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day _

_And make it ok_ She gripped him tightly as Bai Hu and Hokkaido fended off their attackers; cleaning up his wounds with the ointment from her pack and holding him close to her. "Lee-kun...my Lee-kun.."

_  
I miss you _

I've never felt this way before "Modern Flashback" They were outside of the Tsuchikage's tower; Kenisha curled up in a ball of sadness and despair. She couldn't believe that Lee sacrificed himself for her and their unborn child. She loved him too much for him to die now. 

_  
Everything that I do reminds me of you_ Kenisha looked down at her necklace and ripped it off her neck. She wanted to throw it as far away as it could possibly get; it reminded her too much of the one she knew was lost. She couldn't do it, however, and put is back on.

_  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor _She had reached the torture chamber, looking everywhere for her fiancée. She heard his screams but couldn't place them. She saw the crater where she last saw him; where she last saw him; where she last held him. She touched her hand to it and felt a wave of sadness flood over her.

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do _Kenisha remembered that Lee used to think that everything could be accomplished if you work hard enough. But she didn't think that te most effort in the world could save him now.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_  
Do you see how much I need you right now _Kenisha had blown a hole in the wall with the Water Bomb jutsu and took a quick look around the room; she saw the bloody instruments of torture. One of them was still wet with blood, forcing her to look away. She saw Lee and immediately broke down.

When you're gone 

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_ Kenisha ran to Lee's side and tried to awaken him. He wouldn't, and Kenisha knew why. The dickhead behind her had tortured him. Her tears dripped on his already bloodstained clothes.

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too_ Kenisha tried to heal his wounds but they wouldn't close. Her eyes fell on his face, the last thing she saw of him. His eyes wouldn't open; they were blackened. She planted a kiss on his cheek; his lips were ruby red and raw.

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day _He'd always tell her that they'd be okay, that no one would be hurt, and that they'd win. She didn't have that reassurance right now, so she tried her best and lost.

_And make it ok_

_I miss you _Kenisha had just experienced the Tsukuyomi and had slid down the wall, leaning her head on Lee's bloody shoulder. The back of her hand fell into Lee's open right hand; they didn't want to be separated even when unconscious.

We were made for each other 

_  
Out here forever _

_  
I know we were, yeah _Kenisha tried desperately to heal him, but was failing miserably once again. _'Why is it that when you need me most I can't be there for you,' _she thought as she cried. She needed to feel his hand on her shoulder, his arms around her, some form of comfort from him. It didn't come. _'Not you, Lee-koishi…..I NEED YOU!!' _she mentally screamed in her head. 

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_ Her peridot glowed as she transferred her spiritual Chakra into Lee's mangled body. Soon after, his citrine glowed back and she felt another energy pouring out. Kenisha took a shuddering breath and looked up into Lee's face.

_  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah _Kenisha coughed up blood and fell to the ground. She had too many critical hits to too many vital points, especially to her lower stomach. She coughed up more blood and nearly fainted.

When you're gone 

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_ The Tsuchikage had cornered Lee; Kenisha was trying to get to him but couldn't get up due to her nearly broken ankle. She saw Lee get lifted in the air and spat on and nearly burst into tears as she realized that he might die this time; in this last fight that he might not survive.

_When you're gone_

_The face I came to know is missing too _They were doing a combination jutsu; Kenisha running around and maintaining the airborne pond; Lee sending shining stars at Hermione. She couldn't see him, but knew he was winning. She heard screaming, but didn't know why.

_When you're gone_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day_

_And make it ok _

_I miss you _Lee and Kenisha were running around the village like they always did after they trained, just going slower than usual. When they reached the Hokage Monument, they went to the top and stood in their special place, where Kenisha had made a small pond, which now had little flowers growing around it, plus a small tree. Kenisha sighed and Lee looked in her direction. "Is there something wrong?" Kenisha shook her head. "No, Lee-koishi. I just love you." She leaned on him and closed her eyes, falling asleep. Lee smiled and put a strong hand on her head, kissing her forehead. "I love you too." His hand drifted to her stomach, where he felt a kick. "It's kicking again...," he said, smiling. "Yeah, I know..."

The song ended and Kenisha jumped off the stage in Lee's arms. "Did you like it?"

"Loved it, Kenisha-tenshi," Lee said, kissing her. The spotlight shone on them and Kenisha gave the crowd a two-fingered salute. "Now you're gonna hear my favorite nee-chan, TENTEN HYUGA!!"

"Otherwise known as TENTEN HYUGA, THE WEAPONS MISTRESS OF KONOHA," TenTen bellowed into the mike, getting a glorious round of applause from the crowd.

Hana Kagari- Yumi Shizukusa

_wasurekaketa omoide ni_

_akari ga tomoridasu _TenTen was awoken by a bright light, which was Neji turning on their bedroom light on. "TenTen-tenshi, it's time to get up." TenTen groaned. "To train?" Neji gave her his infamous smirk. "Yes."

_hotaru no you sore wa anata wo_

_itoshiku saseru no ne_ Their training was finished; TenTen sweating a little more then Neji. He offered her a hand and she took it; he pulled up and she flew up into the air, falling into his arms. "You did that on purpose," she said, smiling brightly. "And what if I did," Neji replied, kissing her forehead. She smiled back.

_natsukashiki awai kaori_

_itsu made mune kogasu... _TenTen was in Neji's room, all alone, for Neji had gone on an ANBU mission. Without her. She held the pillow that Neji laid his head on close to her, inhaling its scent. How she wished she feel him holding onto her waist from behind like he always did.

_yurari yurari mau hana kagari_

_aitai omoi todokete kudasai_ Neji was fighting another guard of the Tsuchikage, his Byakugan activated. He was trying hard to concentrate, but every time he closed his eyes and turned off his Byakugan, he saw her. TenTen. She wouldn't get out of his head.

_chigau michi wo eranda keredo_

_ima mo kokoro ga yonde iru _TenTen sat in their room, her knees curled up to her chest as she stared out the window. Birds were flying past it, twittering high pitched songs with out a care in the world. She remembered how much Neji loved watching them through his Byakugan.

_Slowly now Pale moonlight_

_Shine through your gentle eyes_

_Trust all my love for you _Neji's eyes glowed in the faint light of the crescent moon. He felt TenTen's Chakra; he was near the village now. He was cut off when a kunai whizzed past his shoulder.

_I wanna be strong for you _TenTen was training relentlessly along with her water using friend/nee-chan, Kenisha. Her weapons were aimed at the speeding girl's clones, each hitting their mark, even in the needle rain that the small kunoichi produced.

_I know we'll be together_

_Don't let your feeling go Oh Please _Neji took out a picture from inside his shirt and stared longingly at it. It was a picture of him and TenTen: TenTen doing the peace sign, hanging over his shoulder, Neji, his head propped up by his arm, smiling at the camera. Their faces were touching, Neji's faint blush barely visible. Down in the corner were the words "For my blushing, badass baby, ♥Your Chibi Panda-Chan♥"

_I feel you I hear you_

_Do you believe in fate?_

_Feel all my love for you_

_(Forever and ever more) _TenTen ran to the hospital, Kenisha and Hinata at her sides. Their men had been released from it, after 2 weeks of being bed-ridden and lazy. She ran into Neji's arms and he embraced her, holding her close. "Aishiteru, Panda-Chan."

_I feel you I hear you_

_Do you believe in fate?_

_Feel all my love for you_

_yeah yeah _She lay in his arms, rubbing her cheeks in his chest. "Neji-kun…." She was drifting off to sleep; she was lulled by Neji's heartbeat. Neji placed a cool hand on her shoulder, rubbing it softly. "Sleep well, TenTen-chan…." He kissed her forehead and closed his eyes.

_anata ga omotte iru yori_

_tsuyoku nanka nai yo_

_nagai kami wa ano hi no mama_

_suki da tte itteta kara..._ TenTen was awaiting Neji's arrival again. She had heard that he had entered the village earlier today and was probably at Tsunade's office or coming home. She had her hair down as a "Welcome Back Neji-kun" present. When he walked in the front door 2 minutes later, Neji gasped. "TenTen-chan…your hair…" TenTen jumped into his arms and gave him a swift kiss. "Welcome home, Neji-kun."

_kitsuku daite hanarenu you ni_

_subete wasuresasete_

_(hold on me stay with me)_ "TenTen-chan, are you okay? TENTEN-CHAN?!" Neji was holding the cold form of the woman he loved; a bloody slash colored crimson across her chest. He pulled her closer to him and whispered in her ear, hoping that she would hear it in heaven, "TenTen-chan, I was hoping with all my heart that I could call you TenTen-tenshi one day." He kissed her lips and let her go. He took a small box out of his pouch and opened it. "I guess that fate was not on my side this time. But fate was definitely on my side when I first kissed you." He slipped the ring on her finger and gave her a kiss. To his astonishment, he felt small pink lips kiss him back. "Aishi..teru…Neji-koishi," she said weakly.

_yurari yurari mau hana kagari_

_yorisou kage ga kasanatte yuku _TenTen was about to walk down the aisle. About to. But a shadow holding a kunai had to ruin it. "Son of a bitch tore my dress!!"

_afureru omoi yuki wo tokashite_

_yatto anata ni deaeru _The battle was over; TenTen's dress ruined. "I know you've never liked dresses, but why tear the only one you are required to wear?" "Baa-chan, shut up." TenTen was thankful that she had thought ahead and worn some underclothes, which consisted of her ANBU uniform. Neji, not wanting her to be alone, also changed into his ANBU uniform. Though their wedding was ruined in some of the older villagers' opinion, the two ninja were happier than they had ever been in their lives.

_soshite kitto_

_I feel you I hear you_

_Do you believe in fate? _Neji's vow was first. "If I should ever be away and not return to your door, then let me please be the bird that flies past your window, for that shall mean that I am gone. But even in that absence, I shall continue to love you." TenTen's vows were next. "If I should ever go away and not return to you, please let me be the heavens that the caged bird can fly through, for that means that I am gone. But in that absence, I shall continue to love you, just as the bird loves the heavens in which it is able to be free."

_Feel all my love for you_

_Forever and more _"Do you Neji Hyuuga, take TenTen to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, through sickness or in health, richer or poorer, until death do you part?" "I do." Tsunade turned to TenTen, who was crying happy tears. "Do you, TenTen, take Neji Hyuuga as your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, through sickness or in health, richer or poorer, until death do you part?" "I do."

_All my love for you_ "Then by the power vested in me as the Gondaime Hokage, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." Neji grabbed TenTen in his arms and kissed her passionately, TenTen held her panda ANBU mask in front of their faces so the others couldn't see. "AWWWW!!!" Neji smirked. "I bet that gave those annoying villagers some grief." TenTen smirked too. "Love you too, Neji-koishi."

_I feel you I hear you_

_Do you believe in fate?_

_Feel all my love for you_

_Forever and more _They ran down the aisle, hand in hand, Kenisha and Lee speeding past them. "Don't celebrate too much you two; we're going to prep everything for the reception. JA NE!!" The two smiled and ran to TenTen's house. Neji smiled after them. "They said not too much," he said slyly. "Let's not and wait until they're gone," TenTen replied, grinning at him. "Another reason why I love you."

_negai kakete miru hana kagari_

_hitori ni shinai to chanto itte_

_I feel you I hear you_

_Do you believe in fate?_

_Feel all my love for you_

_Forever and more_

_I feel you I hear you_

_Do you believe in fate?_

_Feel all my love for you_

_Forever and more_

_I feel you I hear you_

_Do you believe in fate?_

_Feel all my love for you_

_Forever and more_

_I feel you I hear you_

_Do you believe in fate?_

_Feel all my love for you_

_Yeah yeah _The screen scrolled up slower than it did all night. On the screen was a scene featuring Neji and TenTen, sitting in a tree overlooking a lake in some far-off place, leaning on each other. The lake was sparkling in the moonlight, as was TenTen's and Neji's headbands. Neji slowly undid TenTen's buns, her waist-length chocolate hair flowing over the branch. She smiled. "So I guess that being your Panda-Chan is out of the question." Neji smirked. "No, you'll always be my Panda-Chan…but this time, you're also my Tenshi-hime." TenTen smiled and giggled. "Sukidesu, Neji-koishi."

The song ended and a kunai whizzed past TenTen's ear, catching on the shoulder of her shirt and sending her into the opposite wall. It didn't hurt her of course. It was thrown by Neji.

Ten seconds later

"TENTEN-NEE-CHAN HYUGA, YOU ARE NOT ALLOWED TO DO THAT IN A KAREOKE BAR, NO MATTER HOW MUCH ASS YOUR SONG KICKED, OR HOW MUCH ASS YOU CAN KICK IF THESE PEOPLE GET PISSED AT YOU!!"

TenTen and Neji separated quickly, blushing. They felt all eyes on them and quickly teleported back to their seats. Sasuke grabbed the mike; he seemed to be thinking of what song to sing. Emily gave him some help.

"SING APPLE BOTTOM JEANS SO WE CAN DANCE TO IT!!!"

"YEAH," the bar chorused.

**(Me: I'm not gonna give you the lyrics cuz I wanna elaborate on the dancing thing, but they will be on my profile, so you can sing along. Best experience if you listen to the song while reading. Emily: As well as all the other ones that came before it: SO READ THEM AGAIN AND LISTEN TO THE GOD DAMN SONGS!! Me: Don't make them do that!! Just read this one and listen to the music, ok?)**

The song began and all of the girls screamed. The spotlight shone on the group, who were dancing the dance **(Katie: Except me, because I don't want to dance like that. It would degrade me Emily: As if….)**; Emily on the stage, dancing close to Sasuke.

Kenisha, TenTen, and Hinata were singing the lyrics while they danced around their men.

"SHAWTY GOT THEM APPLE BOTTOM JEANS--" The girls turned themselves around and pointed at their asses. Well, none of them were wearing jeans, so it sort of defeated the purpose.

"JEANS!!" The guys pointed at _their_ jeans and nodded all pimp-like.

"BOOTS WITH THE FUR--" The girls flashed their high heels to the small crowd around them and quickly turned around to meet their men to spin around them.

"WITH THE FUR!!" Sasuke popped his jacket collar; it had fur on it. Emily squealed and took off Sasuke's jacket, putting it on herself.

"Emily-nee-chan, you're making a fool of yourself," Katie yelled over the music.

"THE WHOLE CLUB WAS LOOKING AT HER!!" They flipped over the men and landed on their knees on the wood floor. The guys pointed at them and the girls smiled deviously.

"SHE HIT THE FLO--" They were spun around by their respected guys then jumped back up.

"SHE HIT THE FLO!!"

"NEXT THING YOU KNOW-" They put their hands up in the air; hands clasped, knees bent.

"SHAWTY GOT LOW, LOW, LOW, LOW, LOW, LOW, LOW, LOW!!!!" The girls went down to the floor via bending their knees and shaking their asses in front of their men.

"THEM BAGGY SWEAT PANTS--" Lee pointed at his jeans; they were baggy on him from training more than usual. He

"AND THE REEBOKS WITH THE STRAPS--" TenTen unstrapped and strapped her Reeboks over and over again.

"WITH THE STRAPS!!!"

"SHE TURNED AROUND AND GAVE THAT BIG BOOTY A SMACK!!!" Kenisha smacked her ass and pointed at the others, who also smacked their asses. Every drunk guy in the bar had to held back from the sassy kunoichi.

"SHE HIT THE FLO--"

"SHE HIT THE FLO!!" The girls did hit the floor, their hands hitting it first, then their backs, then got back up again and saluted everyone while smiling.

"NEXT THING YOU KNOW-" They out their hands up in the air again, bent their knees and--

"SHAWTY GOT LOW, LOW, LOW, LOW, LOW, LOW, LOW, LOW!!" They went to the floor and shook their asses again; the guys that weren't drunk aka the guy part of the group smacked their asses as they went down. The whole bar was dancing at this point; Sasuke was really getting into the song.

At this point, everyone in the bar was dancing, and a couple people were on top of tables, acting like idiots. Katie was just about to leave when she saw Sakura, Sai, and Ino at a table not too far from hers. She walked over and greeted them.

"Hey guys; this party is killing my head. So, whats up on your side of the world?" **(Emily: Yeah, tactful, Katie-nee-chan.. Katie: Shut up...)**

"We're good, thanks for asking. But what about you? Being pregnant and all," Ino said, her arms wrapped around Sai's neck.

"I should say the same, Ino. Anyway, I'm okay as well, just wishing I didn't have that cherry limeade mixed with Coke...damn cravings..." Katie was near ranting again when she thought she saw two small hooded black cloaked figures walking through the crowd.

"Don't tell me you brought the kids..."

"WHAT, THEY'RE HERE?!!"

Meanwhile

"GO BABY," Emily yelled and smacked Sasuke's ass. **(TenTen: EMILY, WHAT THE HELL?!?!!? Emily: I'M NOT DOING ANYTHING WRONG!!! TenTEn: DO YOU KNOW WHO'S HERE!?!?!?!)** Her kids just looked on in awe; they had just entered the bar while following their babysitters through the dark streets of Konoha into the big place filled with lights, music, and laughter.

"Oh my God, Daddy is singing!! LETS DANCE!!" The four year olds weaved through the drunken people until they got to where their "Aunties and Uncles" were dancing. "HI GUYS!!"

One look at the kids and everyone flipped out. Especially Emily, Sasuke, Kenisha, TenTen.

"SIN!! NATSUMA!!!!!" Sasuke and Emily hugged Sin and Kenisha and TenTen hugged Natsuma; lifting them both up into the spoltight and lowering their hoods. The music kept playing; the DJ had taken over in singing the song.

"What are you doing here? I thought that Sakura and Ino were supposed to continue babysitting you until we all got better," Sasuke said, kissing his daughter on the cheek.

"Well, Daddy, they was, but then they camed heres so we camed too," Natsuma said before being squeezed again by TenTen.

"HEY, ANY CHANCE THAT HE COULD GET SOME AIR, TENTEN-NEE-CHAN?!" TenTen immediatey let go and Kenisha held onto him, smiling.

"So, how's my little kick ass nephew? Hes using jutsu already, I hear," Kenisha said, rubbing her nose to Natsuma's.

"I'm doing good, thanks Auntie. Hey, can I have that," the boy pointed at a glass mug on the table that Sakura and Ino were sitting at, filled to the brim with...

"NO, NO, NO, NO, NATSUMA!! YOU CANNOT HAVE THAT!!! Bad boy, Natsuma," Emily said, taking Natsuma in her arms and giving Sin to Sasuke.

Kenisha yawned loudly and covered her mouth partially with the back of her hand. "Know what? I think we should go and get some sleep...HAIYAKU, LEE-KOISHI!!!" Lee was still dancing, his eyes were closed and his head was bobbing to the music. He opened them when he heard Kenisha's yell.

"Can I sing you a song first," he yelled back, getting on stage.

"Okay," she yelled back, sitting down at the table that everyone was at. The lights dimmed when the other song was finished and the spotlight shined on Lee. Kenisha smiled and blew a kiss to him. He smiled back and began to sing.

Until the Day I Die-Story of the Year

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for, for you _Blood dripped down Lee's chin, but he was alright, as long as Kenisha was okay.

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you _A kunai whizzed past Kenisha and nearly hit Lee. She almost took the hit for him, but Lee jumped in front of her, getting hit in the shoulder. "You are not getting hurt, not here, not ever."

_As years go by_

_I race the clock with you _They were running along the edge of Konoha, training as usual. A shadow passed them and threw a scythe at their feet. "Shit!" Oh, this bitch was going to pay.

_But if you died right now_

_You know I'd die too _

_I'd die too _It had caught on Kenisha's foot and she fell face first into a tree. "OW!" Lee jumped in front of her protectively, but the shadow had gotten behind him and had Kenisha by the waist. Lee jumped in the air and kicked the figure in the neck, striking the main artery and killing him. Lee caught Kenisha and rushed her to the hospital.

_You remind me of the times_

_When I knew who I was (I was) _Lee looked into Kenisha's dark brown/black eyes; they were slowly turning gold. His were turning crystal blue. "Aishiteru, Tiger-kun," she said, hugging him tightly. "Aishiteru, Kitten-chan," he whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her waist.

_But the second hand will catch us_

_Like it always does _They were jumping through the trees, going to the mission check point as they were told. No one counted on an ambush, though...

_We'll make the same mistakes _"Lee-kun, toss me the kunai!" Lee did so and it snagged on the end of Kenisha's sleeve and pinned her to the wall behind her. "DAMMIT, LEE-KUN!!"

_I'll take the fall for you _Kenisha was being thrown into the Hokage Monument but didn't feel rock on her skin when she supposedly made contact. It was Lee's body. "Lee-kun! Daijoubu ka?" "Hai, as long as you are alright."

_I hope you need this now_

_Cause I know I still do _Lee grabbed Kenisha's hand before she exited the village to her home village of Soragakure. "Please, do not leave..." "Lee-kun, this is between me and Hermione. I'm sorry, but I have to go...Gomen nasai, Lee-koishi..." Lee abruptly let go at the use of the honorific, giving Kenisha the chance to run away before he could do anything.

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you _Lee coughed up blood; he had come just in time. Kenisha was on the ground behind him, a hand to her mouth a she stared at the pike inches from her face; the pike that had gone through him.

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you _Bai Hu disappeared and Lee fell to the ground. He opened his eyes and saw Kenisha's scared face looming over him. "Lee-koishi!" "Do not worry, Kitten-chan, I will be fine..."

_Should I bite my tongue_

_Until blood soaks my shirt_ Lee bit his lip until blood was drawn as he tried to think of a way to win the battle with the Tsuchikage, as he had to so many times before. When a plan didn't come to mind, he just went with the alternative: kick as much ass as possible.

_We'll never fall apart_

_Tell me why this hurts so much_ "Lee-koishi, what's wrong?" Kenisha didn't know that Lee was captured in Genjutsu, or that he was being controlled by Hermione's Winds of Change jutsu.

_My hands are at your throat_ When one of Lee's hands went to Kenisha's throat, and inside he screamed _'STOP, I DO NOT WANT TO KILL HER!!'_ His body wouldn't listen. The other hand went in his weapon's pouch, coming out with a kunai.

_And I think I hate you _Then kunai was at her heart, Kenisha was screaming at him. Lee's face was passive, but tears were running down his face.

_But still we'll say "remember when"_

_Just like we always do_

_Just like we always do _"Lee-koishi, look at me! I'm your girlfriend, Kenisha Kimochi!! Don't you remember me; us?!" Lee's eyes lost their glazed look when Kenisha's eyes turned golden. He dropped his hand from her throat and caught her. "Gomen nasai, Kitten-chan! Gomen nasai!!" He held her close to him as he visualized what could have happened.

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_ Lee got out his knun-chucks and taped them once; blades came out of the ends. he rushed into the battle, a black and white blur amongst the mass of brown.

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you _The night was getting its darkest, and the fight was still going on. Lee couldn't see in the flurry of leaves and the uproots of trees. More kunai came flying at him, this time they were red. Hermione had found him again. One grazed his forearm and he cried in pain as the metal burned off his skin.

_Yeah I'd spill my heart!!!_

_Yeah I'd spill my heart for you!!!! _Lee crawled to Kenisha, who was curled up next to a fallen tree, her injuries making it hard for her to move. He was bleeding practically eveywhere and his forehead protector was in her hands, which were shaking. She put it back on his forehead and kissed his cheek. Lee just laid down next to her, and they stayed there until a search party came in the early morning to bring them back to Konoha.

_My hands are at your throat_

_And I think I hate you _Lee's hands were at her throat again, just this time they were tightening, and she was screaming. "LEE-KOISHI!!" He woke up in a cold sweat; his chest was drenched. Kenisha stirred in her sleep and opened her eyes. "Lee-koishi? What's wrong?"

_We made the same mistakes _

_Mistakes like friends do_ "Look, I'm sorry Lee-koishi!!" Kenisha wasn't able to apologize for what she did. She had hurt him, she had cut him with her own swords! Just not literally...more like emotionally. "Kenisha, I'm not sure how I am going to forgive you..." She was drunk, and it was a mission! But she still felt empty inside...

_My hands are at your throat_

_And I think I hate you _Kenisha and Lee were back to back in a deadly circle of Iwa ninja; he was still not talking to Kenisha. When the Tsuchikage was nearing him, Lee got ready for an attack, raising his arms up to his chest.

_We made the same mistakes_

_Made the same mistakes_ But when he weaved around his defense and readied a pike, Kenisha stepped in the way, letting it hit her instead. "Now do you see...that I'm sorry...and that...I love you, Lee-koishi," Kenisha said breathlessly, some blood coming out of her mouth as she did so.

_Until the day I die_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you, for you_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_I'll spill my heart for you_

_Until the day I die (Until the day I die)_

_Until the day I die!!!_ The screens went black and then went into picture slowly. They had chosen to sit in a tree overlooking a recent battlefield, sighing as they observed the rising of the morning sun. Lee took his chance and took out a small black box with a pale green ribbon on it. "Kenisha-tenshi?" Kenisha turned her head and said "Hm?" Then she replayed what Lee just said in her head. "What's with the change in honorific, Lee-koishi?" She saw the box and gasped. Lee took her hand and they jumped down to the ground below. Once there, he kneeled down and opened the box. Inside was an engagement ring; a gold band with a large peridot in the center with diamonds surrounding it. "Kenisha-tenshi, I was thinking about this for a very long time...I want you to be more than just my girlfriend; our relationship right now proves that we can be more... There may have been problems in the past; there are still some now. Even though you feel broken because of those things...especially because of what has happened to your clan, and you personally. I want to be the one to heal that pain. And I promise to be there, until the day I die; no, even after that! I am going to be there for you, love you, cherish you. You have said that you needed me more than I needed you...now I realize that you were only half right, because I need you as well! Your laugh, your warmth, your smile, and your all over attitude! Everything!! Please, Kenisha Daibakufu Kimochi...will you marry me?" Kenisha jumped into his arms and kissed his lips. "Hai!! Aishiteru, Lee-koishi!!" After their make-out session, Lee slipped the ring on her left ring finger. "But really, Lee-koishi, how is the way we are now any different from how we were before the ring?" Lee smirked and kissed her nose. "Duh, we got a ring!" "I love you, Lee-koishi..." "I will love you until the day I die, wait, what am I saying? I will love you afterward as well...my little Kenisha-tenshi...my Kitten-tenshi..." They kissed again just as the sun broke over the horizon, bathing them in warm sunlight.

A black blur went to the stage and dragged Lee back to the floor before the audience knew that Lee was gone. TenTen sighed.

"Dammit Kenisha-nee-chan," she said, smacking a hand to her forehead.

"Aishiteru, Tiger-koishi," Kenisha said quickly before slipping her tongue into Lee's mouth and making out with him in front of everyone in the bar. Some water began to form at her feet as she made a small dome around them, impossible to see through.

"Kenisha-tenshi, what are you doing?"

"Caving into my lust, why do you ask," Kenisha said sarcastically before kissing him again.

"Why do you girls always kiss us after we sing a song, besides the fact that you love us" Lee asked, confused.

"Because its a tribute to love, and we girls dig that in men, because it shows us that they have emotions and aren't cold heartless ninja like they were trained to be," Kenisha said, twisting a finger in Lee's hair, pulling it through and making that particular strand straight. She continued to do so until Lee's hair was silky and straight. His bangs fell into his eyes and the rest of his dark black hair went down his back. "There, now you look sexier than ever," Kenisha said, admiring her work.

The water dome went down and Kenisha stood up. When the dome went all the way down, they gasped. Apparently the entire bar had made a circle around the water dome to see what the two young adults were doing.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU THINK WE WERE DOING IN THAT DOME ANYWAY, YOU NOSY PEOPLE?!!"

"Uh, they thought you two were having _sex_ in there, Kenisha-nee-chan," TenTen said, looking about ready to play "Target Practice" on every villager in the bar.

Kenisha sputtered uncontrollably and then burst, "WE'VE ONLY HAD SEX ONCE, YOU PERVERTED BASTARDS!!" Kenisha immediately shut her mouth and hid behind TenTen, who hid behind Neji, who just groaned.

"SEITEKI-PANDA-TENSHI, GET OFF ME," Neji ordered and TenTen growled.

"DON'T CALL ME MY _FUCK NAME_ AT A BAR, SEITEKI-BABY-KOISHI," TenTen ordered right back.

"YOU WANT TO TAKE THIS ARGUEMENT OUTSIDE, _PANDA_?"

"YES, I THINK I WOULD, _BABY_!!"

The two bickering spouses headed outside and then sped to the Hyuga household. Everyone else just followed them outside and watched their backs.

"Holy shit, that was crazy," Emily said, repositioning the sleeping Sin on her shoulder.

"You're telling me," Sasuke said, picking up a drowzy Natsuma.

"What happened Daddy," Natsuma said softly, his eyes closing slowly.

"Nothing son, go on and sleep," Sasuke said, kissing his son's head. Emily winked and Sasuke smirked.

"C'mon, we're missing Neji-nii-san's and TenTen-nee-chan's fight," Hinata said, dragging a half asleep Naruto with her.

"I swear, she saps Naruto's demon Chakra if she has this much energy after what we just did," Katie said, her head on Yamato's shoulder.

"You forget, she didn't sing," Yamato reminded her.

"Oh yeah," Katie said, yawning after her sentence. Yamato sighed and took Katie's hand, teleporting them to their home near the ANBU base.

"Yeah, I'm going with K-nee-chan's idea. Let's get home, Sasu-koishi," Emily said, taking Sasuke's hand and both the parents and the children were engulfed in flames, aka teleporting to the Uchiha complex. That left Kenisha and Lee outside in front of the bar.

"WHY THE HELL ARE WE ALWAYS LAST!?!??!?!?!?!!!"

* * *

**Me: Lengthy chapter, be grateful, people who randomly read this!**

**Katie: Um...ok?**

**TenTen: You sure you want to end with that? I mean, seriously, I thought you'd have something better to say than--**

**Me: OH NO!! DON'T INTTERUPT MY RANT!!!**

**Tsunade: I left at the begginging of the chapter and even I know that you weren't on a fuckin' rant.**

**Me: ...uh...LEE-KOISHI! WE'VE BEEN SCREWED!!!**

**Lee: TO THE KITTEN CAVE!! runs to cave with Kenisha**

**Neji and TenTen: They do realize that their "Kitten Cave" is their room, right?**

**Emily and Sasuke: Not when they're high on sugar, they don't.**

**Everyone: PLEASE REVIEW!**


	13. Miscarriage

**Tsunade: Prepare for the saddest chapter in known history...**

**TenTen: ...or at least in the history of this fanfiction...**

**Emily and Katie: Why the hell are you guys talking like that?**

**Sin and Natsuma: Just watch this, its really sad!!**

**Emily: Being ordered by our own flesh and blood...**

**Sasuke: ...Damn...**

**TenTen and Tsunade: See, now you're doing it!!

* * *

**

**Chapter Twelve**

Everyone decided that after two and a half hours of not being able to sleep, they'd sleep over the Hyuga household like always. The morning played out as thus...

"Katie-nee-chan, wake up. Get up! Wake up, you smart ass!!" Katie tried to get up but was held down by something solid and warm. It was Yamato's sleeping body.

"Yama-koishi, get off me." Kenisha was watching them and laughed at Katie.

"You wouldn't want him off if you weren't pregnant!"

"Shut up! I ha--" Katie held a hand to her mouth and ran to the bathroom. Once inside, she held her hair back and barfed in the toilet. "Damn you, morning sickness..." Kenisha walked in and held her hair back for her as she barfed again.

"Daaaaammmmmmnnnn!!" She said as her elder cousin barfed for the longest time yet.

"Hey, you want breakfast?" Hinata called from the kitchen. "Yeah, and Katie should have some too. She just lost hers," Kenisha called back. Kenisha walked out and let Katie finish on her own. Lee had got up from his sleeping bag and cringed in fear.

"Kenisha, you got a--" Kenisha looked down and shrieked.

"HOLY SHIT!! WHY DIDN'T ANYONE TELL ME??!!" She ran to Hinata's conjoined bathroom and found her small bag of 'feminine things'.**(Emily: Just had to put emphasis on that, didn't you? Me: Shut up.)** _'Thank you God Lee-koishi knows what happens to girls every month…Wait, I shouldn't be having periods if I'm pregnant….,'_ Kenisha thought as she put one on and changed her pants.

"Damn, Kenisha-nee-chan why'd you scream?"

"None of your business, you drunken bitch."

"_Ohh_. That's why. You need to learn to control that anger of yours," Emily said, sitting up and wagging a finger at her. Kenisha ignored her and headed for the kitchen.

"There's your breakfast, now eat it," Hinata said pointing at the plate of food in front of her. It was full of bacon and eggs with a side of rice balls.

"Thanks!" While Kenisha "wolfed" her breakfast down,**(Hinata: Sound familiar? Me: Shut it..)** Lee was crawling into the kitchen, like a puppy begging for scraps.

"Don't worry Lee; I made breakfast for all of you." She stepped away from the stove to reveal 7 other plates.

"Who's the other plate for," Kenisha said after swallowing what was in her mouth.

"_Me._ I have to eat too you know," Hinata said, shaking with anger.

"Okay, okay, don't go Gentle Fist on me. I'm not ready in the morning," Kenisha said holding her hands up. Hinata didn't hear her; Neji had come in with TenTen. They had signs of a recent fight about them and were breathing hard.

"Don't worry, Neji-koishi just went too far with his rotation and caught me off guard. Though I _almost_ had him," TenTen said slyly. Neji groaned.

"Just shut up and eat, Panda. Thanks Hinata-nee-san," Neji said quickly before eating his breakfast in silence. _'Damn, is everyone this bitchy in the morning,'_ Lee asked himself as he ate.

* * *

Kenisha was called to Tsunade's office yet again, this time for her promotion. "The rank of ANBU has been given to you for a reason. Bear it well." 

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama," Kenisha said bowing low.

"Awww, that's the first time you've used that honorific with me, thank you!!"

Kenisha slapped a hand on her forehead and slid it down her face. _'Dear God, why?'_

"Baa-chan, you're our Hokage, act like it before any other people come in."

"Fine, but that means I'll have to say a whole lot of medical lingo you don't understand," Tsunade called as Kenisha walked out.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Kenisha called back. Then she stopped, remembering the incident from earlier that morning. "Uhh…Baa-chan, can I have a word?"

Tsunade looked up from her paperwork. "Yes, what is it?"

Kenisha sighed. "It's about….the baby." Tsunade gave her a serious look.

"Is something wrong? Wait, hang on…" She got up and walked slowly toward her, reaching a hand to Kenisha's forehead. "Your temperature is a little warmer than it should be…But that means…" Tsunade quickly grabbed Kenisha's wrist and dragged her out of the office.

"Baa-chan, where are we going?"

"No time, just hurry up!" With that they kept running until they ran into Shizune. The large pile of papers she was carrying flew everywhere and littered the floor.

"Ah great….," she said as she bent down to pick the papers up. Then she saw Tsunade and a little thing in her brain clicked. "WAIT A SECOND, TSUNADE-SAMA!!!! GET BACK HERE AND FILL THESE OUT!!!"

She was too late, for Tsunade and Kenisha were already down the hall, going out the door. They raced down the steps at speeds Kenisha never thought the 55 year old capable of.

"Baa-chan, where the hell are we going," Kenisha finally yelled as ran through the streets.

"To the hospital, where else," Tsunade yelled back. Kenisha nearly stopped, but regained her composure quickly.

"W-Why are we going there," she asked uneasily. Tsunade didn't answer and instead pulled Kenisha's wrist even harder, causing Kenisha to nearly fly through the air.

"Stop lagging behind and come ON!!"

Most times when she went to the Konoha Hospital, she or someone else was either near death or in serious pain. She didn't like the fact that Tsunade was taking her there. They kept running until they reached the sliding glass doors of the hospital. Kenisha saw Lee coming out of it and gave him a pleading look as she was pulled past him by Tsunade. He nodded and quickly followed them inside.

The doctors and nurses roaming the halls of the hospital didn't think anything of Tsunade pushing past them like a madman. "Come on…..come on…" Kenisha heard Tsunade furiously whisper the words over and over again as her eyes scanned the doors on either side of the hall.

Lee had caught up with them and shot Kenisha a confused look and she just smiled. "I think her sake ran out again" she mouthed. Lee smiled but his expression turned serious again when Tsunade threw a random door open and threw Kenisha and herself inside it. Lee had just managed to get inside when Tsunade used her monstrous strength to slam the door behind her.

"Once again, why are we here," Kenisha asked, a little more confident this time.

"We're here to check on your baby, obviously. Just a few questions before we start."

"Start? START WHAT?!!" Kenisha was getting mad. She definitely did not have "Get dragged to the hospital for some unknown reason by Tsunade" on her list of things to do today.

"Start the ultrasound, you dumbass."

"Why haven't you done this to Katie-nee-chan yet?"

"Because she's been pregnant for a while and I did her ultrasound before she left." Kenisha and Lee stood there dumbfounded.

"YOU LET KATIE-NEE-CHAN GO ON A MISSION WHEN SHE'S PREGNANT??!! WHAT KIND OF A MEDIC NIN ARE YOU," Kenisha and Lee screamed in Tsunade's face.

"Katie's baby is fine. Besides, the kid's mother has one of the most amazingly hard ute--" She was cut off when Kenisha and Lee started to gag.

"NO, NOT THE "U" WORD!!"

"ANYTHING BUT THE SCIENTIFIC WORD FOR "PUSSY"," Lee yelled, his voice echoing in the room. He thought for a moment and said, " Hang on, Kitten-tenshi, pussy...OH MY FUCKING GOD!!"

"PLEASE, DON'T SAY IT!!"

"Ah c'mon, don't be so immature! By the way, Lee, you have to get out, that is, if you want to."

Lee got defensive. "Why should I?"

"If you want to be here for this, then go ahead, I'm not stopping you." Lee nodded and sat on the chair beside the small white bed that Kenisha sat on. Tsunade got a clipboard out of nowhere and clicked her pen.

"Okay, first question: Have you thrown up recently?"

"How recent are we talking?"

"This morning, which would have been when you'd be throwing up like Akamaru after he ate a stray sock from off the ground," Tsunade said, readying her pen on the paper.

Kenisha stiffened. "A-Actually, it was Katie throwing up, not me. In fact, I haven't thrown up since when I talked to you last…." Kenisha looked down and Tsunade put two and two together.

"So that's the case," she made some notes on the clipboard. "Okay, so have you had your period or any sign of bleeding from your v--?"

"I HATE THE "V" WORD, DON'T SAY THE "V" WORD," Kenisha shrieked as she covered her and Lee's ears. Tsunade tried hard to resist the urge to punch them for being so immature.

"Fine, so have you or not?" Kenisha nodded slowly and Tsunade got freaked out.

"Okay, that's all for now…let's get ready for the process. Lee, there's some clear gel packets in that cupboard over there labeled "Ultrasound Gel" on the front, could you grab a couple of them for me?" Lee nodded and dove to the cupboard to find said packets.

Kenisha was told to lie down on the bed and lift her shirt up until it got past her stomach. Tsuande put an IV in her irhgt arm and Kenisha pouted. She hated needles. Then Tsunade rubbed the gel on her stomach, which Kenisha protested was "colder than her water jutsu". After that was done, Tsunade got out an instrument that had a flat bottom with some sort of weird plastic covering it. There was only one more thing to do to prove that her hunch was wrong. And dear God, did she hope it was.

"Alright, just breathe normally and I'll take a look at that baby of yours," she said in the best chipper tone she could manage, and Kenisha did so. After a couple of minutes of hearing nothing but Kenisha's breathing and the beep of the machine, Tsunade gasped.

"What, what is it," Lee said, worried and Tsunade pointed grimly to the monitor. Kenisha was sweating and her breathing was getting uneven; she didn't know what was going on, and since this was about her baby, she was getting scared. Very scared.

Lee examined the monitor and his eyes widened in horror. The object that Tsunade said was his child wasn't producing any heart readings or making any signs of life.

"N-No….." Lee gasped and backed away from the monitor for a minute. Kenisha shot up and masked her fear with anger.

"What?! WHAT THE HELL IS HAPPENING OVER THERE?!" When no one answered, Kenisha growled at Lee from her bed. "WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH OUR KID?!"

Tsunade looked on the verge of tears. _'First her clan, nearly dying hundreds of times, nearly losing the one she loves, having to kill her own cousin….why is God so cruel to this poor little girl?'_ She put a hand over her eyes to shield them from view and beckoned Lee toward her. She whispered in his ear and gestured to Kenisha. Lee looked like a mixture of hurt, confused, angry, and sad beyond all past accounts. He slowly walked toward Kenisha, who was ready to burst out and yell in his face. And that's exactly what she did.

"LEE-KOISHI, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON??!! WHY AREN'T YOU OR BAA-CHAN TELLING ME WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG?!!" She was standing up now, standing on the tips of her toes to reach Lee's chin. **(Emily: You're still a short little bitch! Tsunade: Now is not the time….)**

Lee didn't look in her eyes, just sat her back down on the bed. Tsunade took this as a sign to leave.

"Kenisha-tenshi…..I am not totally sure how to say this…" Tears were welling up in his eyes, but Kenisha still didn't know why. He had to ignore them for now.

"Kenisha-tenshi, our baby is…." He couldn't get the words out, but Kenisha knew when he turned away to keep himself from breaking down in front of her. It didn't help the situation.

"Don't say that to me! It can't be true!"

"Ken--"

"YOU WON'T SAY THOSE WORDS TO ME, LEE-KOISHI!!! YOU'RE LYING--"

"WHY WOULD I LIE ABOUT SOMETHING AS IMPORTANT AND PRECIOUS AS THIS?!!" Lee looked angry and sad at the same time, which hit Kenisha hard. _'He's right, why would he lie about something like this?'_

Her hands rushed to her stomach to feel for any signs of kicking; anything that would give her an impulse to throw up, just like at the Tsuchikage's tower and their first couple weeks back in the village. Nothing came.

"N-No…." Kenisha looked down at herself, and then at the monitor, which was still on. Their baby wasn't moving, and the other monitor next to it wasn't beeping in time with what should have been the child's heartbeat.

"Tsunade-sama said that the miscarriage had something to do with the fact that Itachi injured your mind and body with the Tsukuyomi and because of that…" Lee stopped briefly to clench his fists to prevent from destroying something in the room at the mention of the person who nearly killed him, his fiancée, and all of his friends. He regained his composure and continued. "...fuckhead punching you in the stomach, right where the baby was, with a Chakra-enriched fist…." Kenisha couldn't believe what she was hearing. It was their fault, and even though they're dead, they still accomplished their goal: killed one of their enemies, or at least, through Kenisha killed an unborn child of their enemies.

"No……no, this can't be true, Lee-koishi…." Kenisha felt her stomach again, and she didn't feel anything again. She slid off the bed and onto the floor and cried. Lee quickly knelt down beside her and held her as she cried; her hands still clenched around her stomach.

"Kenisha-tenshi--"

"No Lee-koishi…..I just need….well, I don't know what I need anymore….Lee-koishi, that bastard took our child away, but I can't do anything about it!! That bastard is already dead, and so is Itachi, and I can't do anything about its death!! I want to be able to hurt something for hurting it, for taking its life that it had not lived." Kenisha held onto Lee tightly as fresh tears fell down her face again; this pain hurt her more than the most life-threatening injury. Someone that was supposed to live a long, happy life with a family that loved him/her; people that wouldn't let this happen to him/her. But that someone hadn't even been born yet and it didn't get a chance to experience any of it.

I WANT TO KILL SOMEONE, LEE-KOISHI!!! I WANT TO KILLSOMEONE FOR MAKING ME FEEL THIS WAY, FOR TAKING OUR BABY, FOR RIPPING IT AWAY FROM ME!!! I NEED RELEASE, LEE-KOISHI!!!" She then hid her face from view as she bawled in his chest, clawing at her thighs as she tried desperately not to hurt her fiancée for something that neither of them had control over. Lee just held her closer and let his fingers dwell in her hair, pulling through it softly while the other hand was rubbing her back; her back shuddered with each breath. "IT DIDN'T EVEN GET A CHANCE TO EXPERIENCE LIFE AT ALL!!! IT DIDN'T GET TO BREATHE, RUN, LAUGH, LOVE!! NOTHING!!"

"I know, Kenisha-tenshi. I want to break anyone, anything, for what happened, but we can't change the past, not even with the most powerful jutsu. We just have to move on and try to accept it…" He didn't get an answer, just another fresh wave of wetness on his chest. Her arms tightened around his torso and he repositioned his legs so she was lying between them, making her as close to him as humanly possible.

"It may be hard, but we have to try, just like with everything else. We're ninja; a Shinobi and a Kunoichi at ANBU status, the fastest in Konoha. Even with those ranks and skills, we're still human. And a ninja's life is filled with hardship, heartbreak, and tragedy. There is nothing we can do about it; nothing can stop it. That is why we were originally bred to not feel at all; not emotion at all. But that is how we are different from ones who came before us. We feel which is how we are who we are today."

Kenisha looked up briefly from his chest and nodded. Her usually bright, dancing brown eyes were red and puffy; there was no joy in them as there once was. Trails of her tears were marking her cheeks like a morbid tattoo; making her look even more messed up outside and inside than she already was.

"Come on; we should go home," Lee said, slowly lifting her from the floor. She didn't seem to have control of her legs; they gave way as Lee tried to stand her up.

"G...Gomen, Lee-koishi…"

"It's okay, just try to keep up. We are going to go home and I'll clean you up." Kenisha nodded solemnly and tried to smile. All that came out was a cross between a frown and a grin. She put her head down and let Lee lead her out of the room. As they passed through the door, Kenisha glanced at Tsunade.

The old woman's face looked sympathetic; she was almost to the point of crying herself. Kenisha managed smile weakly at her and Tsunade was about to say something, anything to make the young girl's life better, but Kenisha cut her off.

"I don't blame you; you just helped in sharing the news. I'm actually kinda…I don't know, contented now. I guess that knowing makes things better. I'm sorry if you feel bad about this, though. I didn't mean for you to feel any sadness because of my mistakes."

Tsunade just stood there, dumbfounded. "I really am sorry. Please forgive me for being the bearer of bad news." Kenisha shook her head.

"I know you didn't mean to. And since you're our Baa-chan, you gotta be strong for all of us; for everyone in the gang." Tsunade let some of her smallest tears escape from her hazel eyes as Kenisha gave her a hug. "Its ok, Baa-chan. You're still my favorite--scratch that, the _only_ Baa-chan I have, which is why I forgive you. I really just want to get home and get some sleep right now, okay?"

Tsunade hugged back, trying to find out why the younger woman made her feel okay through all of this. Lee joined the hug, and there they stood, just hugging like complete fools. Tsunade caught this and cleared her throat. "Oh…sorry Baa-chan." Kenisha and Lee let go and Tsunade stopped them for another minute.

"Come back anytime, okay? Even when all you want to do is talk…you can come." Kenisha grinned, flashing her long incisors at her.

"Did you offer this opportunity to any of the others, or am I just special?" Tsunade chuckled.

"Yeah, I offered to some of them, but they either declined or just didn't come and talk at all. And yes, you are special. Each and every one of you is special. You're just like my grandkids anyway." Lee and Kenisha smiled and gave Tsunade one last hug.

"Arigato, Baa-chan-sama," Kenisha said and Lee bowed to Tsunade.

"Bye kids; take care of yourselves," Tsunade said, waving after them. Though Tsunade didn't see it, a tear went down Kenisha's face again.

* * *

"SHE HAD A WHAT?!!" 

"HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN?!!"

"WHO THE HELL IS RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS SO I CAN CASTRATE THEM!!"

The others had just found out about the miscarriage situation, aka Hinata and Neji used their Byakugan to find out where their friends went. In short, they were shocked.

"Guys, seriously, calm down….I don't want to talk about it right now…." Kenisha was holding herself; even though she kept a tough face for Tsunade, she couldn't hold it all the way home. She was ready to cry again.

"Well, this is pretty fuckin' IMPORTANT, we can't just _calm down_, Kenisha-chan," Emily said/yelled, putting her hands on her hips. Katie sighed.

"The thing is why didn't you tell us that you weren't throwing up? Someone would've assessed to the problem immediately. I just don't get it," Katie said, taking off her glasses and putting the tip of them in her mouth.

"I really don't know, Katie. Baa-chan just found the baby dead and pieced together the possible cause of death…." When they leaned in, Kenisha turned away. She took a deep breath as her tears tried to escape.

"I really don't want to talk about it, okay guys? I just really want to go home….I want to be alone," she said, her voice breaking at the last part, a tear sliding down her face. TenTen was by her side in an instant, dragging Neji and Lee with her.

"Our training grounds. Now," TenTen whispered, grabbing Kenisha and disappearing in a puff of smoke with the other two.

* * *

When the four reappeared, they were in TenTen and Kenisha's secluded training grounds, about 17 miles away from Konoha. It was a small clearing with trees creating a semi-circle around it, a small clear stream flowing beside it. There were rusty weapons scattered around the area, and looking at them made TenTen sigh. "And if I hadn't hit Kenisha-nee-chan's water jutsu they wouldn't have speed-rusted. What a waste…" 

"Panda-tenshi, why are we here," Neji asked, using TenTen's pet name to get the answer quick. TenTen sighed.

"There was no need to call me that: I was gonna tell you anyway. I'm gonna talk to Kenisha-nee-chan for a bit, and I brought you two here to guard the grounds as I do this. Any questions?" The men shook their heads and went to the far sides of the clearing, going out of earshot of either TenTen or Kenisha, who was too stressed to tap into Hokkaido's abilities.

They took a seat on a rock underneath a large tree, where TenTen wrapped an arm around Kenisha's shoulder and tried to calm her down. "Kenisha-nee-chan, can you tell me exactly what Tsunade-sama told you?" Kenisha nodded but didn't speak for moments later.

She took a deep breath and then began. "Baa-chan told me that my…..that the miscarriage was caused by that bastard, the Tsuchikage. He punched me in the stomach right where the baby…" She gulped and tried to keep her tears in again.

TenTen gave her shoulders a squeeze and said, "Its ok, go on. You'll be fine."

"Well, remember when I went crazy and went after Lee-koishi?" TenTen nodded. "Yeah….when I got there, Mr. Dickhead was torturing him, right in the middle of it, too. I saw Lee-koishi and immediately went to his side. That bastard tried to convince me that he was already lost, but I read the inscription on my engagement ring and that gave me some morale and hope; the power to believe in him. It didn't help, because after I fought him, Itachi-teme came in and….." Kenisha didn't seem to want to continue.

"What did he do to you, Nee-chan?" Millions of things were going through TenTen's mind.

'_Did he rape her...no, we'd have known and there'd have been evidence. She was beaten and tortured, but I don't think she was tortured externally…unless….OH MY GOD!! He didn't do that to her, not on my Kenisha-nee-chan!' _**(TenTen: note, when I say "my" I mean it in a sisterly way, not in the lover way, you perverted assholes. Emily: Yeah, but you've gotta be perverts to even **_**be**_** in this section to begin with… TenTen: I will never understand you... Emily: And you say you're a girl?)**

"He didn't use the Mangekyou Sharingan and stab you anywhere, did he?" Kenisha didn't speak. She just lifted her shirt high enough so TenTen could see the scar; the scar of the place where Itachi stabbed her and her baby. TenTen put a hand over her mouth as she gasped.

"I'm never going to be okay, TenTen-nee-chan; I'll always have this scar as a reminder of what I've lost, and even if Lee and I try again and do have a baby, I'm never going to feel the same. It'll also be a reminder of when we killed Hermione…One of the last of the Kimochi clan…" Kenisha's breathing was getting short as she tried to keep her tears in. "One of the last of the Kimochi clan…a woman who used to be like an older sister to me….someone I loved….someone that betrayed me and the rest of us….."

"Why is life so cruel," she whispered, giving Kenisha a long hug as the younger kunoichi cried.

"It d-didn't have a c-chance, T-T-TenT-Ten-n-nee-ch-chan!!...I-I j-just w-wish t-that it d-d-didn't happen!!"

TenTen patted Kenisha on the back and rubbed it gently. "Gomen nasai, Kenisha-nee-chan….I wish it didn't happen either." There they sat, until Kenisha fell asleep from crying so hard. TenTen signaled Neji and Lee over so they could go home; it was getting late at 6:50 pm. TenTen gave Lee one last hug and put a hand on Kenisha's forehead, sighing as she did so.

"Lee, you're gonna have a lot on your hands when she wakes up."

"How so?"

"She's obviously traumatized about the event and won't be able to function for about a week, maybe more. Losing something that precious along with everything she's already lost made her feel inadequate. And the fact that she could've prevented it made her feel worse. You're gonna have to rehabilitate her and make sure her depression doesn't get extreme. You got that?"

Lee and Neji just stared at her, dumbfounded. "How did you know all that from just touching her forehead," Lee asked, touching Kenisha's forehead, as if the information would be absorbed into him if he kept his head there.

"And why aren't you a medical ninja with your expertise, Panda-tenshi," Neji asked, wrapping an arm around TenTen's waist, grinning. TenTen rolled her eyes.

"Ever heard of women's intuition, Lee? And Neji-koishi, I don't want to work in a stuffy hospital all the god damn time and never have a moments rest like Sakura does. And besides, my so-called "expertise" only works with people I know really well. Like you guys." Lee smiled and Neji kissed TenTen's forehead.

"Well, I should go now, but I will see you around, TenTen-chan, Neji. Thank you for helping my Kitten-tenshi, TenTen-chan. I wish I had known sooner so she would not be in this mess," Lee said, looking down at his fiancée, his eyes shrouded by his long bangs. He disappeared in a flurry of leaves; deciding to run home instead of teleporting.

TenTen looked up at Neji, who still had his arms wrapped protectively around her waist. "You know, I could use your pet name while we're here…." She grinned evilly.

"Panda-tenshi….."

"I've got to say, you look hotter every time I look at you, my badass bad boy," TenTen said, giggling uncontrollably. Neji rolled his eyes and sighed.

"You gave me that name when we were 13, Panda-tenshi. Can't you change it, at least a little?"

TenTen put a finger to her chin in mock thoughtfulness. "Maybe…..Nope!"

"God dammit, TenTen-tenshi…."

"That's why you love me, Neji-koishi," TenTen whispered, kissing his lips. She sighed afterward.

"Whats wrong?"

"Why is it that nothing bad happens to us, but everything bad happens Kenisha-nee-chan, Emily-nee-chan, and Katie-nee-chan," TenTen said, leaning on Neji as the woods dimmed and the light was slowly fading away.

"I really dont' know, Panda, I really don't know..." Neji whispered, wrapping an arm around her waist as they watched the sun go down.

* * *

When he got back to Konoha, Lee went straight home and grabbed his key out of his pocket and was about to unlock the door when their neighbor, that solitary old lady with the orange cat opened the door and quietly asked, "What's wrong? Is Kenisha injured again?" 

Lee nodded and answered, "She was injured, but not externally. Her mind has been attacked by furious and heart-broken emotions, not to mention by a dojutsu." The old lady nodded.

"May I come in? I might be able to provide some emotional support. This isn't the first time, you know," she said. Lee nodded and proceeded to unlock his door. The old lady let herself in, taking off her shoes and laying her coat on the arm of a recliner. As Lee laid Kenisha in their bedroom, she made some tea and sat down in the recliner, putting her coat in her lap. She gave Lee a cup and he smiled softly in thanks.

"So, what is ailing poor Kenisha? She seemed...very distraught when she first got back, and now..." She took a sip of tea and just shook her head. "I'm sure that something was on her mind from before she got back..." Lee nodded.

"She had to kill one of the last of the Kimochi clan, her clan." Lee had known this lady for a long time, and even if she could be bitchy at times, she was always a good shoulder to lean on. And he needed that more than ever.

The old woman put a hand to her mouth and put her cup down on the coffee table. "Oh my stars, that's horrible! I wouldn't be able to do that, not ever... You also said something about a dojutsu?"

Lee took a sip of tea and nodded. "The man called Itachi Uchiha used an advanced dojutsu called the Mangekyou Sharingan on Kenisha-tenshi. It tortured her mind, making her relive certain events that had made her experience sadness and pain, just magnifying those feelings by a hundredfold. One of those events was when I tried to sacrifice myself for the sake of the team, for the mission, and for her. Kenisha-tenshi had felt the worst at that point, mainly because she couldn't stop me when the event occured, also because she could've tried harder to stop me, and..." Lee took another sip of tea, his expression a mixture of anger, sadness, and a soft content.

"What else could have happened at that point in time? Are you saying she experienced this all at once, with the emotions she was feeling magnified by hundreds," she said, her eyes widening to mirror how shocked she was.

"She had told me that she was pregnant, which was true...but it hadn't stopped me..." Lee tilted his head up and put a hand on his forehead.

"Why do you say "was"? Unless...that couldn't have happened!" The old lady drank even more of her tea, her hand shaking as she took another sip. This was a very sad and captivating story.

"It did happen...she just had a miscarraige because of the events that transpired during the mission, and she knew that she could've stopped it, which puts her in an emotional turmoil. My best friend TenTen Hyuga said that she won't be able to function the right way for a while...and also that she might go through major depression..." Lee slid his hand over his face, sighing heavily.

"How does one person experience as much as she has and still manage to smile? Along with her cousins! The fire-using one's children are sought after by the Akatsuki, for God's sake," she exclaimed, waving her arms in the air for emphasis; her tea was long since finished.

"I just wish that this had not happened...I blame myself, for getting her pregnant and for not coming to my senses when I should have helped her...and I blame myself for not being strong enough to defeat that bastard..." Lee mentally punched himself in the stomach. _'If I were strong enough to do that, this war would have never happened, and that bastard would have been long dead by now...DAMMIT, KENISHA-TENSHI, I AM SO SORRY!!!'_ He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see

"If you need any help with her, I'm right next door. Thank you for confiding in me, I'm going to leave you to yourself now," she said, bowing quickly before getting her shoes and closing the door, locking it behind her.

* * *

**Sakura and Ino: SADDEST CHAPTER EVER!!!**

**Tsunade: And the worst is yet to come...**

**Emily and Sasuke: WHAT THE HELL IS UP WITH YOU, ME, AKA "AUTHORESS"?! YOU JUST KILLED OFF YOUR OWN KID!!!**

**Me: crying Dammit...I HAD CAKE AND THIS IS WHAT FUCKING HAPPENS!! I HATE IT, DAMMIT!!!**

**Lee: Kenisha-tenshi, please...stop crying...we know you had no control over this...**

**Katie and Yamato: Why can't you just re-type it and change this whole loud affair?**

**Me: BUT I DON'T DO RE-TYPES!!**

**Sin and Natsuma: sigh Please Review and tell us how sad this is...**


	14. Goodbye

**Yeah, I know that in ym other story, A Year of Love and Lust, I said that I'd type up 4 new chapters of it before I moved on to this one. But I just got bored with trying to type up a funny yet romantic scenario for Chapter 30, so I just went here, where the plot is much more awesome in my opinion.**

**Anyway, I'm not making promises on when _that_ chapter, along with any others, will be posted, because I have limited computer time and I write _really_ slow.**

**So sorry bout that.**

**Emily: The plot thickens, my dear readers...**

**Me: -clears throat-**

**Emily: Um, I mean, _her_ dear readers...**

**Me: Thank you E. by the way, my delay for updating anything was due to the fact that my end-of-year exams are coming up and the math is getting harder...and math is, regrettably, my WORST subject.**

**Katie: It's true, readers. She nearly failed the exam--**

**Me: -clamps hand over mouth and puts her in headlock- FINISH THAT SENTENCE, YOUR HUSBAND LOSES HIS BALLS AND YOU LOSE PLEASURE!!**

**Katie: -wrenches hand off mouth- THAT'S DISGUSTING!! YOU PERVERT!!**

**Me: -shrugs- It's what I do. Can't help that I'm a perv if I live with one...**

**Lee: -blushes- KITTEN-TENSHI!! **

**Chapter Fourteen**

Kenisha woke up to a bright beam of sunlight cracking through the closed curtains of her and Lee's bedroom. The light was the exact opposite of her mood: it was yellow, shiny, and joyful whilst her mood was dark, depressing and dim. She turned over, away from the "evil" light and stared hard at the other end of the room, where a picture of her and Lee resided.

They looked so happy: It was taken in the park on a starlit night next to a small pond, a place that they both loved. They were both dressed in black; Lee in a black muscle shirt and long black flowing pants, Kenisha in black gouchos and a black long-sleeved top with flowing sleeves on it. Lee's arms were around her waist, not hiding the air of protective-ness he had for her, Kenisha's arms were wrapped around his neck; she was sitting on his lap. Her head was buried under his chin and Lee was kissing her cheek; Lee was smiling as he kissed her. Lee's arm was cut off in the picture because he was taking it with a disposable camera.

'_It feels like so long ago…..'_ she thought, turning over again, this time facing up at the ceiling, glaring at it as well. _'How can everything be so normal when my life sucks?'_

Kenisha slowly sat up and blinked slowly. Her eyes were red and slightly puffy from all the silent crying she did. Now she didn't even know what she was feeling so depressed about. As she yawned, Lee walked in, holding a small glass of water and some pills, presumably for sleeping.

"I thought you would be tired, so I got you some grape flavored Nyquil; your favorite," he said, sitting on the bed and handing her the items. Kenisha popped the pills and thanked Lee by trying to smile at him, except it came out as a frown. She frowned even more and looked at her hands, which were folded in her lap. Lee sighed inwardly.

'_She hasn't said a word since that incident, and it's been a little over a month…I'm getting worried….my Kenisha-koi….' _Lee had changed the honorific just recently; mainly because there was nothing angelic about his Kenisha at the moment. Kenisha didn't even move when he wrapped an arm over her shoulders and buried his head into her neck.

"Kenisha-koi…onegai, come back to me….."

Kenisha jumped as she felt his breath on her skin, but she didn't hear the words. She was in her own little world, lost in her own pain. She slowly turned to Lee, who lifted his head from her neck, his face blank but his eyes showed his hope for a response. Kenisha's features were the opposite: her face was filled with sadness and fatigue and her eyes were dark and misty, as if she hadn't gotten adequate sleep in along time, though it's only been a day. Her face was pulled into an almost permanent frown, because she managed a small, almost nonexistant smile at Lee.

"Lee-koishi...gomen nasai, I'm getting tired, I think I should go back to bed, okay?" She gave him a hug and kissed his jawline, though she had tried to aim for his cheek. He kissed her lips and smiled softly.

"Alright, Kenisha-koi." Lee got up from the bed and tucked Kenisha in, fluffing her pillow and kissing her lips again. He went to the door and closed it, not before sticking his head inside and saying, "Kenisha-koi, aishiteru."

"Aishiteru too, Lee-koishi..." Kenisha waved and Lee closed the door softly. With that, Kenisha got her iPod off of her bedside table and put the headphones in her ears, playing the song Had Enough by Breaking Benjamin. She was quietly singing along, thinking about her self-imposed house arrest and what she would do later on if Lee tried anything.

_'This is why people of the Kimochi don't get depressed for long, because we become something different...-sigh- This sucks, but I can't do anything about it..Time to end this.'_ She sat up again and swung her legs over the bed.

"Time to change," she said to herself and slowly covered the distance between her and the door. Her hand closed around the knob, but stopped. "I gotts get dressed for the occasion first..." Kenisha turned swiftly around and went to her closet, and after a few minutes found a black clothing box with the words _"Kimochi" _written in silver on the top. Before putting the outfit on, she quickly wrote a note -well, not a note, a letter- to Lee and jumped out the window.

Her hitai-ate was laying next to the letter, a kunai beside it. Written in kanji were the words "Next time I see this, a scratch will have split the konoha."

* * *

Shizuke was not a happy 5 year old. Uchiha was not a happy 5 year old because it was his birthday and his parents were not there.

Because they were dead.

"Uchiha--"

"Shut up Pein-sama, I'm not in the mood for your weak words of questionable wisdom. That's what killed my parents, no?" That made the all-powerful leader of the Akatsuki silent. He lost his two best members because he hadn't advised caution and sent more men and he trusted too much in the Tsuchikage's plans, which did not come into fruition. And having this being spouted back at him by their 5 year old genius son just made him feel worse.

"Fine, I won't say anything. Go play or something."

"I won't be ignored, Pein-sama. You of all people should know that I don't take kindly to that."

"You're acting like your father--"

"As it should be!"

"--but you look nothing like him."

"So what?!" True, Uchiha Shizuke didn't look like an Uchiha or a Kimochi. His shoulder length hair was silver and his eyes were crystalline blue, as it was for his Kushingan, the second stage of his cousin Natsuma's Kimochigan. He also wore a cloak of gray and black trim that was tight at the torso and opened up at the bottom. He was also very tall for a 5 year old, about 4 foot. Then again, Hermione was a very tall shinobi as well.

"So, I've heard what the others say: that you aren't their child because of how you look--"

"Kaa-chan said that it was because of the Kimochi and Uchiha blood mingling together in my body. And Tou-san said that it was unheard of until Emily and Sasuke had my cousins, the only twins with the mixed bloodline. That is, because no one in the outside world knows I exist." Shizuke balled up his fist at the mention of his father's killers.  
"And also, that I look like this because of the interference of the Tsuchikage at my birth, because he tried to steal my soul. Unfortunately, he only took the Kimochi love trait away from me, so his emotions clouded his judgement from decisve to blind lust, which led to his downfall."

Pein smirked._ 'Smart kid...'_

Shizuke put his hood up and stalked out of the room, leaving Pein in the room alone. That is, until Konan came in. "He's dealing with this in his way. Just let him be." Pein nodded, trusting her woman's intuition.

Outside the Akatsuki Hideout

A little shape stood out against the darkness of the forest, being lit up by the light coming through the leaves of the towering trees. A little tear was visible at the corner of Shizuke's cold eyes. He was taught by his parents to keep his emotions inside, but since they were gone, he might as well disobey one of their orders.

"Kaa-chan, Tou-san...why did you let those people kill you?"

He jumped into the air and landed on an ancient compound; the final resting place of his ancestors, the Kimochi clan.

* * *

"KIDS, SHUT UP!!"

"BUT MOMMY--"

"DON'T "BUT MOMMY" ME! OUTSIDE TO TRAIN, NOW!!"

Sin and Natsuma reluctantly went outside to train with their father. Sin sighed and dragged her feet.

"Why do wes gotta train with Daddy?"

"I dunno Sin; maybe we're gonnas learn to kick ass," Natsuma said, smiling at his use of wit.

They came upon the training ground in the back of the Uchiha Manor, where Sasuke was playing with a kunai, throwing it up and down in the air and catching it. His kusunagi was propped up against a tree, as was Sasuke himself. He didn't even notice his children until Sin did what she did best.

"DADDY, WE'RE HERES!! NOW TEACH US HOW TO KICK ASS!!" Yes, Sin was at her best when she screamed.

"THAT WAS A BAD WORD, SIN," Emily yelled from the kitchen.

"GOMEN NASAI, KAA-CHAN!!" Sasuke and Natsuma were too busy rubbing their ears to hear the apology. Sasuke regained his hearing first.

"Alright, now that you're here, I'm gonna help you two with your kekkei genkai."

"But Tou-san, don't we need someone who can use the kekkei gankai help us?"

"Genkai, Natsuma, and yes, you should. But none among the living can do what you do, so you'll have to settle with me, since I am the only one who can provide the necessary knowledge of doujutsu and experience. I also know you better than anyone else...well, I know your mother a little better, but that's not my point. Point is--"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?! I HAVE JUST AS MUCH EXPERIENCE AS YOU, IF NOT MORE!! AND I HAD TO CARRY THE DAMN THINGS, SO I KNOW MORE ABOUT THEM!!"

Sasuke cringed. "Hai, you're right. Your mother can help you and train with you just as well, if not better. Come to her for help if I can't get to you when you want it." After he heard a triumphant _'humph'_ from the kitchen, he relaxed and went back to his serious tone. "Now, focus your Chakra to your eyes like this." Sasuke closed his eyes and made the tiger seal and focused his Chakra. After a few seconds, he opened his eyes to reveal the Sharingan.

"Now you do it." The Uchiha twins did as their father instructed and soon opened their eyes as well. The doujutsu was there, but that's not what freaked out Sasuke. What freaked him out was that they were different from each other.

In Natsuma's eyes, there was the Kimochigan, red, yellow, blue, and silver in color with black commas circling a black iris. With the doujutsu he could control look into any person's feelings at the time and immediately pinpoint their location and also tell what's happening at the time. He could also control the four elements, but not without tremendous amounts of Chakra and an understanding of each element from one who uses it. Which meant Wind was forever out of his reach.

In Sin's eyes, on the other hand, was a completely different array of colors. In her eyes was red, yellow, and silver which gave Sasuke and Natsuma the impression that her eyes were on fire. There were also black commas spinning around a blinding rate, circling around the fire and the dark black iris inside.

Sasuke had no time to stand there shocked. "OK, kids, hold that a little longer, alright?" They nodded and Sasuke turned to the house, taking a deep breath. _'Fuck,' _he thought_,'She hates it when I call her like this.'_ "EMILY RYUKA KIMOCHI, GET YOUR SEXY ASS OUT HERE, NOW!!"

A ball of fire appeared in front of him and turned into Emily, her double-bladed swords raised. "WHAT THE HELL!? IS THE VILLAGE UNDER ATTACK??" She looked around a moment and frowned. "Sasuke, you better not have called me just to get time off from training the kids. You know how much I hate that."

"No E, just look at the eyes," Sasuke pointed at them, but more towards Sin. Emily didn't notice and inspected Natsuma first.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with him. I actually think that he's improved." She ruffled her son's hair. "That's my baby boy, Natsu-chan!" Natsuma blushed faintly but kept focused on his jutsu. Emily looked at her daughter's eyes next. She frowned, then smirked. "Seems like _my_ daughter is smarter than _your_ son." She smoothed out Sin's bangs and ruffled her hair too.

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is little Sin-chan has perfected her doujutsu and isolated it to one element, making it all the more powerful, whilst Natsu-chan over here can use all four but only to a certain power level. For example, while Sin has the fire element power of me when I was 10, Natsuma has the power of the four elements to Kenisha when she was 5, which is when she first casted the Tears of the Befallen jutsu, of Katie and I when we were 7, which is when Katie perfected her Death Chamber jutsu and I perfected my Meadow of Hell jutsu. And he no Wind power at all, I"m sorry to say." She looked back at her twins and saw them panting and sweating like crazy. "It's OK, babies, you can stop that now."

Sin did so first and collapsed at her mother's feet, breathing hard, and hand over her eyes. Natsuma fell on his knees and panted heavily, rubbing his eyes. Sasuke stood there in shock. Emily noticed and waved a hand in front of her husband's face. "Honey, you in there?" Sasuke nodded and then turned to her.

"I'm OK, that was just the smartest I've ever heard you be in...ever." He smirked at her and tapped his head with his forefinger a couple times. Emily punched him in the arm. He winced.

"Take it back then."

"I didn't mean it in the first place," he winced, holding his arm. There would be a bruise there soon. "What I was thinking was that we've got the strongest kids in the village, we should be celebrating. I mean, this doesn't come once in a lifetime-no scratch that, this has never happened before."

"So you wanna _celebrate_?" Emily raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms. "We still have kids, y'know. We can't just cart them off somewhere and then--"

"NO! I mean- yes, I would love to have that time with you; maybe later. But I mean like have a party or something. Just the four of us." Emily thought it over for a minute.

"That'd be awesome, Sasu-ai." She brushed her lips to his for a moment then turned to her kids. "WHO WANTS TO GET BARBECQUE?!"

Sin and Natsuma shot up. "WE DO!!"

"THEN GET IN THE BATHROOM SO YOU CAN TAKE A BATH, THEN WE'LL GO!!"

"YAY!! ARIGATOU, KAA-CHAN!!"

"NOT ME, THANK YOUR FATHER!!"

" 'K! ARIGATOU, TOU-KUN!!" Sasuke noticed the change in honorific as his children ran upstairs to the master bathroom.

"I think you've finally became un-scary to them. I mean, you never usually take them out like this anyway."

"Not just that; I think I've finally gained their respect."

"That's good enough for me."

* * *

The boy wasn't expecting company, so when a young woman appeared beside him and greeted him wearily, he didn't know what to expect.

"I'm sure that you know who I am by now, Shizuke." Shizuke turned and took the woman's appearance in. Her dark tan complexion was odd; no one looked like that in all of the 5 Shinobi Villages. Her long dark brown/black hair was touching the wooden floor she was sitting on, acting as a wavy shawl around her shoulders. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown, but showed a deep sadness that must've been eating at her for some time. Underneath those eyes were light purple circles, showing him that she hadn't slept right for days, if not weeks. She was wearing a dark purple, almost black turtleneck that showed off her toned stomach along with matching goucho/pants. On her feet were black open-toed knee-high boots with buckles along the side. On her ass was a ninja equipment pouch and next to her were two sleek katanas. Shizuke assumed she was a kunoichi, but without her hitai-ate, he couldn't tell which village she was from.

"Assuming you know my name, you must've known my parents."

"Considering I was close to your mother...hai." That made Shizuke tense up. _'Don't worry, she probably mistakes you for someone else. Then again, you don't look like your parents, do you, Shizuke?'_

"How do you know my mother's dead?"

The woman rubbed her arm sheepishly. "News travels fast in the 5 Shinobi Villages..."

"If you know so much, then who do you think my mother was?" This made the woman sigh as she absentmindedly kicked her legs through the open air; they were sitting on the edge of the compound.

"I think your mother was a complex woman. Having to deal with internal turmoil and the love of her life that turned her against me and the others. Having a loved one fight another loved one hurts, and it drove her to the point of confusion. Not to mention that her clan was massacred here." She gestured to the ground below. "Your mother was smart, strong, and quick-to-action. The one thing she wasn't was strong-willed. She couldn't decide between the two and went for the one that threatened her with memories of ones lost. It's what gave me so many painful scars."

Shizuke nodded; this woman knew his mother. The one thing she forgot to add was loving and compassionate. But if she was a friend, she probably wouldn't know.

"Anything else you need to know?"

Shizuke hesitated, then asked, "Who are you?" The woman sighed and put her head down.

"You wouldn't want me here if I told you. You'd want to kill me...though, that option doesn't seem so bad anymore." Shizuke's thought were revving into overdrive. _'Is she suicidal?'_

"Go on and say it. I didn't start talking to you to have my time wasted."

"You're alot like your father's brother, y'know," she said softly. turning her head away from him.

"Don't change the damn subject! Who are you?!" Shizuke slammed his hand on the wooden floor, making a faint handprint. The woman turned to him again and smiled faintly.

"Alright, no need to ruin the hardwood floors. Let's just say you're talking to a survivor." Shizuke raised an eyebrow. She chuckled. "I guess you need to see for yourself." Then she did something that Shizuke never thought he'd ever see. She materialized water before his very eyes and made the droplets circle around them, making rainbows from the prisms inside. One of them hit his nose and sent a warm feeling through him; like the warmth of a loved one. "Do you know who I am now?"

"...Kimochi Kenisha..." Kenisha laid back and rested on the floor, taking out her iPod. She handed Shizuke and earphone and he hesitatedly accepted it.

"This song might make you feel alittle better about your mother's death. Well, it did for me. Hermione was my cousin, almost like a sister to me. Killing her wasn't easy for me, externally and internally. I hope you'll figure out why when you're older."

"Just play the damn song." Kenisha nodded and started the song. It was Tears Dont' Fall by Bullet for My Valentine. She began to sing the hook and the chorus.

_Would she hear me_

_if I called her name?_

_Would she hold me_

_if she knew my shame?_

_There's always something different going wrong_

_The path I walk is in the wrong direction_

_There's always someone fuckin hanging on_

_Can anybody help me make things better?_

_Your tears don't fall_

_They crash around me_

_Her concious calls the guilty to come home_

_Your tears don't fall_

_They crash around me_

_Her concious calls the guilty to come home_

As Shizuke listened, he tried to understand the lyrics, and realized that this was all his mother was to him. A very important person in his life that he couldn't do enough for. He began to cry as the hook and the chorus came up again. This time, a reassuring hand grasped his shoulder and pulled him into a hug.

"It's OK, Shizuke."

"N-No, it's not..."

"You may think it is, but you've got a whole life ahead of you; you can show your parents how much you love them by living on, in the way you want to. I bet you're asking yourself, "How does she come out so smart?" Well, to answer, I only know because the same thing happened to me." Shizuke blinked once, then relaxed entirely.

"...Hai..." Kenisha smiled.

"Good."

"One question, though."

"Yeah?"

"Why did you come here?" That made Kenisha go silent again. She decided that her iPod was the most interesting thing in the world at the moment and scrolled through her songs. When she came upon one she liked, she took back Shizuke's earphone and plugged it her ear. The song playing was Scars by Papa Roach. There were tears forming in her eyes.

"I've escaped death so many times...at birth, at the time of the Massacre, the countless missions, battling the Tsuchikage, the Akatsuki...your mother and father..." She took a deep breath. "And myself...battling so much with myself..."

_I tear my heart open_

_I sew myself shut_

_And my weakness is_

_That I cared to much_

_And the scars remind us_

_That the past is real_

_I tear my heart open_

_Just to feel..._

Kenisha quickly changed the song; it wasn't deep enough, it didn't relate enough. Next she put up Kinfe by the TRAX.**(Me: They're a Korean band, I think. I found their songs on youtube(.)com, so search THE TRAX- Kinfe (Japanese, Audio and Lyrics) It's really cool.)** The hook and chorus came up in this one, and this time she sang in Japanese.

_Itami mo nai daroo._

_Shiroi suhada ni sen no naifu ga_

_Hikaru kaibutsu mitai ni_

_Ah, anata o dakishimeru tabi_

_Yoru wa chi no iro ni mata somaru_

The lyrics scared Shizuke; this was truly an emo song. He reached to grab the iPod but Kenisha's hand slapped his away. "Don't touch the iPod." She changed the song again, this time to Taking Over Me by Evanescence . This time she only sang the end part of the song.

_I believe in you_

_I'd give up anything just to find you_

_I have to be with you_

_To live_

_To breathe_

_You're Taking..!_

_ Over...!_

_ ME!!_

_I believe in you_

_I'll give up anything just to find you.._

_I have to be with you!_

_To live_

_To breathe_

_You're_

_Taking_

_Over_

_Me!_

_Taking over me..._

_You're taking over me!_

_Taking over me..._

_TAKING OVER ME!!_

Kenisha let her tears fall as she spoke again. "I was thinking about my life as I was cooped up of my own accord in my fiancee's-well, _our_ home."

"And by your fiancee you mean Rock Lee, right?"

"Hai... I hate what this is going to do to him..."

"Why? What are you going to do?"

"...I thought a lot about my life and realized that all I did was fight valiantly, get injured, get others injured in the process and have me live while others die. I always get hurt, but I survive because of others helping me."

"Well yeah, it's called teamwork."

"That may be so, but that showdown with your father made me realize that I can't do anything on my own...not anything. Sure, I killed your mother, but it was Lee-koishi who dealt the final blow; all I did was make a floating pond to hold her still. But with his speed, he would've caught her anyway. I'm just someone to look after in his eyes; always saying that he'll protect me, never let me get hurt...everytime I do get hurt, it hurts him too. Physically and emotionally. Because it isn't tjhat he can't keep a promise: it's just that he made that promise to the wrong person, in my opinion. Not being able to protect me, and through me, our child, hit him hard...but knowing all of what I just said, it hit me harder."

"You're talking as if your child would be in the world after a couple months. But you had just gotten pregnant with him when you fought my father. Are you lying?"

"No. It's just the way Kimochi preganacies work. The baby feeds off the food the mother eats, her Chakra, and a small part of her soul that has the father's soul mixed in. They grow faster then normal babies because most of the mothers in the Kimochi clan were kunoichi and everything in their ninja career is based on what their soul unlocks. Also, if the father stays around the mother long enough, his Chakra is being fed to it as well. The whole pregnancy/birthing process is extremely exhausting, if you can imagine."

"That sounds...unusual, for lack of a better word."

"Exactly. That's why every baby born before their due date ends up dead, because they haven't grown at their accelerated rate yet. Which is why I nearly died when I was born...and it explains why I'm so short..." She chuckled darkly, sighing. "So when he stabbed him--"

"You knew it's gender?"

"No duh. It would've been born from me and Lee, and he was with me for most of the mission, not to mention that when he wasn't there that it fed off of my and Hokkaido's Chakra, which made me feel weak as hell. I also cried more and more than I knew I would've, so I knew what was happening to me. I tried everything to keep him alive, I truly did...but it didn't work..."

Shizuke was tired of her going from his question. "I'm gonna ask before you change the subject again: What are you going to do?"

Kenisha again took a deep breath and put the iPod in her pocket. "I'm leaving my village, Shizuke. I'm going to leave...and never come back. The only place I'll ever come back to in reality is here. And I'll come back to my village and my love in my dreams...my fantasies..." She gave Shizuke another hug, this time holding tighter onto him than before. "If you ever see me again...I want you to kill me." Shizuke gasped.

"Wha--" Kenisha shushed him. She looked up and saw that it was beginning to rain. _'For once God, you did something right...'_ She had to leave soon so the rain could cover her tracks. She didn't want to be found.

"I want you to kill me...tell the others that too. Even Sin and Natsuma...Tell them to kill me if they see me. It's what I want...because suicide isn't in the cards right now." She stood up and got her katanas back in their sheathes.

Shizuke looked up at her, realizing that this would be the closest thing to her mother that he had. And he didn't want her to go.

"You can't--" Kenisha put a finger to his lips and ruffled his hair.

"And if you see Lee-koishi...tell him that it was the hardest decision that I've ever had to make in my life, and that I'll never be whole because a part of me died with my clan and a part of me is forever with him...Tell him that I love him, and always will. It's just that I can't see myself in his pictures anymore...because eventually he would'nt be in them...if I had stayed." Shizuke was making a mental note of all of this; with his photographic memory it would be easy to say these things to the Hokage and get Kenisha back to her village.

"If that's all..." Kenisha smiled.

"Yeah, that's it. It was good to open up to someone other than my friends and family, who'd try to make me stay...though I saw you trying too. But eventually, you'll forget me...the way you see me now. You'll always remember me as the one who killed your mother, and I can't blame you for it. So, just as a last request, until we meet again...Tell everyone what I wanted you to say to them. It'll mean more than you know..."

Shizuke nodded. "Hai...I hope to see you again soon, and instead of killing you, I'm gonna bring you back to Konoha..."

Kenisha snorted. "Keep dreaming...And happy 5th birthday, Shizuke-chan..." He blushed at the honorific.

"Sayounara, Uchiha Shizuke. And next time you see me...I'll be known as the Kurosendo Koneko..."

With that, Kurosendo Koneko jumped from her perch on the edge of the Kimochi compound and into the darkness that surrounded it, the rain washing away her old self, Kenisha Kimochi, away...

* * *

**Translations- Yeah I know I'm late with these, what of it?**

**Kurosendo Koneko- Black Death Kitten**

**hitai-ate -forehead protector**

**Shizuke (Shizukei)- 'pictures of deadly punishments' **

**doujutsu- eye technique**

**Itami mo nai daroo- I would not have pain**

**Shiroi suhada ni sen no naifu ga- A thousand white knives on bare skin**

**Hikaru kaibutsu mitai ni- Like a shining monster**

**Ah, anata o dakishimeru tabi- Ah, everytime I hold you in my arms**

**Yoru wa chi no iro ni mata somaru- The night is drenched blood-red**

**Hai- yes, yeah**

**Arigatou- Thank You**

**Sayounara- Goodbye**

**onegai- please**

**Gomen nasai- I'm sorry**

**koi- love**

**ai- love (lol, two translations)**

**koishi- beloved**

**Me: THAT WAS AWESOME!!**

**Everyoen else: WHAT THE FUCKIN' SHIT!?**

**Me: Shit can't fuck...**

**Everyone else: WE DON'T GIVE AN ASSHOLE!! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO!?**

**Me: I thickened the plot...**

**Everyone else: -sweatdrop- ...**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or the anime Naruto. (Damn, haven't said that in a while...)

* * *


	15. Everyone Knows You're Gone

**Tsunade: ALL STATIONS, MOBILIZE, WE'VE GOT ANOTHER ONE ON OUR HANDS!!**

**Lee: Another what?**

**Emily and the others: HE'S DUMBER THAN THE IDIOT!!**

**Naruto: Wait, did I just call myself an idiot?**

**Hinata: Hai.**

**Naruto: DAMMIT!**

**Note: I'll be referring to Yamato as Tenzou on certain occasions when he's with Katie alone, to protect his fictional identity and as to not piss off any imaginary critics of my story.**

**And I'm gonna call Kenisha "Koneko" occasionally, like when we're in her POV (though it's not really her POV, if you get what I'm saying…) or something. So yeah, when it's in anyone else's, she'll be Kenisha. Otherwise, it'll be the Japanese word for "Kitten"!**

**OK, now I'm done! Enjoy!**

* * *

When Lee opened the door to Kenisha's room, he did not expect to see what he saw. He expected a sleeping Kenisha, breathing softly while dreaming about a happier place; a place other than the violence she knew. He would've walked over to her and planted a kiss on her cheek, then lied with her until she awoke again.

But it was not meant to be. What the Taijutsu Master found was not his sleeping fiancée, but her hitai-ate and a letter wrapped around a kunai. He cautiously walked toward it, fearing that it was a trap. But then the old lady that lives next door walked up behind him and shrieked, "OH MY STARS, SHE'S GONE!!"

"Yes, Old Lady, and I think she left something in her place." The small woman shuffled towards the bed and picked up the letter. Her little eyes widened.

"Lee, come look at this!" He came right over and read the letter aloud:

"_My love, Lee-koishi,_

_I hate myself for ever entering your peaceful life in the village Hidden in the Leaves, Lee-koishi. I should've never lived after that massacre. And now, I'm going to make sure that I don't._

_I know that you're worried, but please, don't be. This shouldn't be any of your concern. I know that you're expecting me to come back at any time, but that's not the case, and never will be._

_I've left the village for good, Lee-koishi."_

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" Old Lady had only used profanity once in her life, and that was now.

Lee couldn't believe it either, but kept on reading.

"_Before the mission you would've thought I was crazy; I wouldn't have thought of leaving here, not ever._

_Things have changed though._

_Recent events were brought into light…and it made me think. 'Why should I cause pain to my koishi, even if he's already sworn to me that it didn't matter?' 'Why is it that I can't protect myself; I need it done for me.' That's when it hit me: I was hurting you because I couldn't do anything on my own. I realized that eventually, you wouldn't be in the pictures we have together…if I had stayed. You wouldn't be in those pictures Lee-koishi, because you would've died. And it really matters to me that you live."_

He had to put the letter down for a minute. _'So my life is above hers in her eyes….'_

"I'm sorry Lee, but your fiancée has gone insane."

"Shhh…

"_By the way…if you see a young boy with long silver hair at the door, please listen to what he has to say. He'll explain everything in full, because I just don't have the time or the will to come back there. I've caused too much pain already to have to see you again and make leaving that much harder. And I've left a note at TenTen's, explaining this and a couple different things for her and the others to do._

_And don't look for me. I'd rather that you not be involved. I love you with everything I have Lee-koishi, and if you were gone I wouldn't be able to take it._

_Sayonara, Lee-koishi."_

At this point, Old Lady was crying on the recliner, so Lee read the last part in his head.

_P.S. If I had been able to spend the rest of my life with you, as your wife…it would've been an unimaginable dream. I just wish…I just wish I could've held onto that dream a little longer…_

_Aishiteru, Lee-koishi, and please…..don't cry for me…_

Lee re-read the letter about 50 times before it finally hit him. "She's-she's leaving me…….she's leaving the village, and I'm not allowed to bring her back…."

"Lee, we must get to TenTen-san's immediately. There might be some more information to gather. Then we can go to Tsunade-sama and sort this out." Old Lady took Lee's arm and pulled, but he wouldn't budge. "Lee, COME!" Lee stopped staring at the paper and nodded to Old Lady. **(TenTen: Is anyone else getting tired of her being called 'Old Lady'? Tsunade: Well, she is older than **_**me**_**…. Old Lady: -glare-)**

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

"…_Gomen Nasai, TenTen-nee-chan….things could've been different, I know they could've been. But the world is cruel, and so am I. So I'm making a clean break; it's easier this way._

_Gomen Nasai, for everything, TenTen-nee-chan. Because just like in the song, I know that this has let you down; that I have let you down._

_Please, just kill me for doing just that. For letting you down, and if not just for that, but also for putting you in jeopardy for so long, for making everything in your life that much more precious because when I'm around I might break it. Gomen Nasai, TenTen-nee-chan, and Sayonara._

_-Kimochi Kenisha"_

"SHE'S GONE!?" The letter from Kenisha was clenched in her fist, her knuckles turning whiter by the second.

"TenTen-tenshi, please keep your voice down."

"NO, I WILL NOT KEEP MY FUCKING VOICE DOWN, MY NEE-CHAN IS NOW AN UKE-NIN** (missing Nin)**, AND I'M PISSED OFF!!" TenTen was breathing heavily, her face red from yelling. Neji put a hand on her shoulder.

"I can't believe she's gone……" TenTen sank her knees to the floor and stared at it hopelessly.

"We can still bring her back, TenTen-tenshi. We just need to think things through. Lee, did anything in the letter mention anything that could help us with her whereabouts?" Lee checked the letter again, his hands gripping it carefully, as if it was the only piece of Kenisha he had left.

"Hai….there will be a boy with long silver hair arriving soon at the Hokage's place. She said that he will give us and the Hokage all the information that we require." Neji nodded curtly and turned his attention to TenTen.

"We need to alert the others of this. Can you escort them to the Hokage's and then join us?" TenTen looked up at her husband and nodded.

"Good. Let's go, Lee." They then teleported to their respective places, desperate to retrieve their friend, or, in Lee's case, his fiancée.

"So you're saying that Kenisha-nee-chan is an uke-nin now?"

"Hai. We need to get her back immediately, who knows what trouble she can get into?"

"He'll get his things, you get the others."

"Already on it. Haiyaku!" Katie nodded and TenTen jumped away. She turned to the inside of the house and sighed.

"Tenzou-ai, we need to hurry it up." Katie sighed again, and looked deep into his eyes. All of her extremely well hidden emotions were open to him and despite her age, Tenzou felt that she surpassed him in wisdom and pain. She was only 20 years old, while he was 28. Their age difference was great, but their understanding off each other was immense.

"Wagatta. But you know that you can't come with the rest of us, right?" Katie sighed. _'I blame you,'_ Katie thought, staring angrily at her pregnant stomach. The baby was making her more emotional that usual. But she bit back a rude inner comment and replied,

"Hai. Being pregnant can have its drawbacks, I suppose." Tenzou tilted Katie's chin upwards and kissed her forehead.

"Though a blessing in disguise can be a drawback too, right?" Katie blushed.

"Fine. I'll go as far as the Hokage's. Then I'll wait with the kid: I already have an idea of whose it is."

"That's my tenshi, always thinking a couple steps ahead. Let's get ready."

"Hai."

* * *

"YOU'RE NOT SERIOUS!?"

"Please don't yell this is a very serious matter. We need to get her back before she gets killed and other uke-nin absorb her knowledge and kill us all," Sasuke said seriously, nodding to Sin and Natsuma. The twins donned their Final Fantasy-like cloaks and jumped out of the kitchen window.

"And also because we love Kenisha-nee-chan," TenTen said softly, her head downcast. Emily nodded and put and hand on her forehead, smiling.

"I'll get the stuff. You go ahead, Sasuke-ai. I guess that dinner will have to wait," Emily said, tying her forehead protector around her neck and donning her ANBU mask, which was that of a cobra.

"Alright. Don't take too long, E." Sasuke pulled his cloak over himself and in a few seconds was changed and ready to go. TenTen refrained herself from asking how the hell he did that. There was no time for stupid questions.

With that, TenTen and Sasuke departed the Uchiha household, running through the streets.

"So Sasuke, where'd your twins go?"

"They went to the front of the village to try and find Kenisha with Natsuma's Kimochigan. If they can't find her, she's already gone farther than 450 meters."

"That's quite a range; you've trained your kids well." Sasuke gave her a sheepish look. They had the Hokage Tower in sight now.

"Actually, they taught themselves. Natsuma and Sin gained their powers while Emily and I were gone…"

"Well, what else can you expect from children of the great Uchiha Sasuke?"

"Don't do that, I feel old when people call me that."

"Just messing with you, Sasuke. I'm trying to brighten the mood," TenTen said, running up the stairs in front of Sasuke.

"Well, let's save that for later. We've got a Kimochi to save," Sasuke said as he opened the door.

What they came in to was Tsunade glaring at a pale silver-haired boy, Neji and Lee standing at the wall, and Yamato and Katie leaning on the far wall, listening to the conversation. Naruto and Hinata had yet to come; Emily had told them to hurry up. '_Probably getting their stuff,' _Emily thought.

"WHAT THE—"

"Don't say anything, Sasuke," said the boy, giving him a cold stare. Sasuke saw that his eyes were also silver, just with a sight blue tint to them. He'd only had one other glare like that.

"Shizuke, don't speak to Sasuke like that. Just explain to him what Kenisha explained to you." With that little tidbit of information, Lee was on Shizuke in a couple seconds.

"Where. Is. She?" Shizuke just stared at him. "Tell. Me. Now." Lee's eyes flashed ice-blue. Shizuke inwardly flinched.

"Lee, let go of him," Tsunade commanded, and Lee released Shizuke's collar. He growled a little, and that put Shizuke on edge.

"I don't know what she told you, but for you to let her get away from you like that…..after what she told you!"

"What did she tell him Lee?"

Lee turned to TenTen and his eyes softened. "She wishes to have us kill her for all of the suffering and pain we've caused her. She's going to go by an alias….The Kitten of Black Death. When we find her…she's going to make sure that we kill her."

The people who just got in the room gasped, especially Emily, who had just walked in.

"WHAT THE HELL!? I'M GONNA FUCKIN' KNOCK HER LIGHTS OUT WHEN WE BRING HER BACK HERE!!"

Sasuke manually closed Emily's mouth and 'ssshed' her. "We first need to find out where she is," Neji reasoned, his eyes closed.

"True, so Shizuke, if you please, tell Kenisha's friends where she is," Tsunade said.

"She said that she'd only return here in her dreams and that she'd return to Soragakure in reality. I have no idea where she went, but maybe we could track her—"

"You said that it was raining when she ran off. There'd be no wa—"

"Yes there would," Lee broke in, holding up his citrine shard.

"What the hell is a birthstone gonna do?"

"This birthstone is infused with my Chakra and Kenisha-koi's Chakra. I can track her unique Chakra signature with this, and pinpoint her exact location. Problem is, she'd sense mine as soon as I'd get a reading on her." Tsunade pondered this for a moment then got something.

"Lee, is it possible to get an idea of her surroundings while she's running then have Neji try and find her?

"No. If she's already gone past Soragakure, I won't be able to see her," Neji said with a grimace. He hated admitting a flaw in his abilities.

"If you guys can't track her, I can," Shizuke said, staring out the window.

"How would you go about that, Shizuke," TenTen asked, getting a vibe that he was right.

"I have a power called the Kushingan, a more advanced version of Natsuma-kun's Kimochigan. If Kenisha has truly been grieving and crying as much as you and I witnessed, I can track her pain."

Naruto and Hinata suddenly appeared in the room and got in Shizuke's face. "WELL THAT WOULD'VE BEEN HELPFUL ABOUT 10 MINUTES AGO, KID!!"

"Naruto, get off of Shizuke," Tsunade said, popping an aspirin. This was gonna be a long day, and her head was already hurting. She would need some sake soon.

Hinata glared at him with her Byakugan. "No need, Tsunade-sama. Something's wrong with this kid."

"You mean to say that I haven't already noticed? Kami, I'm your fuckin' Hokage, I'd notice it quicker."

"What are you two rambling about now?"

"You mean you can't recognize someone of your own family, Sasuke?" Shizuke looked right in Sasuke's face and smirked. His smirk looked almost like…

"You're Itachi's son, aren't you Shizuke," Katie asked, examining him closely through her glasses. "You are! I knew Hermione kept something from me.."

"Leaving her to her rambling…YOU'RE MY NEPHEW!?"

Shizuke nodded. "Kimochi Hermione was my mother, Uchiha Itachi…my father. But we'll talk about that another time, Uncle Sasuke. First, we have to find Auntie Kenisha."

"Wha…What did you call Kenisha-koi?"

"She's like a sister to my mother, and she's like an aunt to me. The name seemed fitting. Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to find her now." He closed his eyes and concentrated his Chakra. When he opened them, a sudden coldness filled the room. His eyes had changed from silvery blue to ice silver with blood red irises.

"KUSHINGAN!"

_He focused elsewhere, his eyes going distant much like with Neji's Byakugan and Natsuma's Kimochigan. Finally, he found what he was looking for: Kenisha was resting under the protection of a tree, a picture in her hand. Her mouth formed words that Shizuke read, but did not hear. Then tear drops began to fall on the picture, of which he still did not know. Then the rain became thicker, and it became harder for him to see her. An animal-shaped shadow appeared next to the tree, and Kenisha grasped its fur. The beast nuzzled her head with its nose and looked into her eyes with its own. They were golden, and slanted, like a wolves. Kenisha spoke words into its ear, and then looked intently at it, as if the beast had responded to her. She gave it a look and said something else. It nodded its head and looked at her sadly with those golden, wolf-shaped eyes again. His thoughts were confirmed when it howled into the late afternoon, disappearing as suddenly as it had come. Kenisha then got up, wiped her tears with the back of her hand, and put the picture back in her backpack. Tying her hair into a high ponytail, Kenisha jumped out of the tree and ran through the rain, disappearing in it. Shizuke tried to keep sight of her, but the rain had become thicker somehow. The last thing he saw was Kenisha suddenly jumping out of the rain, staring seemingly directly at him._

Shizuke closed his eyes and breathed in deeply. When he opened them, they had returned to their silvery blue hue.

"What did you see, Shizuke?"

Shizuke turned to Tsunade and gave her a soft look. "She was looking at a picture…of who I don't know. Auntie was crying…" He frowned slightly at the image, "She was saying "If I could have both….I'd take that path gladly. Then I'd know there's a damn God." Then a wolf appeared out of the rain, and Auntie Kenisha was being comforted by it somehow. She had said, "You know that this is the only way." Then he looked at her, and she gave him a look and said, "Go back to him, Hokkaido. Mizukamimaru **(Ookami is just a nickname for him. That's his real name)** isn't going to be much use over there, but you will. I'll use him instead." Then Hokkaido must've said something else to her because then he howled into the rain, disappearing. Then Auntie wiped her tears and put the picture back, and ran away. I couldn't see anything after that, the rain thickened…." Shizuke frowned again.

"How the hell does rain block your sight, Shizuke?" Neji was getting pissed; he would've done way better with this if he was in range.

"Did it feel like there was energy in the rain," Hinata asked, knowing full well she was right. Shizuke nodded. "Kenisha-chan had cast a water jutsu."

"Her Tears of the Befallen jutsu….." Lee looked out the window, seeing the darkened clouds closing in on the village.

"At the end of the jutsu, Auntie seemed to look directly at me--"

"It's not possible," Neji interjected, giving Shizuke a stern look. "She can't have been able to sense you; if you can see pain then you can see her, not the other way around."

Katie pondered on this, not exactly on the "Kenisha saw Shizuke" part, but on the conversation with Hokkaido itself. She got an idea. "Hey Emily, what exactly do you think Kenisha-nee-chan was referring to when she said, "I'll use him instead"?"

Emily put a finger to her chin. "No idea…unless….." She looked to Naruto. "Hey Naruto, is it possible to somehow merge with the Kyuubi, but not get taken over?"

Naruto scratched his head. "Well yeah, but I don't get--"

"Is it possible to keep in that state for a prolonged period of time," Katie asked, sliding her glasses farther up her nose, creating a glare.

"Um, I dunno…never tried it." Katie sighed.

"And I thought I was actually stemming a brain cell or two in there….Let's think: Why do you suppose Kenisha chose such a name; the Kurosendo Koneko? For her to bear a name such as that, she'd have to bear more than just the skills she possesses. It'd have no relation to the name she chose…"

"Well I'm sure that most people that are going down a path of indirect suicide aren't good with choosing alias names, now are they," Hinata spat, glaring at Katie.

Yamato finally spoke. "She'd have to merge with one of her summoning to get the traits of a kitten." Shizuke gave him a "You must be fuckin' retarded look".

"Kimochi Kenisha summons wolves, not kittens, Yamato-sama. There'd be no relation whatsoever if she merged with either of them."

Yamato shook his head. "Yes there would. Think about it: Ookami is still a pup, therefore having ears too big for his head and a tail that's too thin for a wolf's tail. And he hasn't reached adult size, so it'd be easier to merge with the smaller animal then with a Gamabunta –sized Hokkaido…"

"And he would never reach adult size while inside Auntie Kenisha because she's of a different species and anatomical structure," Shizuke added on, catching on fast. Lee was still processing everything as a whole until he figured out the entire thing.

"Ookami is black. Kuro in Japanese means black. She could take the ears, tails, and possibly whiskers from him and his incredible speed and intellect, not to mention his animalistic traits to fit her name. And the Death part….Well, that's obvious. Kenisha-koi is going to merge with Ookami because she knows that just because she asks us of it, we can't kill her, but others can…" He took a breath. "I guess all of those times I've called her "Kitten-tenshi" or "Kitten-chan" gave her some inspiration…Especially after that pre-Halloween dare you gave her 4 years ago, Hinata-chan. She named herself the Kurosendo Koneko because it would remind her of me."

Everyone looked at Lee with empathy; especially Neji. TenTen had once tried to leave the village as well, but he stopped her before she got out of the gates. Lee hadn't even known Kenisha was gone. Tsunade took a deep breath and began, "Lee, I ca--" She cut off abruptly when Lee gave her a look of true sadness.

"It's my entire fault, and I'm going to repair the damage I've done. I'm getting my fiancée back." He walked over to the window, opened it, and stepped outside. He did a multitude of hand signs and then slammed his hand on the ground. _'Please don't be true….' _Out of the smoke came two fuzzy wolf ears, followed by an arched back and a majestic tail.

"**Lee-kun…..forgive me. But I could not stop her."**

"All I need you to do right now, Hokkaido, is tell me where she is going. She must've told you."

Hokkaido bowed his head and then looked up at the sky. **"We must hurry if we are to catch her. I shall take as many as I can, the rest can ride atop Bai Hu-san."**

Lee nodded and did some more hand signs. Bai Hu arrived soon after. **"Master….I shall take the second force. You can go ahead with her family."**

"Everyone is her family, Bai Hu. What I want you to do is cut Kenisha off when Hokkaido gives you the signal. Understood?"

Bai Hu nodded deeply and bounded off immediately, Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Neji, and Yamato on his back.

Lee turned to the others. "We're going to need speed. I suggest you eat a soldier pill as soon as we get her in sight. It's not going to be easy to bring her down…."

They nodded and TenTen gave him a quick sisterly hug. "It's alright Lee, she won't leave. Not if all of us pull together and give her reason not to."

"I have to believe you, TenTen….I have to."

Koneko was running with all her might; she had felt something strange when she was at that tree, like someone was watching her. The pictures in her pack were all she'd ever have left of her families: her family in Konoha and her family in Soragakure.

The Kimochi Massacre happened so fast that no enormous pictures were saved, so Koneko only had pictures of her parents and brother, and no one else. She also had a picture of Lee, when she first met him, when he was still in the spandex and they were still just friends. She held that picture close to her heart, because it was a picture of innocence, of something that wasn't constantly fighting for survival or worrying about someone else's life.

'_No,' _she thought,_' I gotta stop thinking like that….otherwise I might go back. And I can't go back….I can never go back….'_ She shook her head and jumped into the trees, making some fast hand signs in her wake. A second later, more rain began to fall. "I can't be followed…they can't find me…."

Koneko got lost in her thoughts again as she made a sharp left turn. _'They'd better have scratched through the Konoha, or I'm going to scratch through it myself. I've only hurt that village, just like my old one….' _She looked over at her right shoulder, where her Soragakure hitai-ate resided. _'I'm going to be loyal to village that no longer lives, and that's that. I've changed my name, and I'm also going to permanently change my appearance. I'll live by a new code…..I'll wash away the old me, Kenisha Daibakufu Kimochi will no longer exist.' _Koneko jumped into the rain and let her hair down, letting it get soaked, turning it to a deep black. She hoped that Shizuke really did find her, she really did. If anyone had more right to kill her, it'd be him. She had assisted in the murder of his mother, after all.

_'Hermione…..it's strange….but I can feel you, your element, stirring up around me. Are you watching over me, up in Heaven? Did you really hate us? I should've asked you this long ago….then you wouldn't be dead either…. Why is it that everyone I come into contact with dies or gets injured so much its too much for them to accompany me on anything?!' _Koneko groaned as her stomach rumbled. _'I should stop in a minute.' _She made another jump into the trees and shook herself like a dog. Then she settled down and got out some onigiri, popping one in her mouth.

"If this is how it's going to be, I might as well get used to it." After wiping her mouth she got out some water and washed the rice balls down. She felt something warm on her chest, and looking down at her chest, the peridot was giving off a faint glow. "They're trying to look for me….or is it just my heart, torn to pieces, that is setting off its warm glow?"

She focused her Chakra and saw something extremely strange.

Hermione and Itachi were hugging on a gray line, white on one side and black on the other. The turned to her and beckoned her toward them.

"Kenisha-chan…" Koneko's body was accelerated forward, and then, while being cloaked in blinding green light, she was in the flesh in front of them.

Koneko was at a loss for words. "B-But….you're supposed to be--"

"Dead," Itachi finished. He looked longingly into Hermione's eyes and sighed. "We said that we'd meet at the Gates of Hell when we had each been vanquished. But somehow, my Hermione-hime was sent to the greater light…."

Hermione gave him a look; her eyes were telling him _"But I came back to you."_ Itachi gave her a small smile and then turned back to Koneko. Her eyes were not him, but on his wife, Hermione. "Hermione-chan…."

"She was separated from me, so I had to get her back. It's just as simple as that. So I did a good deed: I diverted you from your possible fate. Now it's your choice."

Koneko was still staring blankly at Hermione, who was staring at her with apologetic eyes.

"Ken--"

"IT'S KONEKO NOW, HERMIONE! KUROSENDO KONEKO!!" Hermione just stood in shock; Itachi just looked at her.

"No, Hermione, don't say anything! I know that you're gonna try and apologize, but there's no need, because you shouldn't be apologizing! I killed you, I betrayed you, and so I deserve to die instead!!" Kenisha took several deep breathes as Hermione's eyes widened exponentially.

"You don't understand--"

"No, no, I do! You're forgetting that every Kimochi has bonds with the other! I know why you went with Itachi in the first place, so I shouldn't have fought with you! I could've just talked it out, instead of getting injured and having you get injured because of that--"

"Kenisha, she's trying to--"

"--if that were the case, I would've never kissed Lee and everything would've been OK because he wouldn't have gotten involved…and there would've been 1 less Kimochi in the world….I would've died like I should've when I was born……"

"KENISHA-CHAN, FUCKIN' LISTEN TO ME!!"

Koneko turned her attention to Hermione, whose eyes were bright with frustration. "Ok Hermione….I'm listening…"

"You've got a choice to make….now that we've diverted you from suicide, you've got a choice…"

"To either live on and away from everything, live on with everything, or die with nothing," Itachi said, his almost un-seeing eyes closed. Koneko had forgotten that the Mangekyo Sharingan impaired his sight.

"Wait a second, what choice?!"

"A choice to live, or a choice to die, or a choice to do neither…." Hermione stared at her with those dark gray eyes; they had lost their blue hue.

"But why do_ I_ have to decide?!" Koneko's immaturity was getting in the way of her decision.

"Because it's your life…and the lives of others hang on to your decision…"

"If I die, then they'll be OK. If I live, and go back to them, they'll eventually die. If I live and distance myself from them, then they can live or just come and kill me then go on with their lives! How simple have I got to make this?! My leaving them is best, dammit!!"

Hermione sighed and gestured to Itachi. "You saw how long I lasted without him with me in the world of the living: How long will you last without Lee?"

"I've lasted a couple hours…about 20 times as long as you did…." Hermione scowled at her, but changed tact quickly.

"That's just it, then. You've lasted longer, that's no lie, but have you been just as well without him?" That stopped Koneko from glaring at Hermione.

"No…..if you've been watching just that could sum it up for you…..I'm nothing without Lee-koishi…." Koneko looked up suddenly and gave Hermione a beaming smile of confidence. "But I'm gonna have one last run before I die. And hopefully, I'll get to see him one last time, have him call my name one last time, hold him close to me for one last time before it's all over. At least with that in mind, I could leave him without feeling empty inside…" She took out another picture from her pack and stared hard at it.

Hermione examined over her shoulder. It was a picture Lee and she in the beginning, when he was still spandex-clad and she still had the navy blue outfit with overlong sleeves. They were cuddling on the bench in front of the pond in the village, the autumn leaves providing the perfect natural backdrop. Lee's head was in her shoulder, Koneko's on his chest. "You really love him don't you?"

"Hai…..but my love alone can't prevent him from leaving to this world….the non-living world."

"Then make your choice."

"Can't I wait?"

"You may…." Itachi gave her a hard look then finally asked, "How's Shizuke?"

"Yeah…." Hermione looked distant, "How's our little boy?"

"He's great; a little cold to strangers, but inside he's just a lost kid, like Sasuke-san before he met Emily-nee-chan. But he's a bit of a crybaby when it comes to emo songs. All I played was Knife by The TRAX and he began to get all whiny. I could see in his eyes he thought I was messed up….perhaps I am…."

Koneko looked up at Hermione and before she could react, she gave her older cousin the warmest hug in t he world. "I guess this is goodbye, isn't it, Hermione-nee-chan?"

Hermione looked down and smiled; she hadn't called her Hermione-nee-chan since the Massacre. "Yeah, I guess it is."

"I can come back sometime later, right?"

"Yeah, anytime." Koneko nodded.

"OK. Bye Itachi. See ya later, Hermione-nee-chan."

"Bye, Kenisha-nee-chan."

As Koneko was taken away by the green light again, Hermione didn't hear her try and correct her this time.

When Koneko returned to the world of the living, Ookami was waiting for her.

"**Mistress, are you sure you wanna go through with this?"**

"Yeah, I'm sure." Ookami nodded and then cuddled next to Koneko.

"**It'll be weird…considering I'm a guy."**

"Shut up! We're gonna have fun, aren't we? We'll be playing your favorite game: Search and Destroy!"

"**So we're gonna be bounty hunters?"**

"Sorta; we'll just wait and see." Koneko looked up and saw the sky go steadily black. "It's getting late, we should go to bed."

"**OK….and Mistress?" **Koneko lifted an eyelid.

"Yeah?"

"**When will we see Daddy again?"**

Koneko had no choice but to lie. "We'll see him soon, Kami-kun. We just have to wait until he comes looking for us, like in a really long game of Hide and Seek."

"**So he's counting right now?"**

"Yeah, and he has to count high to give us time to hide, cuz we're going international on this one!!"

"**A different country?"**

"Yup! So get some rest so we can get ready to hide!"

"**OK!"**

When she was sure that he was asleep, Koneko got up from his soft fur, jumped away into a tree and began to cry softly. "I-I'll be s-sure to let him go b-before I go…Th-that way he can l-live too. I-I'm not killing a-anyone innoc-cent ag-again!"

* * *

"Lee, stop this fruitless attempt. We've been searching for hours!"

"Not yet Neji, I'm not giving up on her!"

Hokkaido and Bai Hu were taking a rest in the darkness of the shade of a tree next to small stream. The rest of the gang was sitting next to them, utterly exhausted. Some of them wanted to keep searching, but even Naruto, the optimistic one, was saying that they'd never find her at this rate.

Hokkaido and Bai Hu had lost her scent a long time ago and Lee's citrine shard hadn't reacted to Kenisha's peridot for awhile now. They had no leads at all; the place where Shizuke had seen Kenisha was empty and her scent was washed away from that spot as well.

"It isn't that you're giving up on her, Lee…"

"What the hell do you mean?!"

"Lee, don't talk to him like that; he's trying to help you see what you're doing!!" Sasuke held onto his shoulders an shook him.

"She gave up on the will to live!! SHE GAVE UP ON LIFE!! She won't want to be found until she's ready to fuckin' get killed, otherwise, WE'LL NEVER FUCKIN' FIND HER!! Get it through your thick-eye browed skull and accept that she's gone!"

Sasuke let go of Lee and walked away. "Sasuke-ai….." Emily let him walk past her then walked toward Lee, who had his bangs in his face, his eyes not visible. "….Lee?"

He looked up at her and saw empathy in her light gray eyes. "We can look again after we rest, we can look forever….but we won't be able to find her. You'd need to have eyes like Neji's or have some sort of internal tracking system to find that little bitch, Lee. But you don't have those things, so let's just wait." She smiled. "If I know Kenisha-chibi-nee-chan, which you know I do, she's gonna reveal herself to you and you only. You'll see her, but not right away. Just wait, it is a virtue, you know."

Lee nodded and stood up.

"I'm not calling off the search, but I'm just not letting you guys get involved…for now, at least. I'll do this on my own time, and then you can join me if you like. It doesn't matter. But what does is that I'm finding her. I'm finding my Kimochi Kenisha-chan, and I won't rest until she's in my arms again…."

_**Until next installment….**_

_**THE END**_


End file.
